1: The Billy & Kimberly Mega Fluff Epic
by Pink Wolf Princess
Summary: Billy and Kim reflect on their life together so far. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1: Dawn

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Sniffle.

I've decided to stop just talking the talk & walk the walk. I have no idea if it's still going on, but this is going to be based off the Ars Amatoria challenge. Claro, it's Billy/Kim. Prefer Kim/Tommy? Sorry… but don't worry, no Tommy bashing. Tommy rules. It's just that Billy/Kim are such a perfect couple. End of story. (Oh, time-frame references will be given IN the stories, okay?)

One: Dawn

Still more asleep than awake, Kimberly snuggled up next to her new husband, who slightly tightened his arms around her in response. She nuzzled his neck for a moment before wiggling out of his arms and rolling out of bed. Looking behind her, Kim smiled at her sleeping, content husband.

_Husband_, she marveled. _Billy and I are __**married**__ now._

With a grin she tugged on one of Billy's undershirts from the hamper. Sniffing it, she recognized his vanilla soap and slightly electric scent, the latter coming from his near-constant contact with Zords and morphers and whatnot.

Leaving their bedroom, Kim entered the Den, as Aisha had jokingly dubbed it years ago. After being 'retired', all nonsentient Zords came here, as well as all morphers and suits. The sentient Zords went to the Animarium, where Princess Shayla tended to them. Checking out the consul, Kim noted that yesterday Operation Overdrive had gained a new ally thanks to the intuition of their Red Ranger: Tyzonn. Judging how Billy had just sent off the Mercury morpher with Merrick to deliver to Mr. Hartford, Kim would bet even though he had left San Angeles the Operation Overdrive team had not seen the last of the Mercurian. And from what Andros had said about Tyzonn's actions in the intergalactic Emergency Responders, Kim figured he'd be a good addition to the team as the Mercury Ranger. She was still scanning the various screens and maps when she heard Billy's voice from behind her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cranston," he smiled as he leaned against the doorframe. Turning around, Kim was delighted to note that he wore only a pair of blue-grey sweatpants. She smiled back at him.

"Good morning, Mr. Cranston."

He chuckled. "How's Operation Overdrive doing?"

"Okay, but I think the Mercury morpher is going to see some action soon."

"About time," he commented, walking over and wrapping his arms around her waist. Resting his chin on her shoulder he continued, "Do you miss it?"

"Please, I spar with someone nearly every other day."

"Kim," he grinned right next to her cheek. "I meant saving the world."

"Okay, our honeymoon hasn't even started and you're talking about going off to save the world. That might signify a problem in our relationship."

"Our honeymoon started last night," Billy protested, lightly kissing her cheek. Kim just turned slightly and cocked an eyebrow at him. He just cocked one back. Exhaling she leaned back into his embrace.

"Yeah, sometimes I miss it. Sometimes I wonder if I made the right decision, leaving Angel Grove."

"I'm fairly sure that is a trick question so I'm not answering that one."

Wiggling herself free, Kim grabbed Billy's hand.

"Enough. It's our first full day as a married couple. Come on."

"Where to?"

"You'll see."

Kim led Billy outside of the rebuilt Command Center just as the first sunbeams streaked across the sky, lighting up the desert.

"Ah. The sunrise. Admittedly, a very nice way to start off our married life," he concurred, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Snuggled next to each other they watched the dawn.

FLUFF!!!! Okay. I'm good now. Yes, this will be very fluffy. Mostly just Kim and Billy but others will pop up on occasion. Will run prior to Mighty Morphin to 2009 as I like to think RPM takes place a century from now. I have solid grounds for that theory considering Dr. K.'s comment on static holograms in 'Ancient History', which basically was 'please, those are so last century'. Now please review. I live for reviews. Please?


	2. Chapter 2: Smile

Disclaimer: Sniffle. Don't own them, otherwise there'd be a brand new season next year.

More Billy/Kim fluff!

Two: Smile

It had been a long day for Billy Cranston. He had finally conquered his fear of fish. Of course, since his fear of fish had enabled him to have a picnic by the lake with Kimberly earlier that very day he really wasn't complaining.

"Kimberly is beautiful," he informed Lupus, his stuffed blue wolf that he had had since his first birthday. It had been a present from his mom, who died before his second birthday, so it had special meaning to him. Besides, he could tell Lupus things he couldn't to anyone else.

"More and more she's nurturing her inner beauty, which is only making her even more beautiful. No wonder Tommy asked her to be his girlfriend…" he sighed miserably. Thanks to his own timidity, he had lost her. "And her smile is brighter than ever."

He fell across his bed, thinking. When he had confessed his fear of fish, Kim had smiled at him. Not in a mean way, though. More amused and sympathetic. It had been so bright, so wonderful that Billy was fairly certain his heart had actually skipped a beat. He pushed up his Coke glasses somewhat wistfully and sat up. Eying his reflection in the full-length mirror he sighed. Whatever little muscle he had recently developed due to his Ranger activities was hidden under his blue sweatshirt and too-short overalls, his glasses were enormous, and he was just plain gawky. Why would Kim ever see him differently than she would Jason or Zack?

Also lying on her bed, Kim bit her lip as she thought about Billy. He was just so adorable, with his thick fluffy gold hair, wide blue eyes heightened by his glasses, and generally cute aura. And his whole face lit up when he smiled. Kim sighed blissfully. When that 1000-watt smile was directed at her, butterflies instantly materialized in her stomach. She hugged herself. Pausing in front of the door, Mrs. Hart called in with a gentle smile, "Thinking about Tommy?"

"Um, yeah," Kim fibbed, flushing. Tommy. The guy who was her boyfriend. So why couldn't she stop thinking about Billy and that brilliant smile of his? Then again, she was just Kim to him. No way he'd ever see as anything more than a good friend or even –ugh- a sister. Aggravated with herself, she plopped her face down into her blanket.

This one is fairly short… Lupus will appear in later one-shots because as studious & mature as Billy was, he needed some release valve for his inner child. A favorite stuffed animal seems to be a good bet. And since in the episode where we meet the Rangers' parents at some school event we don't meet Billy's mom I just concluded either she's dead or at home with the younger children. For the purposes of this fluffy epic she'll be dead. Did that come out wrong?


	3. Chapter 3: Routine

Disclaimer: No ownership here, either of Power Rangers or Mamma Mia/ABBA. Poor me.

More fluff!

Three: Routine

Intently Billy watched one of his screens as the Red Time Force Ranger and the Quantum Ranger faced off on a rooftop. It seemed to him that having two Reds on a single team was not a good idea. The testosterone levels were going to go through the roof. Shaking his head, he shut down the screen and stretched his arms over his head. He felt a tad left out considering how Time Force hadn't needed any morphers or gear or Zords from him but he supposed not every team had to need his assistance. Still, it was nice to be needed even though he was no longer a Ranger.

He headed upstairs, where he heard singing. As he headed towards the kitchen it only grew louder. Standing just inside the door Billy smiled to see Kim singing along with the radio as she made pancakes, wiggling her hips to the music in a way that made his wolf spirit growl deep inside him.

"_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again_

_My my, just how much I've missed you?_

_Yes, I've been broken-hearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma mia, now I really know_

_My my, I should not have let you go"_

_So true- I should __**not**__ have let you go_, Billy mused to himself as Kim sank into humming while flipping the pancake. On the counter beside her there was already a considerable pile. Chuckling he inquired, "Feeling hungry, are you?"

"What?" Kim jumped, flushing. "Oh, the pancakes. Rocky had this idea of all the Reds coming over and having a party to celebrate having two Reds on a team."

Billy groaned. "But last week Zack, Adam, and Carlos were here eating tapas and lobbying for another Black Ranger."

"Well, with just three of them you can't blame them," Kim reminded him as she added the newest pancake to the pile. Pouring out the batter she continued, "I mean even excluding Adam and Carlos from the Greens there are **still** more Greens than Blacks, which does seem a tad unfair considering how Black existed before Green."

"Yeah, I know," Billy nodded, jamming his hands into his jean pockets. Even though cerebrally he knew that Tommy and Kim had confused familial feelings for romantic ones he still felt worriedly possessive about Kim. Watching her dark honey hair glint under the kitchen light, the soft curves of her light honey hued skin, and…

Billy ran a hand through his hair. He loved her, inside and out. Kim could leave any visiting Rangers to fend for themselves, but instead she cooked at least semi-healthy meal for them. And when not training for the Pan-Olympics she ran a dance-gymnast school with martial arts lessons on the side.

"Kim, I…"

"Yeah, Billy?" she looked over her shoulder at him. Forcing down a blush he asked, "Um, I was wondering if you need any help with dinner?"

"Now, that you mention it, you could warm up those burgers leftover from Saturday. Apparently Andros likes to put one between two pancakes and some of the other Reds have gotten hooked as well. You guys will eat anything!"

"Ouch," Billy grinned as he walked over the fridge. Pausing as he gripped the handle, he commented wryly, "Do you realize that this is an absolutely normal day for us?"

"Business as usual," agreed Kim, guiltily eying Billy's bottom as he bent over to get the container of burgers out. Hurriedly she turned her eyes back to the stove when Billy stood up. They better make a lot of food… those Red Rangers could really pack it away.

More pre Billy/Kim fluff. Apparently some one-shots will be fairly long, others fairly short. Sorry. I write what I feel like writing. In case anyone doesn't know, tapas are kind of like a mini-buffet where you have sample sizes of a variety of dishes that are highly popular in the Hispanic culture. And Kim will be singing a lot, since Amy Jo Johnson has a musical career now. To boost my writer self-esteem, please hit that green rectangular button below!


	4. Chapter 4: Lost

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them. Considering what I've recently learned on Wikipedia (don't own that either) I might plan a hostile takeover.

Okay, I'm a major Billy/Kim fan (gasp! shocking, I know) but I'll tolerate Kim/Tommy. However, according to Wikipedia the screenwriters kind of wanted to allude to a romantic relationship between Jason & Kim in the Turbo movie (did you guys get that? I didn't) and then originally wanted to show Kim & Skull married in the 'Reds Forever' episode. One word: AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! All of this just confirms my theory that although well-meaning, the screenwriters of Power Rangers needed serious help.

Four: Lost

Ten-year-old Billy Cranston held Lupus up to the railing of the wolf enclosure. Half-joking he inquired, "See any relatives?"

Making Lupus shake his head 'no' Billy looked over at the lounging wolves. They seemed so… bored. Of course, being cooped up in a pen all day every day couldn't be much fun. Nonetheless, they were impressive. Watching a golden one lope off deeper into the enclosure Billy exhaled in awe and pushed up his thick Coke glasses. Then he heard a voice from several feet behind him.

"Billy! Billy! BILLY!" Kim screamed his name the last time, her eyes screwed shut in concentration. Sheepishly Billy pulled himself away from the wolf enclosure. Walking up to her he asked, "Yes, Kimberly? You require my presence?"

"Our class is moving on. Jason sent me to get you before the teacher noticed you were gone," Kim informed him, alluding to their mutual friend and apparent leader of their group. Billy flushed.

"Lupus and I were engrossed in observing the species _canis lupus_. We apologize for our tardiness."

Kim stared at him for a moment, her pigtails framing her face. "I'm going to pretend I understood what you just said. Now let's go!"

"Very well," Billy conceded, hurriedly tugging off his blue backpack to stick Lupus inside. He shuddered to think what would happen if the class bullies Bulk and Skull got their hands on the plush wolf. Grabbing his hand Kim tugged him along.

"Come on already!"

"I am proceeding as rapidly as I can!" Billy protested as Kim ran ahead, her pigtails snapping. When they had ran for several minutes with no sign of their fifth-grade class Kim suddenly came to a halt. Due to Newton's first law, Billy kept moving, resulting in him falling onto the paved walkway.

"Ow…"

"Oops!" Kim yelped, helping him up. Brushing off his overalls she asked worriedly, "You okay?"

"I believe my mental and physical capabilities were in no way injured," Billy informed her, adjusting his glasses. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you're okay."

"Huh. Our attire corresponds," Billy realized, looking at his and Kim's matching overalls. He wore a blue T-shirt; she wore a pink one. Looking at her outfit, then at hers, Kim commented, "Hey, our outfits match! Neat."

Billy glared at her. "I just observed that myself."

Kim giggled at the way Blue was glaring at her. "You look like a puppy trying to be a watchdog!"

His shoulders slumping, Billy commented, "We have become separated from the group, becoming 'lost'. According to the texts I have read on the matter, we need to remain in a single location… Kimberly?"

But the petite girl had vanished. Smacking a hand to his forehead, Billy muttered to himself, "Why did I have to fall in love with a girl who believes that nothing bad can happen to _her_ because someone will rescue her?"

Looking around, Billy found her at the crane enclosure. He scolded, "Don't scare me like that! I don't want you getting lost… more lost, that is."

"You'll find me," Kim beamed, absolutely certain that he would. His heart melting, Billy shyly scratched the back of his head. "Well, I mean, I suppose… er, now what?"

"My dad gave me some money for the trip. Let's go get ice-cream!" Kim decided, grabbing Billy's hand again. Digging in his heels Billy inquired, "Is that a safe course of action, Kimberly?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you have a better one?"

"Go find our class or stay where we are?"

"That's boring. Let's go get ice cream," Kim reaffirmed her decision, tugging on Billy's hand. Sighing he allowed himself to be dragged off.

"Where are they?" Trini whispered into Zack's ear, her long silky black hair in a neat braid down her back. With a shrug the boy replied equally quietly, "They'll be here soon. I mean, it's Billy."

"Maybe sending Kim after him wasn't the best idea," Jason fretted, readjusting his red baseball cap. Trini shook her head, commenting, "Zack and I might understand Billy better than Kim, but he tends to follow Kim's lead more often than he does ours."

Zack snorted. "It's hard to do anything else!"

Eying Zack's black T-shirt Jason warned him, "You're going to get hot in that shirt, Zack."

For a moment there was silence, then Trini sighed, "We actually paused our conservation to let Billy give us some lecture on why darker-skinned people come from the middle of the Earth and fairer-skinned people come from its top!"

"Why is that anyway?" Zack asked. Jason grinned, "I don't know, but if Billy had been here he would have told us!"

At that moment Billy was licked a wolf-shaped ice cream popsicle (Author's note: I don't know the word for it… ice cream on a stick) while Kim licked an eagle-shaped one. In Billy's lunchbox was a second wolf-shaped ice cream popsicle, which he claimed was for Lupus. Kim smiled happily at him.

"If I had to get lost, Billy, I'm glad it was with you."

"Uh-huh," Billy smiled back, a slight spot of ice cream on his nose. With a giggle Kim wiped it off.

"Oh, Billy!"

Little Rangers are so cute… yes, they either rejoin the group or get found eventually. I wanted to show that Billy liked Kim (and vice versa… although not so much of that here) even back when they were kids. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5: Take My Hand

Disclaimer: No, don't own them. If I did, we'd know for sure who ended up with who. Seriously.

More Billy/Kim fluff!

5: Take My Hand

_Thump._

Kim looked up from her packing of her gym bag in the Juice Bar section of Ernie's business. Everyone else had gone home, and Ernie was in the back doing inventory. When it was silent, she resumed packing with a shrug.

_ Thump._

She looked around in puzzlement, but once again it was silent. Until…

_Thump._

It was coming from the Gym section, Kim determined, and loped over to the door. Peering inside, her eyes widened. Billy, in a pale blue sweater under a pair of overalls, was wobbling on the balance beam. His shoes were by the mat. Then he fell off.

_ Thump._

With a wry grin she entered the room. Spotting her, Billy flushed bright red and scrambled to his feet, pushing his glasses up.

"Um, hello, Kimberly. I was merely…"

"Merely what?" Kim echoed, folding her arms over her light pink shirt. Billy exhaled heavily.

"Jason and Tommy have signed up for a karate tournament… Zack is in a dance contest… Trini has her tai chi… you have your gymnastics… I don't have an athletic activity to perform."

"So you're going to steal mine?"

"No offense meant, but I thought I could learn the balance beam easier than I could learn how to dance, or do tai chi, or karate."

"First off, you need a spotter… if case you fall off."

Billy grinned sheepishly at her. Forcing down the butterflies that smile had ignited Kim continued, "Since no one else is around, I'll be your spotter."

"Thank you, Kimberly."

Awkwardly Billy got back onto the balance beam.

"Now take my hand," Kim instructed him. Obediently Billy did so. Gripping his hand firmly Kim carefully guided him down to the other end of the balance beam. Then she led him back to the other end. He smiled wryly at her.

"Thank you, Kimberly."

"You've said that already," she grinned. "Come on, Ernie will be wanting to close down soon. We need to get home."

"Right," Billy nodded, tugging his shoes back on. Kim smiled softly at him.

"Don't worry, Billy. You'll find your niche eventually."

"I hope so," Billy sighed, his shoulders slumped. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Kim lightly kissed him on the cheek, making both of them blush.

Aw… yes, this is just before the 'Gung ho!' episode. I think as time went on, Billy became more acutely aware of how lacking in physical ability he was. It makes sense he'd try to compensate.


	6. Chapter 6: Mirror

Yippee! More Billy/Kim fluff! Sorry about the lack of spacing. I'm still figuring that part out. And no, I don't own the Power Rangers. Or anything Disney, for that matter. :(

6: Mirror

Kim sat on a metal stool while Billy worked high above her on the Frog Ninja Zord. The other three male Rangers were at some martial arts tournament and Aisha was helping out at the animal shelter. But Kim was fine with it; she enjoyed spending time with Billy, and not just because he was the only other Ranger left from the pre-Tommy era. Craning her neck Kim asked, "How's it going, Billy?"

"Great! All the Zords took a beating during that last battle," Billy observed. "I'm coming down, Kim."

Easily Billy jumped down from the top of Adam's Frog Zord to the concrete floor of the Zord Bay, landing in a crouch. Standing up, he grinned, "Looks like we have the place to ourselves tonight. Want to watch a movie?"

"_Beauty and the Beast_?" Kim asked hopefully. Stretching, Billy mock-complained, "We always watch an animated fairy tale. For once can we watch a live action movie? I don't care if it's a musical! Just so that there are actual people on screen!"

Kim giggled, "Okay, you can pick the movie. Just not martial arts or one where stuff blows up. That's all Tommy ever wants to watch."

"Trouble in paradise?" Billy tried to keep his tone light and off-hand, but if Kim and Tommy were heading towards the end of their relationship maybe he had a chance with her. The thought made him feel guilty. Kim shrugged uneasily, uncomfortably aware of just how aware she was of Billy's chest under his sweat-soaked white undershirt.

"Don't get me wrong, Tommy's a great guy."

"Your knight in shining armor, we know," Billy rolled his eyes teasingly at her, making her flush. Then he frowned at her.

"Then who's your Prince Charming?"

You are. Kim thought it, but didn't dare say it out loud. Instead she returned to their previous topic, "So what movie do you want to watch tonight?"

"I was kidding. I'm okay with Beauty and the Beast if you want to watch it."

"No, you can pick it. I always pick."

Billy reached for the bottom of his shirt, then paused.

"Um, do you mind if I change my shirt? This one is kind of sweaty and oily from all the work I did on the Zords."

"I'm okay with it," Kim kept the eagerness out of her voice. With a wry grin Billy commented, "And somehow I doubt Tommy would mind either."

So he pealed off his shirt. Kim sucked in a breath. Sure, she had realized how fit Billy had become in the past few months, but not this fit. Firm, gilded muscles nearly shone in the light. Her fingers twitched from the need to explore the ridges and valleys of those muscles, and the rest of her wanted to be wrapped up in his strong, lean arms which ended in large but gentle hands. Kim raised her eyes up to his head. His hair was as thick and golden as ever; in fact, it needed a trim because it nearly brushed his shoulders now. Puberty had been generous to Billy; his facial features had tweaked to change him from adorably awkward to breathtakingly handsome. The recent removal of his glasses heightened this change. Some distant part of Kim wondered how long she could hold back her feelings for Billy when he now looked as wonderful as he was on the inside.

Feeling Kim's eyes on him, Billy felt his cheeks warm. Shyly he turned to her. Her caramel-colored hair was in a loose ponytail that he really wanted to undo. Her lean, limber limbs were relaxed and the dim lighting of the Zord Bay enabled Billy to see each curve of her body. Her chocolate eyes were wide, and her full lips were not-quite parted. To prevent himself from reaching out to stroke her fragile cheek he jammed his hands into his jean pockets.

"What?"  
"Nothing," Kim flushed, averting her eyes. "I haven't seen you without your shirt in a while. You've changed a lot."

Billy just snorted. "I'm still no where as handsome as Tommy or Rocky or even Adam."

Kim started at this. Was it possible that Billy had no idea about his new hotness? She sighed. Of course he didn't. He was Billy.

Hopping off the stool she grabbed his lower arm.

"Come on."

Just outside of the Zord Bay was a mirror which extended from the floor to nearly ten feet up the wall. She positioned Billy in front of it, forcing back the pleasure she got from the quick skimming of her hands against his muscles. When she was satisfied she took a step back.

"There."

Billy stared at his reflection, shocked.

"That's not me. That person is… ah… considerably physically attractive."

"Hate to break it to you, but that's you," Kim grinned, folding her arms across her chest. Slowly Billy ran a hand up one side of his chest, watching the reflection do the same. Yes, he had noticed that it was becoming easier and easier to battle Putties and yes, he wasn't quite so oblivious as not to notice that the female population of Angel Grove High had been paying a bit more attention to him than of late but nonetheless…

"I look _good_."

Kim giggled at the surprise in Billy's voice. "That's putting it mildly."

Tearing his eyes away from his reflection Billy grinned at Kim, making her heart melt.

"I have to recant an earlier statement. Tommy would indeed mind you seeing me like this."

"I won't tell if you won't."

Still partially in shock over the discovery of his physical transformation Billy merely nodded.

Sigh of bliss. Yeah… knowing Billy, he probably wouldn't have noticed how cute he had become until someone pointed it out to him. In case you couldn't tell, this was some point during the third season of Mighty Morphin prior to Kim's departure. Now for my lovely reviewers: I concur with KelseyHalliwell on that they should have been canon; Bridgette Barrymore, I love your reviews dearly (thanks for catching the Andros thing… I couldn't resist putting that in) but you don't HAVE to review multiple chapters, especially if I put up multiple chapters at a time; Tanzettigirl, I hate to break it to you but the overall plot is kind of the Billy/Kim love story; and a simple thank you to asdeed. Want your name mentioned? REVIEW!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Gift

Okay, time for another update in the world of Billy/Kim fluff. Quick question: um, my stories have next to them a thing that starts for saying Life- 60 days' but the number of days keeps shrinking!!! And there are stories from like 2001, so I know there's a way to make fanfics last forever, but how? I really don't want to upload my stories again every 60 days. Virtual candy corn for anyone who helps out. And hi again to Brigette Barrymore and a warm welcome to Spyridon for liking fluff.

7: Gift

Thanks to his newest morpher, Tommy had e-mailed Billy a few weeks back to tell him he couldn't attend the annual holiday party in the Command Center. He didn't want to leave Conner, Kira, and Ethan alone for even a day. Even Rocky and Zhane calling him 'mother hen' wasn't enough to deter him. Without being able to teleport, Tommy did not want to go so far from Reefside. The other Rangers had resigned themselves to having a holiday party without Tommy when Adam had had an idea.

On the last day of school prior to Christmas break, the first eighteen Earth Rangers (minus Tommy) snuck into his house to prep for a surprise holiday party. As the first Red Ranger, Jason took charge.

"Okay- Billy, Trini, Zack, and Kim, you neaten up and decorate the living room area. Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Kat, you put up the outside decorations. Tanya and Justin, you'll be helping me cook in the kitchen. Space- you six straighten up the rest of the first floor and put up some decorations."

Everyone nodded. Jason put his fist high in the air.

"Say it with me!"

"POWER RANGERS FOREVER!" everyone cheered before heading off to ready Tommy's house for the holiday party. Putting in a Christmas album, Kim hummed along to the song as she spread holly branches everywhere. Zack and Trini were putting up red and green streamers, and already delicious aromas were wafting out of the kitchen. Placing two candelabrums on the mantel (one for Kwanza and one for Hanukah) she sighed to herself, "This will be the best holiday party ever."

"You always say that," Billy laughed as he came up next to her. With a wide smile Kim replied, "That's because they get better every year."

Still smiling Billy led over to the doorway to the hall.

"Look up."

Kim raised an eyebrow at him. "Mistletoe?"

"Yeah," he smiled sheepishly. Reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck Kim reminded him, "You don't need mistletoe in order to kiss me."

"I know," Billy responded just before he lowered his mouth to hers. Kim felt the familiar warmth rise up in her as the kiss deepened. With a soft sigh she opened her mouth a bit, just enough to take the kiss even further.

Still kissing her, Billy put his hands on Kim's slight hips to tug her against him. Her arms slid down from around his neck to explore his muscled chest under his blue V-neck sweater. Momentarily moving away to get some air and to nuzzle her neck, Billy quickly resumed the kiss. Nearly whimpering Kim grabbed at the front of his shirt and started to add even more passion to the kiss. With a soft growl of approval Billy moved his hands further back to encase her bottom and nipped at her bottom lip.

Her heart pounding, Kim released Billy's shirt only to slide her fingers into his thick gold hair. Kissing desperately, they almost didn't hear the impressed 'dude' from the hallway. Almost.

Both blushing, they stepped back and turned to face their audience, a group of four teens. A sturdy African-American in a blue jersey and jeans with clipped black hair rammed his elbow into the ribs of a lean teen with fair skin and chestnut brown hair who was dressed in a red golf shirt and beige pants, complaining, "You made them stop."

"Ethan, Conner, grow up," the sole girl informed the pair scathingly. She was dressed in a yellow long-sleeved shirt, a black jumper, yellow tights, and black boots and had fair skin and dark gold hair. The last teen, who was hauling a good seven foot tall evergreen tree behind him and had tawny skin and fluffy black hair, laughed. He wore a black turtleneck sweater with a white snowflake design, black pants, and a white winter cap with a white ball on top. Adjusting the hem of her sleeveless pink dress Kim asked without meeting the teens' eyes, "Um, can we help you?"

"You could start by telling us who are you and why you're in Dr. O.'s house," the teen in red commented, folding his arms across his chest. Billy grinned wryly, recovering enough to wrap one arm around Kim's waist. Between the trio's attire and Tommy's e-mails he could guess who they were."

"Calm down, Conner. I take it you're Ethan and you're Kira." He looked thoughtfully at the final teen.

"Then you must be Trent."

"Yeah," he replied bashfully. Suddenly Ethan made a strangled sound from deep within his throat.

"You're Billy Cranston and you're Kim Hart. Okay, question- were you two in a relationship prior to 2003, or were you just that oblivious?"

"Just that oblivious," Zack called out as he inflated a four-foot Santa in a corner. Billy glared at his best friend as he tightened his grip on Kim, who just nestled closer to him.

"I, uh, I, what?!" Ethan tried to make another comment, but confronted with one of his technology idols he was in shock. Conner narrowed his eyes at Billy.

"You still haven't explained why you're in our science teacher's house."

Billy opened his mouth, but suddenly making the link between the color-coded strangers in Dr. O.'s house and Dr. O.'s Ranger history, Conner jerked his head at Trent and shook his head slightly. Understanding, Billy modified his statement.

"We're all high school friends of Tommy's."

"I hope you guys didn't bring a tree because Conner and Ethan made me drag it almost the entire way here," Trent commented dryly. Conner shrugged, "You paid for most of it, so you should carry it the longest."

"I know there's a flaw in that logic but I'm too tired to work it out right now," Trent sighed, putting down the tree and sitting down on the floor. With a giggle Kira helped him back to his feet.

"Come on. Dr. O.'s friends probably want our help."

"Doing what exactly?" Ethan finally managed a coherent thought. Conner rolled his eyes.

"Doing what we were planning to do anyway- plan a surprise holiday party for Dr. O."

"Cool," Ethan decided.

Seeing Tommy's face as he realized what his teammates old and new had done for him when he finally came home was a great Christmas gift, Kim decided. But while everyone was eating and talking Billy tugged her off again to stand under the sprig of mistletoe in the doorway.

"Now where were we?" he grinned, running a hand through her silky hair. Breathing in his vanilla and electric scent Kim replied, "Um… I love you?"

Billy rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you too. Merry Christmas, Kimberly."

"Merry Christmas, Billy," she smiled as she went up on tip-toe to kiss him. And that was an even better Christmas gift.

I hope you all had as much fun reading this one-shot as I had writing it. I'm aware that having Trent becoming the evil Ranger a few weeks after Christmas crams most of the season into the second semester but I really wanted Tommy to be 'normal' for Christmas. Now, I wasn't trying to be politically correct by calling it a 'holiday' party. It's just that from the episode 'A Season to Remember' it is clear that the Rangers celebrate different winter holidays. I think Bridge might be the only Jewish Ranger (I saw a clip of his 'Actually, Jack, I'm Jewish. So you might say that Hanukah came early this year' comment and it was hilarious.) but just in case… Dude, no wonder I love Bridge. I ramble just like him. Shut me up & review!


	8. Chapter 8: Distraction

Thanks for the reviews. I love reviews. And a whole Zord-ful of candy corn to Tanzettigirl for informing me that no, my fanfics are not going to disappear off the face of the Internet. It'd be even more, but your supposed fluff fanfic 'With and Without' really freaked me out… although it did confirm that we psychotic fanfic writers can have the characters go all the way on the page as long it's not too graphic. All the fanfics I read seem to skip over the whole getting naked thing. Dude, I've read too many romance novels. But anyway, now I know that bedroom scenes are allowed… if not exactly common. And to Spyridon- yeah, but I think DT can handle it. Besides, I can't help but wonder where the heck were all of Tommy's Ranger buddies during DT. Seriously. Bridgette Barrymore- sorry, I'm more of a Tommy/Kat & Bridge/Z girl. And greetings to Ghostwriter. I checked out the beginning of your video. Cute. Now, on with the fluff! Oh- I **still** don't own the Power Rangers, in case you're wondering. _**Now**_ I'll shut up.

8: Distraction

Billionaire archeologist Andrew Hartford had e-mailed Billy in early March, asking for a meeting. Something urged Billy to go, and he was glad he had. Mr. Hartford had a genuine need for a Ranger team, and Billy knew he was the best person for the job to provide the necessary morphers. So he had been working on the five trackers, as he had dubbed them, for the past six weeks without stop.

And Kimberly Hart (soon to be Kimberly Cranston) had a slight problem with that. Yes, she understood the need for Rangers, but Billy was going to burn himself out if he kept up his current pace. After mulling over her dilemma all morning up in the Command Center's kitchen, Kimberly had reached a solution. She had to go down into the Den and jump her fiancée. End of story.

So she changed out of her jeans, pink T-shirt, and sneakers into a sleek pink camisole, a flowing blue skirt, and pink sandals. For some reason male Rangers were very pleased when their girlfriends wore their color. Probably it had to do with testosterone and territory, but Kim was going to take full advantage of it today.

The elevator seemed very slow in reaching the Den; Kimberly folded her arms and tapped her foot. Finally the doors slid open and Kimberly stepped into the Den. Several feet away Billy was standing at a work table, tinkering. Quietly she walked over to him and ran her hands up his firm back.

"How's it going?"

"Fine; just finished the Red tracker. Now I can start on the…" Billy trailed off, losing his train of thought when Kim started to nuzzle at his neck with her mouth. The feel of her soft lips there made his heartbeat pick up.

"Kimberly…"

"Uh-huh?" she inquired innocently, reaching her hands around his trim waist to start unbuttoning his long-sleeved blue shirt. She smiled against his neck when she discovered that he wasn't wearing an undershirt. Gently putting down his tools, Billy strived with difficulty to keep his head clear.

"Kimberly, I know I've been busy later. But Mr. Hartford requested that the trackers be complete by the end of July at the latest."

"Too bad," Kimberly whispered into his ear, unbuttoning the final button on Billy's shirt. With Billy motionless, she slowly slid the shirt off. It fell onto the concrete floor in a heap.

Even after four years, Billy still took Kimberly's breath away. Almost worshipfully she traced the grooves of his muscles with her fingertips, gliding across the taut golden skin. Then she ran her palms down his muscled, lean arms and slipped her hands over his hands momentarily. Then she pulled back and pulled off her own shirt. Finally turning around Billy scooped Kimberly up into his arms. He sighed with a wide grin as he carried her towards their bedroom, "You are a minx, Kimberly Anne Hart."

Kimberly just giggled as she wrapped her arms around Billy's neck. Resting her neck on his shoulder she replied, "No- I'm a Pink Ranger."

Okay, okay. I didn't go into as much detail as I could have. But I wanted to hear you guys' opinions on the idea (yes, Tanzettigirl, I really did read the fanfic… I just was too stressed out to review. I mean, Kim sleeps with Billy and THEN gets a letter from Tommy. As Alpha would say, ai ai ai). If you want to keep the Fluff Epic PG-13, fine by me. But I kind of want to unleash my inner Nora Roberts (who apparently doesn't want us writing fanfics about her stuff as well as not owned by me. Odd.) So review!


	9. Chapter 9: Worst Case Scenario

Well… this one is a tad angsty but not for reasons you might think. Read on to find out.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. :(

9: Worst Case Scenario

Kimberly Hart was curled up on the floor of her bedroom in her small bungalow in Florida, wishing she could die. Tears streamed down her face from closed eyelids and her breathing was uneven. The blinds were lowered and closed, and the light was off. She just wanted to be alone.

_Knock, knock._

Silent, she kept crying. Maybe the person would just go away.

_Knock, knock._

They were more persistent this time. Still hoping to be left alone, Kimberly tugged her knees even closer against her chest where her heart felt like it was breaking. Feeling her heart still beating strongly, she burst out into fresh tears.

_Knock, knock, knock._

The knocker sounded nearly frantic now, but Kimberly didn't move. She couldn't move. With a muffled wail she pressed her forehead against her knees.

Then came more knocks, too many too fast. Whimpering Kim just tried to curl further up into a ball. Maybe if she curled up enough, she would vanish.

A faint voice pierced through her agony, coming from beyond the front door.

"Kimberly?"

If it had been anyone else Kim would have remained where she laid. But hearing Billy's voice full of concern for her even as he was overwhelmed with his own grief roused Kim to her feet. Rubbing at her bloodshot eyes Kim shuffled to the front door and unlocked it. Upon seeing his wan but still kind face standing on her front stoop she burst into fresh tears, but this time the tears were ones of relief. Knowing this, Billy gathered her into his arms and led her back inside.

"Shush," he murmured, holding her tight. This was what they both needed right now. Someone to hold close, someone who truly understood, someone that they cared about too. That is why he came all the way from Aquitar to Florida on Earth. He needed Kim, and it had just become very clear she needed him too. But even amidst his grief, an errant thought arose in Billy's mind that Kimberly would never care about him the way he did for her. But still he cradled her in his arms. Taking in a deep breath of his vanilla and electric scent Kimberly regained some of the security she had had just the day before.

"Oh, Billy," she whimpered, pressing herself against him. "Oh, Billy."

Cupping the back of her hand with a single hand, Billy made soothing sounds to her as he drew her towards the couch. He sat down first, and then arranged Kimberly to be comfortable in his lap. Snuggled up against him, Kimberly had to be honest with herself. She hadn't felt this good since she had left Angel Grove nearly three years ago. Since she had left the two most important males in her life behind (Tommy and Jason shared third). And now she would never see one of them again in any dimension as long as she lived.

Resting his cheek on top of her head, Billy let out a heavy breath, tears glistening in his blue eyes.

"I can't believe it either."

Kimberly hiccupped before speaking. "I never should have left."

"Neither should have I," Billy recriminated himself. "I could have done something to have kept him from being captured… or have at least tried to."

Kimberly sniffled miserably.

"He can't be gone."

"But he is."

"No…" she whimpered, even as she knew in her heart that he spoke the truth. Tightening his arms around her Billy smiled for the first time since he had heard the news from Tommy who had gotten it from TJ mere hours after the final victory in Angel Grove.

"You're right."

"I am?" Kimberly's eyes widened as she looked up at him. Seeing her so wide-eyed, full of both grief and hope at once, Billy couldn't help but rest his forehead against hers to get closer.

"As long as we honor his memory and continue on with his mission he won't be fully gone from this world."

"To be forgotten is the final death," Kimberly whispered. Billy smiled as he tucked back a strand of silky brown hair behind a slight ear.

"Precisely. We carry a part of Zordon inside us still. And we always will."

Strengthened by the resolve in Billy's voice Kim wiped away the last of her tears. As she nestled back into his lap she sighed, "But I'll always miss him. Zordon was like a father to me."

"He was like a father to me too," Billy murmured, keeping his arms tight around Kimberly. After losing Zordon, who seemed invincible and immortal, she seemed even more fragile and lovely in his eyes. The two of them sat like that for the rest of the day, gaining new hope from the other's presence after the death of their beloved mentor.

So? What did you think? I figure the earlier Rangers would freak upon learning of Zordon's death. Especially Kim, given how volatile her emotions tend to be and how close she was to Zordon. And Billy had an equally close, if different, relationship with him. This might be considered my eulogy to the great sage of Eltar, I guess.


	10. Chapter 10: Denial

Okay, this one will be much more fluffy. Or at least I think so. Hard to tell since I haven't written it yet. :) I don't own the Power Rangers. If I did, Merrick & Shayla would be together, Fran & RJ would be together, OO would have visited JF, JF would have visited RPM, and Dillon & Summer would have gotten together a long time ago. Ditto for Ziggy & Dr. K. Maybe I should change my name to the Female Bridge since I ramble so much… just kidding.

10: Denial

Kimberly was doing laundry in a small room in the Command Center. Since Billy hadn't quite managed to make the Command Center fully automated and she needed something to do between teaching/training at her gymnast studio some of the chores had fallen to her. But more often than not Billy helped out.

But with the evil Zen-aku on the loose, Billy was in front of his consul 24/7 to ensure Wild Force's safety. So Kimberly was on her own.

Pulling the colored load out of the dryer Kimberly dumped it into a large oblong container to fold elsewhere. But first she hung up the clothes. She had pink hangers and Billy had blue ones. Picking up a pale blue T-shirt Kimberly sniffed it. Even though it was freshly cleaned, it still smelled of Billy somehow. She cuddled it for a moment before hanging it up.

"That was weird," observed a friendly voice from behind her. Turning around, Kimberly beamed.

"Jason!"

"Hi, Kimberly," the sturdy black-haired man grinned back from the doorway. Curiously he inquired, "How's Wild Force holding up?"

"Um… the Blue Ranger had his Giraffe Zord crystal taken away by Zen-aku two days ago, so Billy's understandably upset about that."

Jason snorted. "Hey, Kim?"

"Don't ask about the shirt," Kim cut him off as she hung up her pink polo shirt. Jason was quiet, waiting. Finally Kimberly glowered at him.

"Stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?"

"That!"

Jason just smiled.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I won't tell him."

"There's nothing to tell," Kim tried to convince not only Jason, but herself too.

Jason looked at her, clearly unconvinced.

"Nothing," Kimberly repeated. Jason just folded his arms.

"Why were you smelling Billy's shirt, Kim?"

"Because it smelled nice?"

"Because it was Billy's…" Jason's eyes narrowed at her. "Maybe all this time you've been spending with him is starting to influence your heart."

"That's nonsense," Kim grumbled, still hanging up clothes. Her feelings for Billy had been ignited the moment she had first laid eyes on him. It just was harder to deny her feelings now that she was spending nearly all day with him every day. But she had to, because there was no way Billy would ever see her in the same way.

_You want nights too_, a little voice whispered in her head. The accompanying image made Kimberly weak in the knees but she tried to hide it from Jason, who luckily was still mulling over the idea that Kimberly just might have a crush on Billy.

"So do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Have a crush on Billy."

"What? NO!" Kim yelped. Her heart pounding, she lied, "Billy and I are just friends, nothing more. I don't have any romantic feelings for him whatsoever."

"All right then," Jason said, not entirely convinced.

Neither of them was aware that Billy had been standing just a few feet down the hall, coming to tell Kimberly about the Wild Force Rangers' rescue of Princess Shayla from Zen-aku. Hearing her words, Billy's wolf spirit let out an anguished howl. It was now official. Kimberly did not return his feelings for her… whatsoever.

Okay, I lied. Not too fluffy. Kim & Billy have self-esteem issues. Like, don't like? Review either way. Scratch that. Please don't flame me. My little writer's ego is fragile enough already!


	11. Chapter 11: Power

Hi. Glad to know that everyone is enjoying the fanfic. I kind of reviewed my own story, weird I know, which will answer Tanzettigirl's reviews. But hi to asdeed & a MAJOR thank you to Rachel for reading. And thanks for reviewing to Ghostwriter & Spyridon. Now on with the fluff! Which I don't own since I don't own Power Rangers.

11: Power

As he lay in bed that night, Billy Cranston still couldn't believe it. He, a geeky and physically awkward fourteen-year-old, was now a super hero. A Power Ranger, to be precise. And the technology in the Power Chamber was mind-blowing, especially that fully-automated droid Alpha. He couldn't wait to investigate it.

When he had transformed from regular old Billy Cranston into the Blue Power Ranger, there had been this incredible surge of energy, of power inside him. He felt like he could do anything when morphed. And maybe he could.

What was even better was that his four closest friends were the other Power Rangers. Jason was Red, Trini was Yellow, Zack was Black (those latter two might get uncomfortable if Trini and Zack thought about it long enough), and Kimberly was Pink. Billy let out a contented sigh. In her sleek pink and white uniform Kimberly was gorgeous, even when – no, especially when she was fighting evil. And since they were both super heroes he had a feeling he'd be spending a lot of time with her as well as the others soon. And he couldn't be happier about that.

But how would they stay in touch and alert the others to monster attacks? Last time Billy checked, none of them were telepathic. Maybe he could design some sort of walkie-talkies which would enable them to communicate. Yeah… communicators. Rolling out of bed, Billy tugged on a blue windbreaker before heading down into the garage, which served as his lab. He might not be much of a fighter even when morphed, but he'll help his new team in any way he could.

Snuggled under her blanket, Kimberly was smiling happily. Becoming a super hero and saving the world hadn't been on her list of things to do today but she was glad she had. Besides the whole Earth-will-live-for-another-day thing.

When she 'morphed' into the Pink Power Ranger, she felt different. Older, stronger, braver. Tomorrow she'd have to ask the others if it was similar for them. Especially Billy. When he morphed he went from adorably awkward to what Zordon had described him as- patient and wise. And cute. That one Kimberly added mentally. But even if the giant magic head thing (what exactly **was** Zordon anyway?) had been right about Billy, she wasn't sure if she was graceful and smart. Graceful, maybe. Smart? Billy was the smart one, Jason was the fearless leader, Zack was the comedy relief, Trini was the nurturer, so what was she? Her smile faltered for a moment, then returned.

She might not know now, but she figured she'd find out soon enough. Besides, if being a super hero meant spending a lot of extra time with Billy without excuse, she'd take it.

Billy and Kim on being superheroes the night following 'Day of the Dumpster'. What did you think? Please tell via review!


	12. Chapter 12: Song

Return of the fluff!!! Oo, scary. Not really. Still don't own Power Rangers. Sniffle. Or Dreams Come True or their lyrics, an awesome band which also comes from Japan. Hey, that kind of rhymed. Nice.

12: Song

"_I knew that we belonged together  
Long before I knew your name  
And the only thing I longed for  
Was a sign to prove you felt the same_

Somehow I knew your every secret  
Just by looking in your eyes  
From the very moment I met you  
I was thinking of the rest of our lives."

Kimberly sang along to the CD as she cleaned the counter prior to making dinner. As she sang she thought about her boyfriend, Billy, which made her sing with all the more passion. Pausing to dance, she kept singing.

"_Just say to me_

I'm gonna love you 'til the end of the time  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
Eternity, eternity is on our side

I'm not afraid to say forever  
You have made me feel so sure  
'Cause I know it's everlasting  
And I've never had this feeling before

Keep telling me

I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
Eternity, I'll love you for eternity."  


Coming up from the Den, where Hayley had been telling him the results of Lothor and Mesogog's temporary alliance, Billy followed the sound of Kimberly singing. With a smile he watched her dance and sing.

"_Caught in the tide  
And it brought me to you  
And now I know that dreams come true_

I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
Eternity, eternity, is on our side."  


"Hey, Kimberly," he smiled as he entered the kitchen. Holding out a hand he inquired, "May I have this dance?"

"Sure," Kimberly grinned, taking his hand. As they danced the song finished, the singer finishing alone.

_I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
Eternity, eternity, is on our side (is on our side)_

I'm gonna love 'til the end of time ('til the end of time)  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
Eternity, eternity, is on our side  
Eternity, I'll love you for eternity.

As the track ended, Billy pulled Kimberly in for a kiss. His hands on her hips and her hands on his shoulders and their lips on each other's, they both knew they too had found a love which would last for eternity.

Flame me, flame my writing, flame fluff, heck even flame Power Rangers if you really want to (although if you hate Power Rangers, then why are you reading this?) but don't you dare flame Dreams Come True. They are the best band in the world. Yes, even better than ABBA or Queen.


	13. Chapter 13: Dependence

More Billy & Kim pre-fluff. Yippee! I wish I owned Power Rangers, because then there'd be a Power Rangers TV channel. Imagine… Power Rangers 24/7.

13: Dependence

Billy watched the Titanium Ranger take down not one, but two monsters with his Max Solarzord on one of his viewing screens. With a sigh of relief he rose from his chair and stretched his arms. It seemed that everything was fine for now in Mariner Bay. As he headed over towards the elevator he became aware that it was already heading down to the Den.

Its doors slid open to reveal Kimberly in a pink shirt, cut-off jeans, and sneakers. With a chuckle he told her, "I was coming up."

"I just wanted to know what you wanted for dinner, since I was about to start making it," Kim told him, tugging on her ponytail sheepishly. Billy suggested, "How about I help you make it tonight? You always seem to do it alone."

"I saw the results of your cake-making machine, Billy."

"I was fourteen!"

"Uh-huh."

He exhaled, "Besides, we'll be cooking the old fashioned way."

"Which still involves technology for you to fiddle with."

Billy decided to play dirty. "You're the one who blew up my computer."

Kim giggled helplessly at that, and soon Billy was laughing too. Once they had stopped Kim took his hand.

"Fine. You can help me make dinner."

"Yes!" Billy smiled in triumph. As the elevator doors closed he inquired, "So what are we making?"

At length they decided on spaghetti and meatballs with fruit salad. Kimberly took care of the former while Billy did the latter. With the CD player on low, they worked in comfortable silence. As he diced up a pineapple, Billy glanced over at Kimberly.

_She always takes my breath away_, he thought to himself. _I would swear she gets prettier every time I see… except that's physically impossible. Isn't it?_

Worriedly Billy reflected on the fact that whenever he tried to imagine the Command Center without Kimberly he simply couldn't. She cheered him up when the Rangers were having difficulties, shared his joy when they were victorious, made sure he ate regularly, assisted him with the Command Center's upkeep, and just generally kept him company. But what if she decided to move on or got tired of this? What would he do without her? He loved her. He wanted her. He needed her. He depended on her.

When Kimberly looked his way, he quickly returned his full attention to the pineapple.

Flushing slightly, Kimberly resumed molding the meat into balls. _I must have imagined Billy looking at me_, she decided. _I mean, why would he be looking at me anyway?_

Kimberly loved living in the Command Center. In addition to all the old memories already here, she was creating new ones every day. Eventually all Power Rangers came here at least once… a month. Yet more often than not it was just her and Billy. She quickly glanced at him. A clump of gold hair sliced through his forehead, his bright blue eyes were on the grapes he was now adding to the large bowl, and his stance was powerful yet relaxed.

_Oh, he's so handsome_, Kimberly mentally sighed. Realizing she had pretty much just quoted the Disney movie _Robin Hood_ she giggled, making Billy look over at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing… I've just watched Disney movies a few too many times."

"I can vouch for that," Billy gently teased before returning to the fruit salad he was preparing. Kimberly smiled, thinking of the frequent nights she and Billy spent in the rec room watching said movies and eating popcorn. Sometimes they'd slide around in their socks on the slippery floors, or have water fights in the middle of cleaning the Zords. Other times they'd pass the entire day just reading in adjacent arm chairs in the library. About once a week they'd go have a picnic in Angel Grove park or go visit an old teammate. Usually Adam because he had a dojo. Not that the Command Center didn't have a training area; it did, and they made full use of it.

Nowadays Kimberly only had one fear. All the texts she had read on animal spirits stated that Wolves only fell in love once- when they met their true love. So what would happen to her friendship with Billy when he met his true love? She really didn't want to leave the Command Center (and not just because Billy was there) but she might have to in order to keep whatever remained of her heart when Billy met his true love from getting ground up into trillions of particles. _The really troubling part is_, Kimberly frowned to herself, _that Crane spirits are pretty much the same as Wolf spirits when it comes to love- once and it's over. My heart will always belong to Billy… and I don't want it anywhere else. I love him, and depend on him, too much to want otherwise._

Seeing Kimberly distractedly frowning at the meatballs Billy allowed himself to eye her for a moment before swiftly redirecting his gaze back to the pears he was dicing. _I wonder what she's thinking about_, he mused.

Billy had read the same texts on animal spirits as Kimberly. Quickly chancing a second look he fretted, _Maybe she's thinking about her dream guy._

Billy's theory went thus: Kimberly, from an early age, had a fairly good idea on what her Prince Charming should be like. At some point she had concluded she would never meet him. So she decided to settle for a knight in shining armor (a.k.a Tommy). But when she realized that as far as Kat was concerned Tommy **was** Prince Charming, Kimberly broke up with him so he could be free to date Kat (who, even if he would never admit it, he was already falling pretty hard for). But Billy got lost after that. Why hadn't she re-entered the dating scene? She could find someone. A famous, beautiful gymnast like her would be attractive to almost anyone. Although privately Billy thought no one could ever love Kimberly as much as he did.

Back to Kimberly and dating. Even though he knew, he _**knew**_, it was in her best interest he couldn't bring himself to encourage her to date. The mere idea of Kimberly with another man infuriated him. He had tolerated her relationship with Tommy because one, at the time he was a dweeb and therefore a, not exactly prime boyfriend material, and b, he couldn't kick Tommy's butt due to the whole dweeb thing (and by the time he could probably kick Tommy's butt he liked Tommy too much to do it). And two, he had genuinely thought that Kimberly and Tommy would live happily ever after. It was only in the past two years that he had created and fine-tuned his theory. Allowing himself one last look at Kimberly, Billy wondered if he'd ever be more than a friend to her.

Ta-da! Next time in the Mega Fluff Epic… how Billy and Kim got together! (drum roll). Let's just say it's a very evil tornado indeed that doesn't blow some good.


	14. Chapter 14: Dare

FLUFF!!!! (That evil cackling you're hearing is me.) However, this is less fluffy than the previous Dare one-shot. But it's still pretty fluffy and pretty obvious what goes on.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them. Trust me, you'd know if I did.

14: Dare

Shivering, a frigid Kimberly laid in her bed. Thanks to that giant evil tornado-thing that had wiped out the Wind Ninja Academy earlier that day the Command Center had blown a fuse or something. As far as she could understand from Billy's rather scientific explanation the surge of Dark Power had upset the scale so drastically and so suddenly that the Command Center had shut down as a safety mechanism. There was nothing to do except wait for the balance to get back in some form of order.

But deserts got really, really, really cold at night. And with the climate control shut down, it therefore was now really, really, really cold in the Command Center. With no way back to Angel Grove or anywhere else. Even after putting on multiple layers of pajamas and getting out several more blankets and quilts Kimberly was still cold. Shivering she got up and tugged on her warmest bed robe and slipped her feet into her fuzziest slippers. Thus fortified she made her way down the stairs to Billy's bedroom, which was a relatively small chamber adjacent to the Den, where he was lying under several thick blue blankets, nearly asleep.

"Billy?" she whispered. Blearily he sat up, allowing Kim to see he wore a thick blue sweatshirt instead of his usual white undershirt for pajamas.

"I'm cold. Could I sleep in your bed tonight?" Kimberly got the words out before she lost the nerve. The idea of being in the same bed as Billy turned her stomach into a cloud of butterflies.

"Um…" went Billy. The idea of Kimberly in his bed heated him right up, more than his extra layers of clothes and blankets had. But he couldn't resist, not when she was looking at him with wide chocolate brown eyes and wrapped up in a warm pink bed robe. Plus he could actually see their breath when they exhaled.

"Sure. I mean, it **is** a double bed."

Sheepishly he removed Lupus to his bedside table. With a slight giggle Kimberly clamored in, pealing off her bed robe to reveal flannel men's style pajamas, wiggling her way under the blankets.

"You still sleep with Lupus in your bed?"

"Well… it's a bad habit I know, but I've done it for as long as I remember," Billy tried to explain. Reaching out a cool hand Kimberly stroked his thick gold hair.

"It's cute, just like you used to be."

"Used to be?" Billy looked at her, unable to hide his hurt. Sure, the conversation he had overhead between her and Jason last year confirmed that Kimberly had only fraternal feelings towards him but still. Snuggling deeper under the blankets Kimberly smiled teasingly at him, "Sorry, but I'm not dragging you out to the mirror again. At least not until morning."

"Oh." Billy blushed. So she did notice his physical appearance. That was a small comfort, but it was a comfort.

"Good night, Billy."

"Good night, Kimberly."

Already feeling warmer the two of them went to sleep.

_A few hours later…_

Still more asleep than awake, Billy nestled closer to Kimberly's lax form. Almost of its own free will his hand slid down to rest on her hip. When her only response was to snuggle up against him Billy tightened his grip a bit.

Waking up, Kimberly looked up into Billy's sleepy but contented face with his bright blue eyes unfocused and half-closed.

"Hiya Billy," she smiled lazily, and then she did something that she had been wanting to do for a very, very long time. She kissed him.

Instantly fully awake, Billy returned the kiss. Gasping Kimberly fully explored his lips even as he explored hers. Shyly her hands started to work on the buttons of her long-sleeved magenta flannel pajama shirt as they continued kissing.

Uncertainly Billy brushed the slight gap between her lips with his tongue, and was rewarded when Kimberly opened her mouth to him. Now his hands started to help Kim's on their quest to unbutton her shirt. Hungrily Kimberly continued the kiss as he slipped off her outer shirt. Meanwhile in the distance the Command Center's power generator began to hum as it reactivated. Neither Billy nor Kim noticed.

Billy nearly growled in annoyance when a pink T-shirt was revealed instead of flesh, but just then Kimberly ended the kiss.

"Kimberly…" he started, but then she pressed a finger against his lips. Softly she told him, "I need to tell you something before anything else happens."

"What?" Billy asked past the finger, reaching up with a hand to run it through her silky brown hair. She smiled shyly, meeting his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Billy smiled back, gently overturning her hand and kissing its palm. Yeah, he was probably dreaming, which wasn't a good thing considering how Kimberly was currently actually in his bed but right now he didn't care because the dream-Kimberly had just sincerely told him that she loved him. Kimberly was equally sure she was dreaming, but as long as she got to kiss Billy and hear him say 'I love you' to her in perfect sincerity she didn't care either. With a sigh of contentment Kim leaned back down to resume the kiss.

Afterwards Kimberly started to nuzzle at Billy's collarbone. Languidly Billy wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"You okay?"

Kimberly just gave him a look. In response Billy lightly kissed the tip of her nose.

"Just checking… it was our first time, after all."

Kimberly flushed slightly and smiled happily at him.

"It was wonderful."

With a grin Billy nestled closer to her.

"I love you …."

With a blissful sigh Kimberly snuggled up against him.

"I love you too. Night, Billy," she yawned. Billy nestled her closely to him as he replied quietly, "Night, Kimberly."

Within a few minutes they were asleep.

This is almost as fluffy as the original. Yay!


	15. Chapter 15: Sacrifice

I'm glad everyone is enjoyed 'Dare'. And sorry it's taken me a while to update. Life's been a touch psychotic lately. But… with the M rating it's not on the regular list anymore, which really freaked me out at first since I didn't know where it went (ask Tanzettigirl if you want to know just how freaked I got). I guess fewer people will find it now, but I figure Billy/Kim isn't all that popular for whatever reason so oh well. Anyway, these next two chapters are pre-fluff, but #17 will be the aftermath of #14. Yippee!

15: Sacrifice

Kimberly was practicing on the balance beam when it hit her. Suddenly her eyes weren't seeing the gymnastics room of the Command Center; they were seeing some alien landscape where a battle was waging. She recognized Cassie Chan and Kendrix Morgan, two of her heirs of the Pink power. Motionless she watched Kendrix sacrifice herself to protect both Space and Lost Galaxy. Pain and grief welled up inside her. With a gasp she was back on Earth in the Command Center, safe and sound.

Ashen, she sat down on the balance beam. That wasn't how the Power was supposed to work. It was supposed to save people, not hurt them. And in this case, worse.

"Oh, Kendrix," she whimpered, hugging herself tightly. "Oh, Kendrix."

That evening, she pushed around her peas on her plate. Across the table, Billy watched her anxiously. Cutting up his ham he at length broke the heavy silence.

"TJ sent me some pretty bad news today from Terra Venture, which I know I should tell you, but if you're not okay I ought to wait. So… what's wrong?"

Kimberly looked up into Billy's concerned blue eyes.

"I already know about Kendrix."

"You do?" Billy queried in surprise. Kimberly nodded forlornly, lying down her spoon. With a heavy sigh Billy got up and walked over to her. Starting to rub her shoulders he said, "I'm sorry."

"I wish Zordon was still alive. None of us ever died."

Subconsciously Billy's grip tightened on her shoulders. Realizing it, he forced himself to ease his grip.

"True, but Lost Galaxy isn't part of 'us'. They're an entirely different team with equally different goals and challenges from ours."

"But losing one of their own!" Kim exclaimed, craning her neck to look up at Billy. He exhaled.

"What Kendrix did was by her own choice, Kimberly."

"I know, I was there."

"You were?"

"Well, in spirit yeah."

"You had a vision?" Billy asked curiously.

"Um… it might be called that, sure."

Billy put his scientific curiosity on lockdown so he could focus on tending to Kimberly's emotional state. Lightly kissing the top of her head, he asked, "Do you need me to do anything for you?"

"Just stay close, okay?"

"Okay," Billy nodded, gently squeezing her shoulders.

Short & sweet story means short & sweet reviews, right? (hint, hint)


	16. Chapter 16: Let me tell you a story

Sorry for the long delay… it's been hectic. But I'm back now, and the Fluff Epic is back to PG-13. It was fun while it lasted.

Chapter Sixteen: "Let Me Tell You a Story"

It was summer in Angel Grove, and six-year-old Billy Cranston was intent on reading his book on animals in the park. Sitting under a tree, he was oblivious to his surrounding until Kim Hart bounced up in front of him.

"Hi, Billy!"

"Hi, Kim," he couldn't help but smile back. Her pigtails flapping, the petite girl sat down next to him, holding a book. For a minute there was silence, but Billy could practically hear her silent fidgeting.

Glancing over at her, he saw that she was looking at him imploringly. His shoulders slumped, and his eyes looked up at the cloudless sky above.

"How about you let me tell you a story?"  
"Really? That'd be great!" Kim squealed in delight. "A fairy tale?"

She held out the book she was holding. Billy sighed.

"I said 'tell you a story', not 'read you a story'."

Kim eyed him warily. "What's the difference?"

"I'm going to make up a fairy tale to tell you."

"Oh. That's okay then."

After Kim had settled down, Billy began.

_Let's see… once upon a time, there was a magic forest. And this magic forest was a refuge for magical creatures such as phoenixes, griffins, unicorns, and even a couple of teenage dragons. Now, centaurs and fauns tended to the forest, but they had an elf princess. Not a queen, Kimberly, because queens tend to be stuffy and kind of boring, but a princess._

"Was she beautiful?"

"Well, she looked like an older version of you except with pointy ears because she was an elf, so yes."

Kim flushed as Billy quickly continued on with the story.

_The princess would use her bow and arrows to scare off any intruders, because she could never harm a fellow living being. She lived off fruit and vegetables and honey. She spent most of her time making sure the creatures, both magical and non-magical, that lived in her forest were happy and healthy. And in her spare time she liked to ride dragons._

_ Now, despite her best efforts, rumors got out about her forest's existence. And the gossip mill back then actually was a mill._

"What kind of mill?"

"Huh?" Billy puzzled, thrown off his train of thought. Kim rolled her eyes but tried again.

"A paper mill, a flour mill. Um… what other kind of mills are there?"

"I think it was a flour mill, because flour mills tend to have large and noisy water wheels," Billy decided.

"Okay."

_Some said she was an ugly ogress, others said she was a witch who changed her appearance at whim, and even others said she was a siren trying to lure men into her lair so she could steal their strength. But all the rumors agreed that there was a great treasure to be found in the middle of the forest. So a nearby king, who was very greedy, called together all his knights and told them to go storm the forest and get the treasure._

"Was there a treasure?"

"Of course."

"What was it?"

"The animals and plants in it. The forest was its own treasure."

"That makes sense."

_So all the knights set out with a full retinue of servants. Now, this king had two sons. The elder one was just as greedy and noxious as his father while the younger son was good-hearted and kind. Their names were… Gratten and Liam. Yeah, those were their names. Crown Prince Gratten led the knights to the forest while Liam seemed to stay behind in the castle._

_ Anyway, a robin got word back to the princess about the nearing knights, and she sent all the creatures into the deepest part of the forest. Now, they didn't want to go. They wanted to help their princess defend their forest, even though few had ever seriously used a weapon. But on this the princess was adamant. Only she would face the knights, because the forest was her responsibility, and hers alone._

_ Soon the knights came to the edge of the forest. Many of them laughed when they saw the slight maiden standing just within its borders. But some were like Liam, and didn't care for this quest but due to that same honor had to obey their king. Brandishing his sword Gratten crowed that the forest would be theirs by nightfall._

_ Notching an arrow, the princess readied herself for the battle. But then something happened none of them expected._

"Liam to the rescue!" Kim yelled gleefully. Billy gave her a long look.

"We don't know that for sure."

Now Kim gave him a long look. Wryly Billy asked, "Do you want to tell the rest of the story?"

"No. You're the one telling me a story. Go on. Does Liam save the day? Because as brave as she is, the princess couldn't defend the forest from all those bad knights."

"Give me a chance to finish," Billy grinned, at last giving up and shutting his own book.

_A strange knight in battered armor on a silver yearling with a white blaze on its forehead rode up, bearing three oaken lances. He made a challenge to Gratten: they would joust three times. If Gratten won, he and his army could go ahead and attack the forest. If he won, Gratten and the other knights would have to leave. Not wanting to seem a coward, Gratten accepted and called his squire to get his three yew-wood lances._

_ The contest took place in the strip of land between the army and the forest. The first time they both struck the other's shield so hard both their lances broke. The second time the same thing happened. Then came the third and final time._

_ Unknown to anyone, Gratten stuck a sharp point onto the tip of his third lance right before the third time. He was planning to use to harm the strange knight and therefore win. Even the princess didn't notice, because she was busy freaking out that the horse the strange knight was riding was in fact a young unicorn, and therefore the strange knight was probably one of her subjects._

_ So the two horses galloped towards each other for the final time. Luckily, due to the angle of Gratten's lance, the strange knight suspected his plan and veered off to the side, still managing to use his lance to strike Gratten in the ribs, knocking him off his horse._

_ Now the reverse was true: the men who had not laughed now cheered while the men who had laughed now did not cheer. Triumphant the strange knight raised up his lance in victory. But with a snarl Gratten tried to rise to sneak attack his opponent with one of the knifes on him but his bruised ribs under his armor kept him from doing so. Those knights with honor shepherded those without back home, Gratten complaining about his injuries all the way._

_ Once the knights weren't even a blob on the horizon, the strange dismounted from the young unicorn and removed his helmet._

"It's Liam, isn't it?"

Billy glowered at her, but that only made her giggle.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

_Yes, Kimberly, it was Liam. The princess shook his hand in thanks, partly because she was in a tunic and leggings but mostly because she didn't know how to curtsy. After the princess had finished scolding the young unicorn for directly disobeying her orders, she invited Prince Liam into the forest for dinner._

_ There was an epic party that night, because everyone knew that no one else would risk a large attack on the forest for a long time. But as dawn approached-_

"Wow! They got to stay up all night?"

"Yes, Kimberly. When you're celebrating the salvation of your home, you get to stay up all night."

"Cool!"

_Anyway, as dawn approached the princess noticed that Liam had wandered off to a lonely clearing near the meadow where the party was occurring. So she went over and asked him what was wrong. He explained that he couldn't go back home, so he wasn't sure what to do next. The princess told him that he was always welcome in the forest, so Liam asked if he could stay. Laughing, the princess said that was what she had just said. And so the two of them returned to the party._

Falling silent, Billy reopened his book. Expectant, Kim waited for the story to continue. When Billy turned the page, she finally spoke up.

"That can't have been the end of the story!"

"It was the end of that part of the story."

"So what happens next?"

"I don't know," Billy sighed in exasperation. Almost wistfully he continued, "Most likely Liam will try to win the princess's heart."

"How come?" Kim asked, eyes wide. Billy half-smiled.

"Because he fell in love with her."

"Oh. When?"

"When he first saw her."

"Well, that had to be before the story began. Why else would he go to her rescue?"

"No, Kimberly, he hadn't seen her before. He went in the name of honor and justice and chivalry but fought in the name of love."

Kim smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Billy, for the great story. I'm going to go play on the merry-go-round now."

"Okay, have fun."

"Can you take care of my book?"

"Sure," he nodded, still blushing from the kiss. Putting the book down next to him Kim gave him a second kiss before running off. After a minute, Billy put down his book and picked up hers.

"Let's see… I haven't read 'Beauty and the Beast' in a while."

Little Billy and Kim are cute! Next is the aftermath of Dare! Yes!


	17. Chapter 17: Truth

This is pretty much a direct sequel to "Dare", which if you readers have forgotten took place just as Ninja Storm began. The Command Center shut down due to Lothor's giant tornado, and during the cold night Kimberly had to snuggle up with Billy in his bed. 'Stuff' happened. Now it's the next morning. Fluff time!

17: Truth

Billy yawned and wrapped his arms tighter around a still sleeping Kimberly. He was fairly certain that he was dreaming but he didn't care. She was so soft, so sweet. Gently he nuzzled at her silky brown hair. A small part of him observed that the lights were back on, implying that the Command Center was once again fully operational.

A faint beeping sound came from the Den. Billy groaned under his breath. There were at least a hundred e-mails to respond to thanks to that power outage. Looking down at Kimberly, he couldn't help but smile. But that power outage hadn't been all bad.

After making sure she was comfortable Billy rolled out of bed. Quickly he pulled on a pair of boxers and then a pair of jeans, leaving his feet bare. Just as he headed for the door, pulling a fresh undershirt on, he looked back at a contentedly sleeping Kimberly. Then he eyed a forlorn Lupus on the bedside table. With a sigh Billy went over, picked up Lupus, and then tucked Lupus into Kimberly's arms. Leaning over, he kissed her forehead.

Pulling an undershirt on over his head Billy went into the Den. As he typed a formulaic e-mail to sent to all the Rangers, he tried to organize his thoughts.

First: Kimberly was in his bed. A naked, desirable Kimberly.

Second: He had kind of taken advantage of Kimberly last night. Even though it had been the most amazing night of his life, Billy knew he ought to feel guilty about it. But he didn't. That might be a problem.

Third: Now whenever he saw her, Billy knew he'd be tempted to take advantage of her again. That'd be bad.

Fourth: Kimberly had told him she loved him, which was in direct opposition to the conservation he had overheard between her and Jason, but whatever. It had still been amazing. Then he had admitted that he loved her. Out loud.

Fifth: He was 99.9% positive that his heart would literally break if this ended badly.

Meanwhile, Kimberly had awakened. Blearily she looked around, not realizing at first where she was. Then she did, and her eyes widened as she sat straight up. Flopping back onto the mattress Kimberly bit her bottom lip as she tried to figure out what the heck was going on.

One, she was in Billy's bed. Naked.

Two, apparently she and Billy really had made love last night. And, um, Billy was _really_ good in bed.

Three, but Billy was no longer in the bed.

Four, she had told Billy she loved him just before they made love. Two syllables: uh and oh.

Five, but Billy had said that he loved her right afterwards.

Six, for some reason she was holding Billy's wolf plush Lupus. That just might be the most confusing part of the situation.

With a yawn Kimberly rolled out of the bed. Somewhat anxiously she slipped her underwear back on. Now what was she supposed to do? Find Billy, she guessed. After biting her lip for a minute she went over to the pile of Billy's layers of pajamas on the floor from last night. Poking through them, she found his undershirt and tugged on over her head. It smelled just like Billy. Yum.

Her feet padding against the cool floor Kim headed towards the door, which was half-open. Through it she could hear Billy.

"Okay, okay, slow down. Lothor is now officially attacking Blue Bay Harbor, but you gave out the Ninja Morphers so where's the problem? Wait. What?"

Entering the Den, Kim saw Billy talking to a screen at his consul. His eyebrows were raised.

"How did Lothor manage that?"

There was a reply from the screen, but Kim was too far away to hear it. Billy looked at the screen, puzzled.

"Why did Lothor turn your father into a guinea pig? No offense meant, but it would have been easier just to destroy him?"

This time Kim could hear the voice, which was of a young male who seemed to be under a lot of pressure as he was now nearly yelling.

"I don't know and I don't care! My father is a GUINEA PIG!!!"

"Calm down, Cam. I bet that the spell your father is under is connected to Lothor. As soon as you destroy or negate him, your father will probably return to normal."

Kim had quietly walked close enough to hear both sides of the conversation, even if the other man had calmed down.

"But… but… it takes even Power Rangers months to defeat evil." There was a loud groan. "My father is a talking guinea pig. A guinea pig! And Shane, Dustin, and Tori aren't exactly prime superhero material."

"Few Rangers are at first glance," Billy assured him. "Out of the first six, I think only Jason and Tommy could have been considered true superhero material. Or in Tommy's case, true super villain material."

"You just jinxed Ninja Storm. Now we're going to have to deal with an evil Ranger just like you did."

"It would continue the streak that's going on. The Titanium Ranger, the Quantum Ranger to a degree, and the Lunar Wolf Ranger were all opposed to the rest of the Ranger team. I still think you should have used five morphers. Three Rangers isn't enough to defeat evil."

"Don't look at me, look at the guinea pig I now have for a father! The prophecy says three warriors will come to save the Academy… although it seems to me a little late for that. But it specifically says three, not five. So Dad wanted three Power Rangers I instead of the standard five."

"You'll do fine, Cam. I know you will. They can't fail if they have you on their side," Billy assured him. "But good luck anyway."

"Thanks," and the connection was broken, the screen going black. Shifting her weight uncomfortably Kim spoke up.

"Hi."

Turning his swivel chair to look at her, he smiled awkwardly at her.

"Hi. Um… you okay?"

"I guess."

He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I was… you know… I mean… did I do… well… um…"

Standing up, Billy walked over to her and ran his hands up and down her smooth, limber arms. His forehead resting on hers he whispered, "I meant what I said last night, Kimberly. I love you."

"Really?" she squeaked.

"Yeah," he smiled. Flushing, he hastily continued, "I kind of accidentally overheard what you said to Jason last year, so I understand if you don't…"

Kim gently kissed him to silence him.

"Here's a confession, Billy- I kind of lied to Jason."

"So… you do like me? I mean, _like_ like me?"

"You're not the only one who meant what they said last night," she smiled, inhaling deeply. "I love you."

Nearly giddy Billy suddenly scooped her up into her arms. With a slight squeal of delight Kim wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So… can I be your girlfriend since we love each other and all?"

"Only if I can be your boyfriend," Billy grinned.

"Fine by me," Kim smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

Suddenly there was an awkward cough.

"Adam!" hissed Zack. Adam protested, "I didn't want to see that!"

Putting Kim down, Billy turned around. At the entrance to the Den were Zack and Adam. As he folded his arms Billy asked, "What?"

"When did this happen?" Zack demanded.

"Last night," Kim smiled, stepping closer to Billy. Adam looked back and forth between Kim and Billy.

"Okay then. We'll be leaving now."

The two Rangers beat a hasty retreat. With a grin Kim grabbed one of Billy's wrists and started to pull him back into the bedroom.

"Come on."

"Well… okay," decided Billy, and allowed himself to be pulled back into the bedroom by his new girlfriend.

Ta-da! Now review. And I promise, the next one-shot will refer to all my wonderful reviewers. But something commented on the Zack and Trini thing in Power… um, I can't explicitly say it without being politically incorrect. Sorry.


	18. Chapter 18: Change

All right, let's see here… who's been nice and reviewed? But first a question: which objects become which jewels in the Corona Aurora? You know, like I think Brownbeard's lucky pearl was the Pink Jewel but I don't know for sure. Just wondering. Yes, it's for an upcoming fanfic. Speaking of which, at least look at my poor fanfic where the Rangers put on a production of Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. AND 'The Tardy Present' and the Fluff Epic are in the same universe, so might as well read & review that while you're at it. Now, time for my ramble for reviewers. Hello again to Ghostwriter, asdeed, Tanzettigirl (thanks for the concern- I should have clarified that 'Dare' has been altered to be PG-13. Sorry, and no, your reviews aren't too long- some of mine are though. It's just I usually wait til the late updated chapter to review but you can do it your way since I do that because I ramble as bad as Bridge or Fran at times), Spyridon, Bridgette Barrymore (I can see where Bridge/Z might be off since I did see a clip where Bridge was explaining his nightmare and Syd was all nice and doing a psychoananalysis while Z goes 'Or maybe you're just weird'. Bad Z. But I think Bridge likes her… he does watch her read. Although Tyzonn did that to Rose, but that was more out of curiosity than anything else. And thanks for all the reviews), and thanks to everyone again (save Bridgette so far) for liking the last two chapters. And Spyridon, I'll consider your idea. Maybe. If I can figure out how to do. Oops. Talk, talk, talk- that's all I've been doing. Now it's time for fluff, fluff, fluff!

18: Change

With a roar Kimberly stopped her hot pink motorcycle in front of the tiny record store. She was here on a mission. Firmly she took off her helmet.

Her baby brother had gone too far this time. And she was going to do something about it. Billy had started to advise her not to do anything hasty (why, who knows) but Kim had just kissed him until he forgot to be reasonable. Now she was here.

Unzipping her pink biking jacket she went inside. The store had just opened, so it was pretty quiet still. Two teenagers were up at the DJ station. The jet black haired Hispanic girl was flipping through a box of records while the gangly redheaded boy read a comic book. A cocky brown-haired teen was slouched in a beanbag, a fedora over his eyes, while a fair-skinned black-haired girl straightened up the shelves of CDs and comic books. Inhaling deeply Kim yelled, "NICK!"

With a start the sleeping teen sat up while the other three looked first at the back door, then at Kim. Grabbing a toilet plunger the redhead demanded, "Who are you to mess with our fearless leader?"

"Crikey, Chip," moaned the brown-haired teen, sliding back down into his beanbag. Kim retorted, "He's my baby brother."

"Ah," nodded the fair-skinned girl, raising an eyebrow at the other girl. "A peeved big sister."

The other girl just stuck her tongue out at her. As by this time her brother hadn't made an appearance Kim tried again.

"Nicholas William Russell, get out here this instant."

Somewhat mulishly Nick emerged from the storage room where he had been taking inventory. Arms akimbo he asked, "What?"

"What?" growled Kim. "You want to know what? Okay then, I'll tell you."

The four teens watched on, awed. Kim's temper made Vida's look like a mild spring breeze.

"First off, you promised you'd come live with me and Billy for a while. But then you didn't."

"Who's Billy?" inquired Chip, using the toilet plunger he had previously warded Kim off with as a back-scratcher. The girl next to him slapped him upside the head. Luckily Kim was too busy preparing the next part of her rant to notice.

"And why did you decide not to come and visit? Because apparently you got a job at a TINY RECORD STORE!"

"Hey!" came an affronted voice from the adjoining office. The teen in the beanbag called out, "Stay in there, Toby. Nick's sister is here, and she's making Vida look like Madison."

There was a strangled sound.

"But not just any tiny record store," Kim continued, now on a roll. "A tiny record store in a city that's being attacked by monsters and magical who-knows-what and vampires and actual zombies and a very tough looking guy in purple wolf armor! Now, I know you're into taking chances, but when the Power Rangers have to save the day, that means it's too risky for MY baby brother."

"Kim. You're embarrassing me in front of my friends."

That brought her up short. "You have friends?"

"Yeah. It surprises me too."

"Okay, fine. I'm glad you're finally getting some human contact. And you can write letters, e-mails, have phone calls- BUT. I'm not letting you stay in Briarwood."

"Then why didn't you come before? I've been here for nearly two months."

"We grew up in Angel Grove, mostly," Kim reminded him. "I figured it couldn't be too bad. But when the Gate to the Underworld starts showing up in downtown, I think it's time for you to get the heck out."

"I can't leave."

"Did you sign a contract when you agreed to work here or something?"

"Not _here_…"

"Then where's the problem?" Kim asked, exasperated. Nick folded his arms across his chest.

"Look, sis, I'm not that baby you found on the front porch all those years ago. I'm twenty years old now. I can care take of myself."

"Not against monsters," Kim stated firmly. If there was anything she was sure of, it was that she would give her baby brother the thing she had lacked since she was fourteen years old- a normal life. Nick smiled flintily.

"You'd be surprised."

"No, no, no. No taking on monsters."

"Yeah! I got attacked by a giant flying bat-woman!" agreed Toby from his office. "Scariest two minutes of my life!"

Nick rolled his eyes and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I get that you want to protect me. But Kim, you're acting like Marlin from _Finding Nemo_. And I'm definitely not Nemo."

Kim twisted up her mouth.

"I don't like this."

"You don't have to like it, you just have to accept it. I'm all grown up now, Kim. I can take care of myself."

Before she could reply Billy entered the store, a touch out of breath. Going up to her he kissed her temple.

"So… you're not going to drag Nick to Angel Grove, I hope?"

"Even though I should," Kim muttered, "I won't."

"Sorry about her," Billy apologized to Nick, wrapping a tight arm around his girlfriend. Nick grinned and shrugged.

"I'm used to it. She's my big sister."

"You're **sure** you'll be all right?" Kim pressed, forcing herself not to cuddle up against Billy. Nick rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to let any monster hurt me, sis."

Kim smiled wryly. "I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too," Nick sighed with a weary but sincere smile.

Taking Kim's hand, Billy let her out of the record store. Realizing she hadn't noted the name, Kim looked up at the sign above the door. The Rock Porium.

Billy figured his girlfriend still had some steam left in her, so he started to lead her down the street.

"I still don't like this," Kim complained, tightening her grip on Billy's hand. "If anything happens to him I will never forgive myself."

"Briarwood had been showing some signs of potential Ranger activity lately, so I started keeping an eye on him," Billy assured her, referring to his massive network of cameras. "Even though it was later deleted by non-scientific means, I have a tape that explains quite a bit about your brother's actions."

Kim frowned at him. Leaning in for a brief, but sweet, kiss Billy smiled gently at her.

"Think back to what they were wearing."

Kim tried to remember as they went down the sidewalk. All five had been wearing an open purple short-sleeved button-able shirt with the store's logo on it over their clothes. Nick had been wearing a red T-shirt and black jeans. The redhead had been wearing a yellow shirt with a Pikachu on it and jeans. She remembered because she thought Pikachu was cute. The sleepyhead Aussie had been wearing khaki pants and a green polo shirt. The girl next to the redhead… a pink and black striped shirt and jean shorts. Then there was that pretty other girl, the one who'd been watching Nick worriedly. She had worn white capris and a white long sleeved shirt under a blue tank top. Then she realized it and smacked Billy on the shoulder.

"You knew and didn't tell me!"

"I didn't want to cause a scene like this one… except worse, as then you'd be confronting him about his being a Ranger which would lead to you revealing your own Ranger past."

Aggravated, Kim kissed him headily. Breaking off, she complained, "It's a little annoying how you're right all the time."

Grinning, Billy leaned down and kissed her. For a minute both of them forgot everything. Then the kiss ended, and Kim remembered.

"I can't believe this. My baby brother is saving the world. He's too young. It's not a good idea."

"Need I remind you that we were roughly two-thirds his age when we became Rangers?"

Kim glowered at her boyfriend, who just smiled gently.

"With you as his big sister, he can't fail."

"We're not blood," Kim reminded him, and Billy had to agree. With a chill he recalled from the footage he had so far been able to obtain (not much) how similar the Purple Wolf and Red Mystic Ranger's fighting styles were. Remembering how Cole had discovered his past because of becoming a Power Ranger, Billy hoped earnestly Nick's story would have a happier ending. But he didn't dare tell Kim, just in case he was wrong. Just in case. He brought out of his musing by Kim exclaiming, "Hey, an ice-cream stand! Can we get some, Billy? Please? Because if we don't, this trip would have been an entire waste."

Nuzzling at her hair Billy informed her, "Any time I get to spend with you is never an entire waste."

"Aw," Kim replied, nestling closer to him. "So… can we get ice-cream anyway?"

"Fine," Billy chuckled.

Familial fluff in the beginning, and then real fluff in the end. Not bad. Oh- check out the Prancing Pony scene in Fellowship of the Ring. Look VERY closely at Butterbur, the owner. Unless you haven't seen the fifteenth season- then don't bother. And I don't own Lord of the Rings.


	19. Chapter 19: Secrets

Hello again. I share my birthday with Frodo! Er, rather I share it with Elijah Wood, who also played Mumble in _Happy Feet_. I own nothing of the above characters/movies and I don't own the Power Rangers save in my imagination.

19: Secrets

While the macaroni and cheese cooked, Kim sat and absently traced patterns on the kitchen table. The newest team was shaping up nicely, even without any assistance from Billy.

Billy. Oh boy. Why, oh why, had it had to rain on his day to get the groceries? And then she had to have helped him bring in the groceries from the Radbug before they got wet. And after that Billy had taken off his shirt in order to dry it. That little event had just confirmed her opinion that Billy had gotten even better looking since they had had morphers together. But at the same time it was all she could do not to drool or otherwise visibly react to him. Because come on, Billy would never see her as anything other than a friend. Spotting a magazine on the counter, she winced. Even if she and Kat had tied for 'most beautiful female celebrity in the world' the past two years. Kim rolled her eyes at the memory of all the bad jokes Tommy had been receiving about his good taste because of that.

Unknown to Kim, half of that cover (the half with her on it) had the prominent spot on Billy's bulletin board in his bedroom. As he tugged on a blue golf shirt, it seemed to Billy that Lupus was looking directly at it. In response to the imagined question he said, "Not amusing, Lupus. Yes, I'm not so modest as not to be aware of the impact my altered physical form has on females but Kimberly would never have forgiven me if I had pressed that advantage."

Lupus just continued to stare pointedly at the picture of a smiling Kim in a sleek pink sleeveless gown. With a barely concealed whimper Billy left the room and plopped into his swivel chair at the consul. Somewhat guiltily he began to wonder what would have happened if he had pressed his advantage. Okay, it was almost certain that Kim would have reacted badly but what if she hadn't? What he had missed a perfect chance to become Kimberly's boyfriend? Most of the tabloids thought they were a couple anyway. Maybe they knew something he didn't.

While tossing the salad, Kimberly groaned when she saw the latest 'exposé' article about her and Billy's "secret affair" in this month's tabloid. She wished. They were just harmless images of her and Billy having a picnic in Silver Hills as part of their mission to scope out Time Force. Although she could see where to someone who didn't know better that it would seem that the two of them were in a relationship. There was the time Billy had scooped some of her hair back behind her ear… yeah, that had warmed her right up. And the time she stuck a grape into his mouth- half for fun, and half for physical contact. Then he had done it right back to her. That had been the best tasting grape of her life. And the time she had ruffled his hair because he had made a bad computer joke. And the time he had _so_ pulled the adorable and pleading puppy eyes on her so she'd give him the last chocolate chip cookie even though she had really wanted it. After every few articles like this one, one of their teammates would casually bring it up, just to ensure that the two of them hadn't started a relationship when none of the other Rangers were looking. Kimberly snorted and shut the magazine. If she ever actually managed to get Billy to go on a _date_ with her, she'd yell it from the top of the Command Center. But since that wasn't ever going to happen… she gave the salad bowl one last aggravated shake.

"What'd it ever do to you?" Billy asked in amusement as he entered the kitchen. For a response she tossed him the tabloid. Flipping through it, it didn't take long for Billy to find the article. He winced. World-class Gymnast and Brilliant Technology Expert. What a headline. Of course he remembered the pictures; he had had a great time at the picnic. Well, any time spent with Kimberly was a great time as far as he was concerned but the picnic had been an especially great time (his favorite part was when he got her to give him the last chocolate chip cookie- score!). But it hadn't been in Angel Grove. Usually photographers for tabloids stayed out of Angel Grove; partly because of all the 'oddballs' who were looking for clues to the existence and/or identities of the Power Rangers and partly because Jerome Stone could still be fairly intimidating when he wanted to be. Eying Kim's rigid back he asked softly, miserably, "Does it really anger you so much that these morons think we're a couple?"

Kim could feel her face heating up. It wasn't so much that they thought they were a couple; it was more that they encouraged the idea of them as a couple. And Kim didn't need any encouragement in that department. Half-hopefully Billy suggested, "I could bomb their hard drives for you if you want."

Only Billy would offer to bomb a tabloid's hard drives for a girl. Kim couldn't help it; she started to laugh. Perking up, Billy smiled. Maybe Kim didn't want him as her boyfriend, but he'd sure do his best to be a great friend.

Turning around, Kimberly gave him a big hug. As she breathed in his scent she whispered, "You're a great guy, Billy."

"And you're a great gal, Kim," Billy smiled, returning the hug. With Kim snug in his arms he wondered if he should… but then the oven bell rang for the macaroni and cheese, and the chance passed by yet again.

Cute Billy. Cute Kim. Now please review about the cuteness!


	20. Chapter 20: Friends

Oh. I wish I owned the Power Rangers, but I don't. I especially wish I owned Casey, since he's still available according to canon. He's _almost_ as cute as a Wolf Ranger. :) It's RJ/Fran as far as I am concerned. But speaking of RJ, I'm 99% positive he was on last night's episode of NCIS (my other favorite TV show and the top scripted show in the NATION). And _**RJ**_ , one of my favorite Rangers, was on it, probably. My life is complete. :)

20: Friends

"Is this where you want the pansies?" Billy asked, his cupped hands hovering over one of the holes Kim had dug earlier. In them was a pansy plant. Looking over from where she was planting a small pink rosebush Kim nodded.

"That's perfect, Billy."

Happily Billy nestled the roots of the plant in the hole before covering them with dirt. Both he and Kim were dressed in overalls, with their T-shirts matching their Ranger color, and had on gardening gloves. Aisha's parents had allowed Kim a patch of their backyard to grow a garden in, and Billy was helping her plant it. Curiously he asked, "Where are the other Rangers, Kim? Shouldn't they be helping too?"

Both of them were aware that the underlying question was why wasn't _Tommy_ helping Kim plant her garden. Flushing slightly, Kim shrugged.

"The other guys had already planned to go to some action movie before I asked Tommy to help. Rocky invited along Aisha last night."

"Hm. And Rocky also asked me along, but I informed him that considering how my life is an action movie I don't see the need to watch one."

"Billy: one. Rocky: zero."

"Did Tommy ask you along as well?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to get my garden planted. I miss my old one. But I am glad you're helping me with my new one."

"No problem," he assured her. "How are your mom and Nick doing, by the way?"

"Um… Nick hates eating snails. And he thinks the Eiffel Tower is overrated, and that the Seine is pretty. Oh, and he wishes that people spoke English instead of French."

Billy chuckled. "That's a nine-year-old for you."

"We weren't all that much older than Nick, were we, when we got lost on that field trip to the zoo?"

"No, we weren't," Billy admitted, as he finished planting a yellow tulip. "What is scary about that is that we were five years away from becoming superheroes."

Kim glanced at her communicator. She smiled out of nostalgia.

"Microwaves."

Billy chuckled and reached over to playfully shove her. "Yes, microwaves. Considering my resources at the time, I did quite well I think."

"I never said you didn't," Kim retorted, sprinkling some mulch onto his golden hair. He gave her a look. When he rose and left, Kim figured he had gone off to remove the mulch from his hair. What she wasn't expecting was a sudden jet of cold water spraying on her back. With a shriek she leapt to her feet.

"Billy!"

Laughing Billy kept the hose aimed at her, thoroughly soaking her. Eyes narrowed, Kim lunged at him. Soon they were fighting over control of the hose, both of them soaked. At length Kim managed to turn it off. Slightly panting she suggested, "How about we go back to getting my garden planted?"

"Only if no more mulch is involved," Billy teased, running a hair through his now wet and mulch-filled hair. Kim stuck out her hand.

"Deal."

After shaking hands formally, the two teens went back to planting flowers.


	21. Chapter 21: Competition

Okay, when you review could you wish me a 'happy birthday'? It'd make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside (just like this fanfic will hopefully make you feel). Puh-_lease_.

21: Competition

_If the 'new' Turbo Rangers have the fight against evil under control, why am I back on Earth?_ Billy wondered. _And if I should be anywhere on Earth it ought to be in Angel Grove, California where the Rangers are, not Paris, France. So why am I here?_

Then her name was announced, and Billy felt himself sit up straighter. All around him people cheered as she entered the arena. He couldn't join them; he was just too glad to see Kimberly again.

Her silky brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her bright smile shone even from where Billy was in the bleachers. Dressed only in a pale pink unitard, Billy was instantly jealous of every other male in the arena for being able to see Kim's petite but decidedly feminine form so well. As she bowed elegantly to the crowd surrounding her, Billy forced himself to breathe deeply and calmly. Apparently time and distance couldn't do anything about his love for her. Putties.

Then she began, and Billy forgot to be annoyed with his weakness when it came to her. For her theme she had chosen the song _Kiss the Girl_ from _The Little Mermaid_. Like a mermaid, Kim's movements were fluid and elegant on the balance beam. But Billy knew better. He knew that in truth she was a firebird, a phoenix.

Far too soon her piece ended, and she fell perfectly into the end position, her arms spread up and out as if she was about to soar off. Heartsick, Billy leaned back into his chair. He was officially a goner.

Then came a pause while the judges made their decisions. One by one they revealed their scoreboards.

9.9

9.8

9.7

9.8

9.9

Billy winced. That 9.7 would hurt Kimberly, he knew. She was just as much of a perfectionist as he was… which could be another of the reasons he loved her. Maybe he should go say 'hi' at least. She'd need the cheering up, and besides if he came over a dozen light years just to see her perform in the Pan-Olympics without saying hello he was worse than a goner- he would be a coward too.

Kim made her way to her dressing room, trying not to get upset. An average of 9.82 was good; it had been good enough to get her the gold medal. She fingered the surprisingly heavy disk around her neck. Her mom, her step dad, and baby brother had already congratulated her; the four of them would go to a restaurant for a celebration dinner that night. But right now she needed to wash up and change.

After showering, Kim put on a flowing pink and lavender dress with scalloped short sleeves and a heart-shaped neckline. As she brushed her hair, she wished that one of her old teammates could have been here to witness her victory, even if it hadn't been as good as she would have liked.

But Jason was in Angel Grove, taking by-mail courses in business management and political sciences while dating Emily and helping out at the Juice Bar. Trini and Zack were both still in Switzerland, working hard to funnel funds to Aisha in Africa for her efforts to aid wild animals. Rocky and Adam were working together to open up a karate school cum dojo. Tommy was either on the racetrack or working on his Ph.D. in paleontology (of all things; maybe her break-up with him had messed with his head more than she thought). Kat was in nearby London, but a ballerina's career was even more pressing than a gymnast's.

Tanya and Justin, who she had met briefly as a result of that 'little' adventure in Nemesis Triangle, were also leading hectic lives. Tanya was in San Angeles, trying to promote her musical career, while Justin was attending high school in Angel Grove and helping his father reopen his dojo. And then there was Billy.

As she put down the brush, she sighed. Billy was the person she had wanted to come to the Pan-Olympics the most, but there was no way anything short of an intergalactic emergency could get him out of his lab on Aquitar… which was an entirely different planet. But she missed him so much. Of course, that was largely due to the itsy-bitsy fact that she was in love with him. As she selected her shoes, Kim discovered herself daydreaming about kissing Billy. Initially she tried to pull out of the daydream, but then she figured why not, and resuming imagining his lips on hers.

Meanwhile, in the hallway just beyond Kim's room, Billy was holding a large bouquet of pink roses and tulips. Kim's little brother Nick was also there. Eying the flowers, and correctly guessing why Billy had gotten them, the eleven-year-old warned him, "If you _**ever**_ hurt my sister's feelings, I will have to-"

Here Nick launched into an impressive tirade of French that Billy was fairly sure would turn his ears red if he could understand it (What? In high school he had taken Spanish and Latin instead, and had been focusing on learning the native tongue of Aquitar because not everyone there spoke English like the Aquitar Rangers and Cestria did). Once he was done, Nick nodded sharply and left. Unsure of whether to be amused or embarrassed, Billy decided to knock on the door instead.

Kim had just strapped on her pink sandals when she heard a knock at the door. Figuring it was a reporter or a fan, she walked over and opened it, irritated that her daydreaming had been interrupted. At first all she saw were the beautiful and fragrant flowers; then the massive bouquet moved, and she saw Billy's smiling face.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed, flinging her arms around him. "Billy! I was just wishing you or one of the Rangers could have been here! But especially you."

He just smiled as he hugged her back. "Hi, Miss Gold Medalist."

Gently she slapped him on the arm. "Not funny, Billy. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you become a big-shot gymnast," Billy joked, handing her the flowers. "How does it feel?"

"All right. But that 9.7… where did I go wrong? And I didn't get a single 10. Not one. I need to get better."

Sticking his hands into the pockets of his black leather jacket Billy said, "You did great, Kim. More than great. Just savor the moment."

"From the scientist who's always moving on to the next project, that's wonderful advice."

Trying not to blush Billy asked, "So… do you have any plans tonight?"

"My mom and step dad already made reservations for four at a restaurant. Sorry, Billy. But I'll be free tomorrow," she added hopefully. "If you'll still be here."

Looking down into Kim's hopeful, breathtakingly beautiful face Billy found himself thinking he should have packed a larger suitcase. He had a feeling it would take a while for him to work up enough will to leave her and Earth behind again.


	22. Chapter 22: Perception

Whimper. Not only do I not own the Power Rangers, but none of you wished me a happy birthday! :(

But I still love you all. And now that life has slowed down, here are some fluffy chapters for you guys!

22: Perception

With a yawn, Kimberly snuggled closer to Billy. She was less worried about her baby brother saving the world now that there was the Solaris Knight to help out. But there was still that Purple Wolf guy out there. Oh boy. No other evil Ranger had lasted so long… so why had he? Slightly wrinkling her nose, she forced such serious and gloomy thoughts out of her mind and decided to focus on something more pleasant.

Her boyfriend, for instance. Opening her eyes, Kim studied his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful. There was some stubble on his cheeks- an added reminder that he wasn't the fuzzy puppy she had first met anymore. But as she eyed his lean and fit body as best as she could without moving from her comfortable spot, Kim decided that she was okay with that. Besides, when he wanted to Billy could be quite adorable. Or even sometimes when he didn't want to. She started to nuzzle at his warm neck.

Billy was dreaming. He was a sleek bluish gray wolf, running through a vibrant forest. A red dragon and a green dragon were flying overhead, playfully racing one another. Nearby a powerfully built black lion and a sleek yellow sabertooth tiger ran, keeping pace with him. But just a yard above him flew a lovely pink crane, the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. The six of them were running simply to run, and it was glorious. He thought he could run forever when suddenly the dream changed.

He was snug in his den, relaxed. Cuddled next to him was a gorgeous and adoring pink-beige she-wolf, nuzzling at his neck. Somehow he knew that the she-wolf was another aspect of the pink crane. Blissful, he leaned in for a kiss, and…

Kim's heart jumped when Billy's lips landed on hers. Although they'd been in a relationship for nearly three years now, the chemistry between them had only increased with time. With a soft growl he deepened the kiss. As she returned it with an equal amount of love and passion, Kimberly reached up to run a hair through his thick golden hair.

Still more asleep than awake Billy caressed her. Against her neck he murmured worshipfully, "I love you."

"I love you," Kimberly sighed happily, arching her head back so he could kiss the whole length of her neck. This sleepy, tender affection continued for some time. At last Billy drew back, cupping half of her face in his palm.

He smiled contentedly at her. Flushing slightly, Kimberly asked, "What?"

"I love you."

With a slight smile, Kimberly rubbed noses with him. "I love you too."

"I suppose we ought to get up soon," Billy sighed, but as he said this he was wrapping his arms around her Kimberly concluded he didn't really mean it. So instead she started to trace the grooves of his chest with her fingers. With Kimberly safe and snug in his arms, Billy perceived something.

He really ought to ask Kimberly to marry him. After all, they had been in a relationship for some time and had been in love with each other since childhood. There was no reason for him not to ask Kimberly to marry him. Other than the chance (cerebrally Billy knew it was impossibly small but emotionally was another matter) of Kimberly saying no, there really wasn't. So then and there Billy concluded once Nick was done saving the world, he would ask Kimberly to be his mate for life.


	23. Chapter 23: Pride

Still don't own the PR legacy. Otherwise there'd be actual Kim/Billy fluff and a new season.

23: Pride

Whistling, Billy Cranston headed up into the kitchen, carrying a wooden box under his arm. He was dressed in a white undershirt, an unbuttoned jean jacket, a pair of jeans, and sneakers. In the kitchen was his wife Kimberly. The petite brunette was dressed in a pink tunic, lilac leggings, and off-white ballet flats as she cooked dinner. Leaning over her shoulder Billy looked into the pot she was stirring.

"Yum, spaghetti."

"Hey, Billy," she smiled, turning her head to kiss him on his barely-rough cheek. Although relatively independent, Kimberly did have some domestic tendencies. With her husband's culinary skills (or lack thereof) that was a good thing. "So. Ready to show me what you've been working on this past six weeks?"

"Uh-huh," he grinned, stepping back. Proudly he opened the box as Kim turned around.

"Check out the latest set of morphers."

"Whoa."

Kimberly was impressed. Unlike any of the previous morphers Billy had made, these morphers had no cell phone or wrist watch like qualities. In fact, the trio looked like hardcore sunglasses. They were red, blue, and yellow with black lens and details. Kim looked again.

"No pink?"

"Not my fault," Billy sighed. "Like the Wind Ninja Academy, the Pai Zhua Order predicted three guardians to defeat their arch-nemesis. Ergo, the three primary colors must be used."

"Hmph. Just once I'd like orange, green, and purple just to mix things up."

"Well… a Violet Ranger will be joining them at some point. I still need to make a few adjustments though on it."

"Neat. So next year will there be a Pink Ranger?" Kim asked hopefully. Billy rolled his eyes.

"You have a one-track mind right now, don't you?"

"Well…" Kim smiled sheepishly. "You did do a great job with them, Billy, even if there isn't any Pink."

"I know, right?" Billy smiled. "Their users will make the Ranger legacy proud, I know they will."

"Uh-huh." Kim's smile widened as she shut the box. "You did such a great job that my mind has two tracks."

Billy eyed the pot of pasta behind her.

"Meaning that dinner will be a little late?"

Kimberly smiled flirtatiously as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Precisely."


	24. Chapter 24: Time

Again, don't own the Power Rangers, otherwise there'd be a Power Rangers channel.

24: Time

All the Rangers had gathered in the Command Center for a celebration of the new millennium. Lost Galaxy had been introduced to the more senior Rangers, so everyone was now hanging out while waiting for midnight to arrive. Over by the smoothie bar, Billy was sipping his spinach smoothie when Kimberly sat down next to him. For most of the day the two of them had been readying the Command Center for the party, and now were serving as the hosts.

"Whew," she shook her head. "Having all the Rangers together at once isn't the best idea."

"I know," Billy nodded. "Now, there are twenty-five of us excluding the Phantom Ranger and the Alien Rangers. That is roughly five Rangers a year. So by 2005 there should be approximately sixty-two of us."

Kim just whimpered.

"So by 2009… that ought to be about seventy-seven Rangers. Now that would be an impressive party. Of course, that is not counting any allies or former villains."

"Billy, don't make me go get some duct tape," Kim half-playfully warned him as she poured herself a strawberry smoothie. Billy frowned, honestly confused.

"Why would you need duct tape? Is there a leak somewhere?"

Kim just giggled and ruffled his hair. More seriously she sighed, "It's hard to believe that there's going to be a new millennium in a couple of hours."

"I know. It doesn't seem that long ago that we were Rangers… but at the same time it feels like forever ago," Billy mused. Scanning the almost-giddy crowd of Rangers, allies, and former villains Kim nodded.

"Seven years this fall."

"A third of our lifetimes ago."

Kim just shook her head and sipped her smoothie.

"Where did that time _go_?"

Not taking the question rhetorically, Billy responded, "Until 1995 we were both Rangers- me later than you. 1996: I spent most of it as Zeo's tech support while you trained for the Pan-Olympics. In 1997, I was busy on Aquitar while you were getting captured by evil pirates and being in the Pan-Olympics. 1998… you kept training as a gymnast and I stayed on Aquitar… at least until the final defeat of evil in Angel Grove. Then we, Jason, Zack, Trini, and Tommy recreated the Command Center and the two of us moved in. This past year we've been busy keeping an eye out on Lost Galaxy and lately I've been working on the Rescue morphers for the upcoming team of Rangers to use."

"We are so not normal," Kim laughed, finishing off her smoothie. As she refilled her glass Billy had to agree, "We're not normal even by Ranger standards."

"And that is abnormal."

Recapping his own smoothie, Billy lifted it for a private toast.

"To lives continue to be abnormal- because let's face it, we wouldn't like it any other way."

"No argument there," Kim concurred as they clinked glasses in celebration of the new millennium.

I know, I know. Not even a hint of fluff in this one. Take it as a reminder that Kim and Billy are friends as well as lovers. More fluff is on the way though- promise.


	25. Chapter 25: GreenEyed Monster

Thanks for the reviews, guys. I missed you all. Now here's another one-shot for you all! It's pretty short; sorry. But it's semi-angst, which might make up for it.

25: Green-Eyed Monster

The worst part was how happy Kimberly was with Tommy, fifteen-year-old Billy thought to himself as he laid on his bed. His homework was all done already, and no monster had attacked recently, so he had had plenty of time to wallow in self-pity and jealousy.

When he had seen her and Trini giggling over the kiss she and Tommy had shared last week, Billy's stomach turned into a knot. It was official. She and Tommy were a couple. As in like _like_ each other. As in boyfriend-girlfriend.

Sure, Billy had known this day would come. He had known that Kim was bound to find someone she liked in 'that way' eventually. But he hadn't known that 'eventually' would come so soon. Or that it would come in the form of someone Billy viewed as a friend.

Billy couldn't find it in him to be even annoyed at Tommy personally about the situation. In the abstract, sure, he could get plenty angry. But he couldn't find it to be mad at Tommy, just jealous. After all, none of the other Rangers knew about his feelings towards Kimberly, and they had known him since kindergarten. How could Tommy, who had moved to Angel Grove in the fall of '93, know then? Furthermore, it wasn't like he could fault his taste.

And yet…

Billy exhaled, miserable. He wasn't surprised his Ranger suit hadn't turned green from jealousy and cowardice. True blue? Only if that meant treating the friend who was dating your crush like he had to- as a perfectly normal friend.

Poor Billy. Speaking of Tommy, I think I now know why it took so unbelievably long for him to get back to normal in Dino Thunder. The episode "Fighting Spirit" (where Tommy is in a coma has to fight the Green Power Ranger, the White Power Ranger, and the Red Zeo Ranger to snap out of it and get back to normal) occurred on the tenth (eleventh…no, tenth) anniversary of "Day of the Dumpster". When the Power Rangers are involved, there are no such things as coincidences, so I'm guessing this isn't either.


	26. Chapter 26: What if?

Okay, I'll be honest. I'm a little hurt that no one has reviewed Chp. 25 yet. Save for Rachel (I hope, I hope), but that's only because I begged her. However I am glad that Spyridon, Ghostwriter, and bluestars-and-tornadoes have reviewed Chp. 24. And Tanzettigirl, feel free to review as much as you want. For hopes of more reviews, here's more un-owned by me Power Rangers fluff! I also don't own Star Trek, which is referenced in this one-shot.

26: What if…?

Cam had recently gotten his hands on a morpher of his own, and Billy was glad. He remembered far too well the pain of being left behind while others saved the world. Maybe that was the real reason Zordon had made them agree to secrecy about being the Power Rangers. To keep others from feeling left out while people they knew saved the world.

Whistling he walked down the street to Kim's gymnastics studio. These past few months had been the best in his life- and Billy had had some pretty incredible months. But now Kimberly was his girlfriend. Life couldn't get better, right? Right.

Through the window he could see her demonstrating some moves on the balance beam to her class. He watched for a minute before entering the studio, which was painted in pastel colors. Of course pink was prominent, but there was some lavender, pale yellow, and baby blue. Taking a seat, he flipped through a magazine until the class ended and the cluster of preteen and teen girls filtered away.

Still in her pink unitard Kimberly came over. She smiled, flushing.

"Hey, Billy."

"Hey," he responded, getting to his feet. First he cupped half of her face with his palm, and then he kissed her.

Automatically Kimberly rose onto her tip-toes to delve deeper into the kiss. The chemistry between them always blew her away. Sure, she'd been in love with Billy since they were four years old, and yeah, she'd kind of sort of wondered what a physical relationship with him would be like since they were about seventeen (a direct cause of the letter, but that was a totally different story), but she'd never imagined how intense and how potent any kind of relationship with him would be.

Overwhelmed by emotion and need, Kimberly pulled back. Anxious Billy lifted her chin up.

"What? Did I do something wrong? Did I push you or…?"

Now that he had her, Billy was terrified of losing her. Star Trek had lied: having was a thousand times better than wanting. However, it was also a thousand times worse. Billy's worst fear was that he'd do something so wrong that Kimberly would pull away from him… like she just had.

"I'm fine," Kim smiled weakly. Her senses were saturated with her: his scent, his touch, his face, his taste, his voice. It was liberating and binding at the same time, how much she felt for him and how she was now able to show it.

"I love you."

His heart hiccupped happily, just as it always did when she said those three little words. Just as it always would, Billy knew. He pulled her closer to him.

"I love you, too," he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead. But Kimberly could now feel how his heart was a little unsteady.

"Is everything all right?" she asked, worried. "Is something wrong?"

"No…" Billy didn't want to explain how much it scared him- the idea of a life without her in it. It seemed needy, and Billy did not want to seem needy. He was simply head-over-heels in love, and would do anything for her and would also do anything to keep her as a major part of his life.

Okay, maybe he was a _little_ needy.

Kimberly tilted her head, studying him. She loved Billy so much. It was weird, now that she was allowed to love him her feelings for him just kept growing at an even faster rate. And the… nighttime activities didn't hurt.

"Well? Is something wrong?"

"Why did you pull away?" he blurted out. There. He said it. It was out there, unable to be reined back in. Kim's cheeks turned hot pink, but she didn't respond. Billy just gulped. Just as he found her… he couldn't lose her. He couldn't.

"I think I love you too much."

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. It ran through Billy's mind like a mantra. He really was going to lose her. Maybe. Possibly. Potentially. AAH!

"I just… I mean… um…" Kim stammered, even more blood rushing to her cheeks. The fact that Billy was now looking at her like he was a puppy she had just kicked did not help at all. "It's a little scary, how much I feel for you."

Billy's mind, usually a well-oiled machine, had difficulty translating this sentence. Love did strange things.

"So… you do want to still be my girlfriend?" Okay, best to clear that up right away. Right? Affirmative.

"Yes!" Kim exclaimed. That was an easy one. "Why would you ever think that I wouldn't?"

"Um… the whole 'I think I love you too much' didn't sound promising," Billy admitted. "That, and… I don't want to lose you, Kimberly. I love you so much… my emotions for you have been increasing exponentially ever since we began romantic relations. It has left me a little insecure."

Kimberly felt a little relieved. If Billy had relapsed into techno-speak, he must be really freaked out. So that meant she wasn't the only freaked out person. Whew. Hang on. 'Increasing exponentially'… didn't that mean getting a heck of a lot bigger?

"Billy… do you love me more than before? 'Cause I know that I love you more than ever but I mean it's okay if-"

That was far as Kimberly got before Billy kissed her. Pure lust/love flowed their veins. Hungry- no, starved- Billy wheedled Kimberly into the studio's storage closet. Pressing her up against the wall, Billy tugged off his blue T-shirt and white undershirt at the same time. A small part of the mush that had been Kimberly's brain momentarily regrouped even as she ran her fingers over her boyfriend's chest.

"We shouldn't be doing this here. I mean… I have another class in an hour. And what if Ninja Storm runs into trouble or something-?"

Her breath hissed out as Billy nuzzled her neck. He smiled, "What I got out of that is that we have an hour."

So they let their brains sit back and let instinct and love take over completely.

Again with how pathetic I am- not a single date ever and writing this kind of fluff. Way too many romantic novels. If _**this**_ doesn't get some reviews I'll be surprised.


	27. Chapter 27: Patience

After that last chapter I'm aware that anything else will be a letdown but I'm going to try. This was inspired by the most recent MM episode on TV: _Happy Birthday, Zack_. Since I have to watch them on TV, you can guess that I do not own the Power Rangers. Ten points for you! For bonus points, review. And yes, I took the lines straight from the episode.

27: Patience

"Translation, please?" Kimberly looked over to Trini, lost. Even after ten years of friendship, she still couldn't understand half of what Billy said. Usually his tone and face clued her in to the general idea but it was nice to have a more exact idea of what he had said. Judging from the way he was trying to move to the beat and hadn't removed the Walkman in disgust she was pretty sure he liked the band but…

"He likes the music," Trini assured her as the two girls kept working on the poster for Zack's surprise birthday party. She and Zack could almost always translate Billy's techno-speak. Nonetheless, Kimberly would keep trying to understand Billy's vocabulary. It wasn't just because there might come a time where she might need to understand Billy when neither was around- her determination also stemmed from the fact that she was in love with him, even if odds were that Billy would never see her in the same way. Seriously- why date a girl who could barely wrap her head around his vocabulary?

Later, when Ernie was having issues with the Cake-o-Matic, Billy just stood there even though it was his invention. Kimberly wasn't sure if his lack of social skills was a good thing or a bad thing. The downside was obvious, but the upside of him probably not getting a girlfriend for years was pretty pleasing.

Kimberly smacked him gently on the chest in a nonverbal effort to clue him in on what he should do. Then again when he didn't get it, adding a verbal directive.

"Go help Ernie," she instructed him. Finally he got it and went over to help. It wasn't that Billy wasn't a nice guy- Kimberly knew fully well how sweet Billy was. It was just that sometimes he just didn't get that not everyone had his knack with technology. But Kimberly could afford to be patient with Billy; after all he was the one who could keep his temper level with her the longest. Besides, she just was more patient with him innately. That was further proof that she loved him. Kimberly was aware that she wasn't the most patient person in the universe. Yet the only time she and Billy had ever really fought was while their brains had been switched- and both of them had later agreed that both of them had a right to be upset under those kind of circumstances. So their only real fight didn't really count because anyone would have been upset under those kind of circumstances. Besides he _had_ blown up her home-ec project and she _had_ blown up one of his computers.

So she could be patient with him. After all, she did love him, even if no one had a clue that she did- Billy especially. But she supposed that would have to do.


	28. Chapter 28: Simplicity

Welcome back to Ghostwriter & Tanzettigirl. I was starting to get worried about you guys. But welcome back. Um…Tanzettigirl, I'm extremely sorry about your computer and all but TMI. There's a reason this is called fan_fiction_.

I still don't own the Power Rangers, ergo Billy/Kim fluff isn't canon.

28: Simplicity

After hacking into the time-space continuum and then into Newtech City's surveillance system to see what SPD was up to (answer- not much) Billy left the Den. Kimberly was off at her gymnastics studio, but that didn't mean he couldn't visit her. Then he had a brilliant idea.

The last morning class had already left, so Kimberly was crunching some numbers in her office when she heard a knock. Looking up, she saw Billy standing in the open doorway, a picnic basket in hand.

"Hey," she smiled. Her boyfriend looked as cute as ever.

"Hello," he smiled back. Kimberly looked so cute and flustered, with her ponytail half undone and a vaguely confused look in her eyes. He held up the picnic basket.

"I thought that maybe…?"

"Sure!" Kim half jumped out of her chair in her eagerness to get away from all those numbers. "I don't have another class for two hours anyway."

So they took one another's hands and headed out. As they walked down the sidewalk Billy asked, "Where do you want to have our picnic?"

"The park would be nice," Kimberly observed, looking around at the lovely early summer day. "Remember that one time we were put under that punk potion?"

Billy just winced. Kimberly took that to mean that no, he didn't want to remember.

"Okay… somewhere then?"

"No, the park's fine," Billy assured her. So they went to the park and Billy got out the blue and white striped picnic blanket to spread out onto the grass whole Kimberly poked around to see what was in the basket. Two PB&J sandwiches, two pears, a bag of candy corn, two cans of orange soda, napkins, and some utensils were nestled inside.

"Looks good, Billy," she complimented him as she sat down on the blanket, putting the basket behind them. With a smile he tapped the end of her nose.

"My culinary-related decision-making processes _have_ improved since we started dating."

"Uh-huh," went Kimberly, reaching in for her pear. Sometimes Billy would relapse into techno-speak. Usually she understood it; when she didn't, she just allowed it to go over her head. Or made out with him.

After they had eaten, Billy laid back on the blanket. In a few seconds Kimberly was snuggled up against him. Bemused, he wrapped an arm around her as they simply enjoyed one another's company.

Hard to believe I'm almost half-way done with this. If you guys want, I'll reveal the reason why I haven't gotten totally mixed up with the timeline at the halfway point, because I know Tanzettigirl has commented on it a couple of times. But if you want the author to keep her secrets, that's okay too. Just as long as you review!

Apparently I'm also a poet.


	29. Chapter 29: Youth

Oh boy. Oh so close to the half-way mark… gah.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the Power Rangers. Haven't made any progress on that hostile takeover either.

Okay, the remakes of MM1 on TV have these odd comic-book like additions- backgrounds, visual sound effects (if you've seen them you'd understand). Last Saturday they had 2 good ones. In "Team Carnival" when Jason tries to catch Zack when the latter falls on the slits Zack goes 'my hero' and kisses him on the cheek- Disney added a ton of red hearts. Hilarious. Then in "Green with Evil I" (dude, Tommy has the worst evil laugh ever. No wonder he became good with that kind of evil laugh) at the end the screen freezes with the five Rangers freaking out over the image of the Green Ranger in the viewing globe and there's a comic book bubble by Billy's head that says "We're doomed". That was SO adorable of Billy. Even if they **clearly** skipped a few episodes to get to Tommy, among them the one where Kim & Billy are under that punk spell. Oh well. Anyway, this is how Kimberly & Billy met.

29: Youth

It was William Cranston's first day of preschool. Lupus tucked securely into his book bag, he had managed to survive the first two hours. He wasn't sure if he liked preschool… all the other kids talking loudly and roughhousing. He had found a pile of books and had been reading all morning in a corner with his book bag right next to him. All the pastel colors were nice, as was the variety of toys. And the teacher seemed nice, what little he had seen of her. It was just his fellow students he wasn't so sure about.

On the other hand, Kimberly Hart was having a great time during her first day of preschool. She had made a **lot** of new friends and had played a lot of games.

Doing a series of cartwheels she went over to a corner. Coming to a stop, she found someone she hadn't introduced herself to yet.

"Hi!"

"Uh… greetings."

"You're cute," Kimberly decided, looking down at the boy. He had thick gold hair, wide blue eyes, and was, as noted, cute.

"Thank you?" William tried. The girl had braided brown pigtails and a bright face. William wasn't sure, but he thought he thought she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

"I'm Kimberly, but you can call me Kim if you want."

"William Cranston."

"That's a big name. I'm going to call you Billy."

William was still undecided about the prettiest part, but Kim was decidedly the most forthright girl he had ever met. He just nodded, watching her.

Kim studied him thoughtfully. Something about him… it was almost as if she had known him longer than a few minutes. And from all the fairy tales her mom had read to her she was pretty sure Billy was a modern day Prince Charming.

But he was HER Prince Charming.

The way Kimberly was looking at him was making William uncomfortable. Shyly he offered her one of his books.

"Do you want to read this?"

"I know the alphabet but…" Kimberly scuffed her foot against the floor. William's father had warned him that he was more advanced than other kids his age but remembering how graceful Kimberly had been with her cartwheels he supposed that she had different strengths. He couldn't even manage a headstand.

So he scooted over and patted the spot of floor he had cleared.

"Do you want me to read it for you then?"

With a giggle Kimberly sat down next to him. Yep, he was her Prince Charming all right, and she was glad she hadn't had to wait very long to meet him.

As William read to her, he felt a warm and fuzzy and strange feelings grow inside him. Kimberly wasn't like anyone he had ever met… even though he was only four-years-old he had a feeling he would never meet anyone else like her. Uh-oh. Based off the little research he had done on the subject, William was fairly sure he was in the process of falling in love. The realization made him stumble over the words in the book he was reading to her.

"That word is dog," Kimberly helpfully pointed out. "I know because I want a dog for my birthday."

"Thank you," William blushed. Well, at least he had the good sense to fall in love with a nice girl. She was more than a bit energetic, but nice. So he supposed that he would have to get used to being called Billy.

Again with fluffy young Rangers. Review!!! Even if there's been a change & there's no longer a green button to click on.


	30. Chapter 30: Spellbound

Hello! I'm going to try a new style of titling the one-shots… review if you like it or not. Anyway, today is the big day! The half-way point! So here's an extra special fanfic to mark the occasion!

And I have now entitled all the chapters. Yet I STILL don't own the Power Rangers or anything Disney.

But prior to the fluff thank yous to asdeed, Ghostwriter, Tanzettigirl (uh… are you mad at me for the TMI comment because you haven't reviewed 28 or 29 yet), welcome back to Spyridon, hello to bluestars-and-tornados, Rachel (sorry I make you read fluff), and a fluffy warm welcome to Allura Arwen. I love you all (figuratively speaking).

"Breathe, Kimberly," laughed Trini as she adjusted Kimberly's flowing pink veil. Sheepishly Kimberly inhaled deeply, turning to look at one of her best friends as she did so.

"Sorry."

"Hey, it's your wedding day," Aisha, her other best friend, brushed off the first Pink Ranger's nerves as she relaxed on a bench in the small the three were waiting in. The first two Yellow Rangers wore matching sleeveless floor-length yellow dresses, yellow slippers, and garlands of yellow rosebuds as the bridesmaids. "She's allowed to be as nervous as she wants."

"How about the little brother? Can he be nervous too?" asked Nick as he adjusted his red tie for the fourteenth time. Bemused his almost-girlfriend and Kimberly's junior bridesmaid Madison got up and did it for him, then brushing off any last flecks of dust off his tuxedo jacket. She wore a knee-length sky blue dress with ruffled short sleeves, blue Mary Janes, and a garland of blue bells. Shooting her a fond smile, Nick then turned to glare at his older sister.

"Why did you have to use me to walk you down the aisle? You are perfectly capable of walking by yourself, you know."

"But I wanted my baby brother to walk me down the aisle," Kim retorted, sweeping over to kiss him lightly on the cheek. Nick just started to fiddle with his red rose corsage.

"Oh, Hidiacs and Styxoids, Nick!" Madison laughed, doing it for him. "It's Kimberly's wedding day, not yours."

Carefully Kimberly reviewed her appearance in the floor length mirror as her not-so-baby brother and his ex-teammate-cum-love-interest continued to talk. Under the pink veil her hair was loose and slightly curled; her dress looked more or less like Belle's gown from the ball scene in "Beauty and the Beast", save in pink instead of yellow, and she also wore pink pumps and clutched a bouquet of pink roses tightly with her bare hands.

"Why am I nervous and happy at the same time?"

"Because you're getting married," Trini beamed, gently hugging her friend as to not ruin either woman's attire. "It's a big day."

"What I don't get is why I have to walk you down the aisle **and** carry the blasted ring!"

"Nick!" Madison laughed.

"Because you're my baby brother and I love you."

"I love you too," Nick had to concede. Standing up Aisha informed the others, "Okay, the music will start to play…"

The beginning of "The Wedding March" could be heard through the door. Smugly she finished, "Now."

With a giggle Madison headed out first, followed by Aisha and then Trini. With a slight sigh Nick held out his arm to his sister.

"Hidiacs, Styxoids, and Morticorn."

Kimberly just took his arm prior to them starting up the aisle.

**30: Spellbound**

Billy's heart gave a little leap when "The Wedding March" began to play. Bemused Zack, his best man, told him, "Chill, dude."

The seats between the alter and the room where Kimberly and the others were in were filled with Power Rangers, Ranger allies, and Ranger ex-villains. This had led to aliens, inter-dimensional beings, and two robots attending- so the wedding had to be held in Briarwood despite their mutual desire to have in Angel Grove, because currently Briarwood was the only locale on Earth where such a group wouldn't attract undue attention.

Next to Zack Tommy just shook his head and gave his red and green tie one final adjustment as Madison came up the aisle, followed by Aisha and Trini.

Then Kimberly, arm in arm with Nick, started up the aisle.

"Wow," Billy breathed. According to tradition he hadn't seen Kimberly all day; something he hadn't had to do since the two of them moved into the Command Center following Space. Not so traditionally he hadn't seen her wedding gown; but he was seeing it now. Billy was aware that there had been and would be times that he'd think she looked even more beautiful than she did right now, coming up the aisle to meet him, but this time would forever hold a special place in his heart.

She is so beautiful. I love her.

He is so handsome. I love him.

Kimberly could only flush and hunch her shoulders a bit in reaction to how Billy was looking at her. Dressed formally in a navy blue tuxedo, his golden hair brushed neatly, he really looked 100% like her Prince Charming. She had been the one to suggest the tradition of not seeing the bride the day of the wedding, but what she hadn't realized was that she wouldn't see Billy all day. Well, it was the first and hopefully last time that such an enforced separation would be done. Meeting his eyes, Kimberly smiled.

Billy smiled back.

A few moments later Kimberly and Nick reached the alter. Raising his eyes to the ceiling Nick sighed, "Oh, what the Underworld!" and gave his older sister a tight hug. Ruefully he got out the box containing the rings. When Billy reached for it, though, Nick pulled back a bit.

"Billy?"

"Yes?" Billy was starting to get anxious for the ceremonial part of the wedding to begin. He really wanted Kimberly to be his, and for him to be hers.

"Remember that little chat we had at the '97 Pan-Olympics?"

"The one where you cussed me out in French? Yes."

"Okay, just letting you know that that warning is still in effect," Nick informed him seriously as he held out the rings box. But the effect was ruined by his clearly amused eyes.

"Got that," Billy assured him, taking the rings. Then he took Kimberly's hand and brought her up to face him. The words were almost ignored by them both as they reveled in one another's presence.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

I'll be honest. I have NO idea what kind of religious ceremony Kim & Billy would have. For all I know Udonna or Dimitria (did I spell that right?) could be doing it. Or just some random, poor Justice of the Peace. But anyway, have a great day!


	31. Chapter 31: Chance

Hello. Here we are on the other side of the fence, and it's looking just as fluffy as the other side! Even if because it's Power Rangers I own neither side of the fence.

This is slightly different from my usual style (I think so, anyway) so please be nice in the reviews.

But before the fluff: congrats to Tanzettigirl (she knows why); hello to Allura Arwen; a 'no comment' to bluestars-and-tornados' query; a query of my own to Ghostwriter- what exactly IS the flip side?; and a thank you to asdeed for giving my little writer's ego a boost. Billy did the 'monsters as curse words' thing in Competition a bit too. I'm a bit of a prude… so to keep it G (or PG at most) rated I'm doing that instead of actual curse words.

You guys are awesome.

31: Chance

A pink motocross vehicle shot across the desert outside of Angel Grove, closely trailed by a blue one. The sun shone hot in the center of the sky, keeping the nearby mountains' shadows to a minimum. Flying across the sand the pink vehicle wasn't waiting for its blue counterpart. So it kept picking up speed; however that just made the pink one go all the faster.

Suddenly a ravine appeared in the near distance. Almost wistfully the pink vehicle made to a halt, allowing the blue one to pull by alongside it. Pulling off her helmet the driver of the pink motocross vehicle allowed soft brown hair to spill down the back of her matching pink vinyl jacket.

"This was a great idea, Billy," she informed the other driver as he pulled off his helmet. Letting the slight desert breeze run through his gold hair he smiled.

"Thanks, Kimberly."

Resting her arms on the vehicle's handlebars she wondered, "Now what?"

"We don't have to head back to the Command Center. The Dino Lair and Dino Holders are nearly complete and Tommy's all set for his job at Reefside High this fall."

"I would have never picked Tommy as the one of us to become a mentor," Kimberly shook her head in disbelief. "You- sure. Adam and Jason, maybe. But Tommy? He's a Ranger through and through."

"Well, knowing Tommy…" Billy's voice was wry. Kimberly just smacked her forehead.

"Second-smartest thing I ever did."

Billy surmised she was referring to her break-up letter. However…

"What was the smartest then?"

Kimberly gave him a bemused look.

"You're just fishing for compliments."

Before Billy could figure out what Kimberly could mean by that she had put her helmet back on and was gunning the engine.

As she sped off parallel to the ravine Billy readied himself for another chase. He knew that the odds were against him in that whether or not he would catch her- Kimberly was a notoriously fast motocross driver- but as long as that chance was there he would try. After all, he had thought until just last year that his chances of Kimberly returning his feelings were so small as to be nonexistent but then it turned out she had returned them all along. So he could very well catch her one of these times… and this just might be that time.

Securing his helmet, Billy zoomed off after his mate, knowing that even if he couldn't catch her fairly eventually she would let him catch her. That would be when the real fun would begin.

Unless you guys are among the quadrant that hates Disney-era Rangers please check out my other Ars Amatoria challenge fanfic- it's RJ/Fran. But even if you are in the Disney-era hating quadrant, could you please explain to me WHY you all hate them. No offense meant, but it can't be the corniness of them. Because the early Rangers might have had even more corny adventures (Plus Tommy had the most peculiar- as in bad, as in 'it stank'- evil laugh in the history of evil laughs. No wonder he became good).

Furthermore, the Disney-era shows hooked in more fans… me, for instance. And it got Adam a semi-starring role without Tommy's shadow during Operation Overdrive (I've heard that Johnny Yong Bosch didn't like the fact that it was always Tommy, Tommy, Tommy… and can you blame him? No Tommy-bashing intended, but the poor guy barely got any starring episodes- the only 2 Saban-era episodes I can think of are the one where he has a weird Halloween nightmare and the infamous one where he morphed to save Carlos but nearly destroyed himself. Oh, wait. He once got a magic paper lantern and once got his hands on a magic stick. Okay, that's four. Jason David Frank got more in the 'Green with Evil' set alone!)


	32. Chapter 32: The Call

Don't own the Power Rangers still. :(

Next time I'll comment you guys' reviews, okay? You've had some good ones but I'll hold out for a few more- just in case.

32: The Call

"Billy?" Kimberly called, exiting the elevator into the unlit Den. "Billy? You down here?"

"Affirmative," came his voice.

"Where?" Kimberly demanded. Suddenly the florescent lights overhead came on, revealing Billy standing at one of his worktables, his hand on a switch.

"There," she answered herself, walking over to him. Upon observing what he was working on, Kimberly slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For making these," Kimberly grumbled, poking at one with her index finger. "Come on, Billy. What part of 'Zordon sacrificed himself to destroy all evil' don't you understand?"

"You forgot to add 'in Angel Grove' at the end," Billy corrected her, gently nudging the newly made morpher out of Kimberly's reach. Even though he loved her dearly, Billy could well remember what she had managed to do to his computer during their freshman year. "Unfortunately for us and the universe in general, evil can never be completely destroyed everywhere. But fortunately the same holds true for good."

"So… what you're saying is that this whole 'wearing spandex to save the world' thing is just getting started?!"

"Affirmative."

Kimberly groaned but asked, "Where do I sign up?"

"No Power Ranger ever really signs up for duty. It's not exactly a proper military organization."

"No kidding. None of us ever hit twenty as a Ranger. Wait a second," Kimberly commented in mock surprise. "None of us are twenty yet anyway! Zack's birthday isn't for another two weeks, so yeah. Nobody's twenty even!"

Billy just looked at her mildly.

"With Zordon… gone, someone needs to be in charge of the technical aspect of the Power Rangers."

"Someone meaning you," Kimberly translated, brushing some of Billy's hair off his forehead. "I don't get why you left at all."

"My little mishap with the age-generator, perhaps?"

"Why you stayed on Aquitar," Kimberly elaborated, hopping up onto the worktable. "You came back the first time."

"Can we just leave it at I shouldn't have left and change the subject?"

Not quite sure why Billy was being so touchy, Kimberly did as he asked and dropped the subject. Looking over the five morphers, which looked a lot like advanced communicators, she wondered, "So who'll use them?"

"I don't know. I haven't quite finished the designs for the suits yet. More or less I've been letting the Power guide me, letting it use me."

"So you'll have to do this every year, I guess."

"Uh-huh."

Kimberly had to admire that kind of commitment. Of course, Billy had been the most loyal of the first five, as seen from him staying the longest. Billy flushed, seeing the respect in Kimberly's eyes.

"It's no big deal."

"Creating the stuff the future Power Rangers will use to save the world? Oh, yeah- no biggie."

"It is. I created the communicators for us even before Tommy; I helped out Zordon with the rest of Mighty Morphin's and most of Zeo's technology; I created pretty much all of the Turbo technology; I know I created all of Space's technology; and now I'm working on the technology for the next team. It's not like it's anything new for me."

"If you say so," Kimberly replied dubiously. "I came down to tell you that dinner is ready."

"I did set up an intercom system so you wouldn't have to do that," Billy reminded her. It was great that Kimberly was living in the rebuilt Command Center with him; he wanted Kimberly to keep thinking the same thing. Kimberly tapped the end of his nose.

"But you can ignore an intercom system. Can you ignore me right here and in your face?"

"Impossible," Billy had to admit, taking her hand. It was only to keep her from tapping his nose again, he told himself even as he knew it was a lie. "Let's go have dinner."

Her heart racing from her hand being in Billy's, Kimberly struggled for a moment to process what he had just said.

"Right. Let's go."

Hand in hand they headed for the elevator, leaving the morphers behind.

Random trivia of the day: Out of 700 episodes, an episode title was only repeated once. Both Wild Force and RPM had an episode entitled "Three's a Crowd". Can you catch the irony of that?


	33. Chapter 33: Confidence

I'm hoping you guys have read my PM I think I sent you all. If not…

I don't own the Power Rangers. That pleasure belongs to, once again, Haim Saban.

33: Confidence

Hand in hand, Billy and Kimberly entered the Gym & Juice Bar. Sitting down at the counter Kimberly greeted Ernie, who had returned from the Amazon in 2000. Now he and Jerome Stone were co-owners of what among the Power Rangers was known as the first unofficial headquarters.

"Hi!"

"Hey, Kimberly," Ernie waved before returning to the trio of teenagers at the other end of the counter. A few moments later Jerome approached the pair.

"The usual, I presume?"

"Affirmative," Billy nodded, resting his forearms on the counter. While Jerome went off to ready their meals Kimberly brushed some strands of hair away from her forehead.

"This was a good idea, Billy. I can't think of a better way to celebrate Valentine's Day than to return to the place where it all began."

"It was right over there that we were first teleported to the Command Center," Billy agreed, nodding towards the aforementioned area. Kimberly sighed wistfully.

"Now we're so old that my baby brother has saved the world and fallen in love."

"You influenced him too much," Billy grinned. It took Kimberly a minute to figure out the implication but when she did she slapped his arm.

"Not funny!"

"On the contrary I find it quite amusing."

"Unfortunately he's displaying the typical Wolf attitude towards love: 'she would never feel the same about me- why should she?', 'no way am I good enough to deserve her', 'I could never manage to tell her how I feel', yada yada yada."

Bemused, Billy leaned in for a kiss. It was soft and sweet and anything but short. Running a hand through her silken hair Billy nudged Kimberly deeper into the kiss. With a cough Jerome put down their plates before them. When the couple just continued to kiss the Hawaiian shirt clad man coughed again, this time louder.

Bashfully the couple separated and thanked Jerome for the food. As they ate Billy commented pensively, "Odd."

"Odd what?"  
"I honestly can't imagine my life without you in it."

Kimberly shot him a bemused look.

"We've known each other since we were four-year-olds. Of course we can't."

"No, I mean as a couple," Billy elaborated. "I guess what I really mean is that I don't want to think about my life without you in it as my mate."

"Mate?"

Billy's cheeks flooded.

"Um, girlfriend."

"Wait. You didn't mean the Aussie definition?" Kimberly blinked at him. Billy, still half-blushing, fed her one of his French Fries.

"No, I meant as in the love of my life."

"Aw," went Kimberly. "You're the love of my life too, you know. And know that I think about it, I think my heart would break if we ever broke up."

"That won't happen," Billy assured her just before biting into his burger. Smiling Kimberly dunked her chicken strip into her cup of honey mustard. For a bit they sat in cozy silence, enjoying the food and each other's presence.

"I love you more than anything," Kimberly informed her boyfriend at length as they finished up their food. Billy smiled at her, gently tapping the end of her nose.

"I love you more."

"Considering how you're a Wolf, you might be onto something," Kimberly had to concede.

"I think my sneaker has become untied," Billy avoided replying to Kimberly's comment, getting down to complete the untying. Bemused, Kimberly looked down at him as she sipped her smoothie.

"Hey, Kimberly?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Since we love each other so much and don't want to lead lives without each other, how about…" and Billy pulled a ring box out of his back jeans pocket. "Would you marry me, Kimberly Anne Hart?"

Flipping open the lid to reveal a gold ring with a diamond ringed by five pink rubies and five blue sapphires Billy looked up at his girlfriend hopefully.

For a moment all she could do was stare in hopeful shock at him. Then Kimberly squealed, getting down and throwing her arms around her new fiancée.

"Yes, of course yes!"

Laughing Billy managed to put the ring on her left ring finger. Wrapped up in each other's arms and joy, Billy was glad indeed he had worked up the confidence to ask Kimberly to marry him.

Fluff OR reviews don't matter right now. All that does is that there's going to be an 18th season of Power Rangers! And hopefully a 19th, and a 20th…


	34. Chapter 34: Duty

Sorry for the delay. Chaotic for a bit. But now I'm back! And no, that hostile takeover hasn't happened yet, otherwise there'd be a Power Rangers TV channel. Actually, now that Haim Saban has the PR again I won't do that. Maybe. But WHY are Phantom Rogue, PinkRangerV, asdeed, and I seem to be the only fanfic writers excited about there being an 18th season?

Prior to the fluff: thanks for the reviews, Tanzettigirl- insightful & generally awesome as ever (no, I wasn't ever mad at you- I'm aware of the fact that I am a prude, a romantic fluff-obsessed prude, but a prude) & have you figured out the com or cum mess- I'm fairly sure it's cum but hey I'm not all knowing (that's a friend of mine who shall go nameless just in case); a fuzzy welcome to Sheena Is A Punk Rocker and concurrence that Billy is my favorite original Ranger and they are my favorite non-canon couple from the Saban era (see my other fluff epic for my favorite Disney era non-canon couple, hint, hint) but go to the Nak's Online Power Rangers or Power Rangers Central sites for any needed data on the later teams or even light refreshers on Mighty Morphin; a thank you for the 'Goldar's Vice-Versa' point out from Ghostwriter but you missed my point. The point was that Tommy was featured in a TON of Saban-era episodes while Adam (at least by my current count) had five. And yes, asdeed I think I'll work in the Aquitar stuff. But I also need to work in the body-switching accident… somehow. And major thank yous to Witchgirl66 and Allura Arwen.

Oh, and don't diss MF, Ghostwriter. I'm only here because of MF! But feel free to diss OO, since they did have the worst PR mentor ever (they would have been better off if they'd been like S or LG- no mentor!). I swear, if it hadn't been for Ronny…

Irk. Too much rambling. I apologize.

34: Duty

Kimberly growled at the blank sheet of paper before her. Stupid essay.

Waving good-bye to Adam and Rocky Billy spotted Kimberly glowering at a piece of paper at the counter of the Juice Bar. Ernie was at the opposite end working on someone's order while Bulk and Skull were eating away at a table. But Kimberly was just sitting there, glowering.

Billy almost pushed up his glasses before remembering he didn't wear them anymore. So he just went over to Kimberly, sitting down on the barstool beside hers. Wrapping an arm around her, he asked gently, "What's the matter, Kimberly?"

"Mrs. Martin wants us to write an essay on duty," she explained, referencing her English teacher. "I have no idea what to write about!"

"You don't," Billy echoed, cocking his head at her. Kimberly narrowed her eyes at him.

"Spit it out."

"I lack anything in my mouth that isn't naturally there at this time, Kimberly."

"Very funny, Billy. When you use that tone I know you have an idea," she retorted, tousling his hair. A small part of her was pointing out that there would be severe consequences if Tommy (her boyfriend of, what, well over a year- maybe two even) saw them. But the rest of us was enjoying Billy's arm around her shoulders too much to care.

Billy grinned, hugging her slightly more tightly.

"We have a rather important duty, remember?"

Kimberly frowned at him, clueless.

"Along with Tommy, too."

Remembering Kimberly's boyfriend, Billy shifted to remove his arm. Sure, his physical capabilities had increased dramatically since freshman year but he didn't want to take any chances against their acknowledged leader and top fighter. However when Kimberly re-nestled into his embrace he didn't fight it.

"And Aisha, and Rocky, and Adam."

"School? That does not count, Billy," Kimberly informed him, rolling her eyes. Billy decided he needed to get a little more obvious.

"Jason, Trini, and Zack used to have this duty before passing it on to the latter trio I mentioned."

"Oh!" went Kimberly. "You mean…"

She looked past Billy to make sure Ernie was out of hearing range. Nonetheless she continued more quietly, "You mean us being the you-know-whos."

"Precisely."

"That's not a duty," Kimberly scoffed.

"Yes, it is. It's our duty to be superheroes and protect the Earth from a range of evils."

"But it's… fun. Well, not always," Kimberly amended. "But it's not something we were forced to do, or had to do."

"Perhaps my memory has fuzzed over with time, but that is not how I remember the five of us becoming Rangers," Billy grinned.

Momentarily turned to mush by the brightness of Billy's smile Kimberly hastily regained her self-control.

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning my memories of that series of events is that we were suddenly teleported to a strange locale and given morphers and told we had been chosen to save the world. We left; Jason and Trini felt we ought to consider it at least while Zack was vocally against believing the story told to us by a… what was it?... oh yes, a giant floating head; when Putties attacked we were compelled to activate our morphers in order to survive; and well, one thing led to another… and we became the Power Rangers."

"Hm… we didn't have a choice, did we? We were called to duty and had no choice whether or not we wanted to save the world- we had to."

"That's duty. Having to do something for the better of all, not for the better of you. Imagine how much less complex our lives would be if we weren't the Power Rangers."

"No thanks," Kimberly shook her head. When some hair slipped out from behind her ear she started to reach up but Billy removed his arm from her shoulders to do it for her. Opting not to replace it around her (he was starting to enjoy it more than a little too much) he asked, "Why?"

"Imagine how less enriched our lives would be if we weren't the Power Rangers," Kimberly countered. "No way would the five of us be as close as we are. Tommy? Maybe we'd be friends with him, maybe not. Rocky, Aisha, and Adam- we'd barely know them. And those are just the external changes- let's not go into the internal ones!"

Billy thought it over.

"Affirmative. We have all changed for the better having been Power Rangers."

"Exactly. Duty can make you a better, stronger person," Kimberly continued thoughtfully. "Hm. Maybe I can write this essay after all."

"I knew you always could," Billy assured her, watching her pick up her pencil. Leaning over and kissing her on the cheek he reminded her, "Just don't state that you know so much about duty due to your time as the Pink Power Ranger."

Kimberly mock-shoved him.

"I might not be as smart as you, Billy, but I'm that smart!"

"Just checking," Billy chuckled, waving to Ernie as he walked off. He was glad that he had been able to help Kimberly with her homework.

Still smiling Kimberly started on her essay. Neither duty nor homework was a bad thing when Billy was involved.

Okay, okay. Not so much fluff. It just came out of me, I swear! Uh… query: how do you manage the lines dividing authors' notes from the story itself? I can't seem to do them regularly.


	35. Chapter 35: Reaction

Haim Saban owns the Power Rangers, not me. Sorry.

Um… for the sake of 'what the heck' in the fluff world (as I am now calling it) the Mighty Morphin movie replaces the 'Ninja Quest' quartet while the Turbo movie replaces the 'Shift into Turbo' trilogy. I believe that's been already mentioned in 'Competition' but this is confirming it. If you have no idea what movies I'm talking about I'm sure you can look it up somewhere online.

Sorry. Still light on the fluff. Maybe next time…

35: Reaction

Billy was reading a text on the Dark Days when he heard a beep from his computer consul. With a sigh he mentally marked the page he was on before shutting the book and walking over to his computer. Pressing a button, an image of Adam with the Command Center behind him appeared on screen.

"Salutations, Adam. How are matters progressing in Angel Grove?"

"All right. We got a power upgrade a few days ago in order to deal with Divatrix and her plan," Adam shrugged. Billy smiled wistfully. The Turbo powers he had finished shortly before coming to Aquitar, he presumed as Adam kept talking.

"It was crazy. Rocky had gotten hurt training for a tournament, so Justin had to take his place as the Blue Ranger and it looks like he might be keeping it."

"Ah… Justin?"

"He's new," Adam assured his friend. "And remember how you used to comment that fourteen was a little young to be saving the world?"

"Affirmative."

"Well… Justin is not quite twelve."

Billy was speechless. Adam smiled wryly.

"I know, I know, but he's about as smart as you so I think we'll be okay. He's a good kid. Anyway, it was nuts. Apparently Divatrix needed to sacrifice people to Maligore to get him to marry her-"

"Oh, no."

"It gets better," Tanya yelled from off-camera. Adam frowned, "Hey, I'm the one talking to Billy!"

A short off-camera scuffle ensued. When it was over Tanya took Adam's seat.

"What's up, Billy?"

"I had previously been engaged in reading."

"Oh, sorry. But anyway-"

"Tanya! Don't just tell him! He'll freak!"

"He will not!" Tanya yelled at Adam. Billy raised his eyebrows at the Yellow Ranger's exuberance.

"Will someone just tell me what's going on? And is Rocky in good health?"

"He's Rocky," Tanya grinned. And Billy had to admit that summed up the situation fairly well. Appearing behind Tanya Adam assured Billy, "They're both okay now. So don't flip out."

"He won't flip out," Tanya rolled her eyes. Adam grumbled, "I know Billy better than you do."

"The quantity of time doesn't equal the quality of the relationship," Tanya retorted smartly. Adam just glowered down at her.

"Can I have my seat back?"

"No."

Bemused Billy asked, "Would someone just tell me what happened?"  
"Divatrix got Maligore to put evil spells on Jason and Kimberly." Tanya explained, "but this cute alien wizard named Lerigot cured them so it's all good."

_ Kimberly? No wonder I haven't been sleeping well lately,_ Billy thought to himself. Kimberly had been in trouble!

"But, but… she's okay now isn't she?"

"What? No concern for Jason, your former fearless leader?"

"It's Jason," Billy managed to turn the tables on Tanya's joke. With those brown eyes of his that saw a little too much for Billy's comfort full of sympathy Adam responded, "Yeah, they're doing great. Well, there's some mild guilt-tripping but other than that."

"How did they…?"

"Apparently they were scuba diving near Angel Grove and got scooped up by Divatrix's ship," Tanya shrugged.

Oh Putties. Billy's eyes widened as he thought of something.

"She wasn't here to get back with Tommy, was she?"

"WHAT?" yelled the other two. Billy defended himself.

"It's not outside the realm of possibility."

Even though he and Kimberly had had a **long** talk about the letter shortly after its occurrence, Billy suddenly was worried that she might have regretted it.

Tanya snorted.

"Nah. In fact, she looked kind of smug when Tommy and Kat admitted that they were dating, like she had broken up with Tommy so he could get together with Kat."

"If you get to know her better, you would realize that scenario isn't exactly improbable," Adam observed. Billy decided it was time to change the subject.

"Then why was she here? The Pan-Olympics are in just a few months."

"She probably just wanted a quick break from training," Adam shrugged. "Although I doubt getting kidnapped by a space pirate and being nearly sacrificed to a lava monster were in her plans."

"When you're a former Power Ranger that chance shouldn't go unaccounted for though," Tanya noted. Adam looked down at her, amused. When the two males' eyes met, a kind of understanding passed between them.

"Well, enjoy your new Turbo powers," Billy told the pair. "See you later."

And with that Billy disconnected. Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes. The idea of something bad happening to Kimberly… it scared him so bad. It was taking up way too much of his will power to resist the need to go to her, to make sure she was really okay.

But instead Billy got up and restarted an old project he had put aside a few days ago. There was no point in going to Earth. Kimberly could recover just fine without him. Whatever reaction good or bad she was having due to the 'mishap', she didn't need him there to help her cope with it. Right? Right.


	36. Chapter 36: Moonlight

Muh-hah-ha! FLUFF! Of course, it's un-owned by me fluff, but fluff is fluff. And this chapter is super short. I'm sorry. The plot bunny is in hiding for this one, I think. But I had to do **something** for you sweet reviewers.

Side Note: LeAnn Rimes music is awesome. Don't own it (well, I have a CD of her music but that's it).

36: Moonlight

"Billy?" Kimberly asked. The two of them were lying on a lilac blanket just outside of the Command Center, stargazing. Apparently Mystic Force had had some issue with their Pink Ranger over the past few days but the Yellow Ranger fixed it. As long as her baby brother was okay, Kimberly was okay. Only partially due to the chilly night desert air were they cuddled together.

"Hm?" her boyfriend replied, nuzzling her neck.

"Look at the moon. It looks so innocent."

Still keeping his arm wrapped around her Billy looked where Kimberly was looking- at the waning moon.

"It does, doesn't it?"

"Yet that's where Rita Repulsa had her fortress… "

"True," Billy had to admit. "But everything has a positive and negative side to it."

"You don't," Kimberly noted. Before Billy could protest (as she could tell he was about to) she kissed him. Soft and sweet, it continued for some time. At length he gently pulled back and smiled at her.

"I love you."

"I love you," Kimberly replied.

Holding her close Billy commented, "You don't have a negative side either, you know."

"Or maybe our love for each other just makes us think that," Kimberly suggested, resting a hand over Billy's heart so she could feel it beating. Moving in, Billy had the final word before they resumed kissing.

"_Or_ it's our love that lacks a negative side."


	37. Chapter 37: Helm

_SABAN_ owns the Power Rangers, not me.

Princess Shayla is showing up in this one-shot since there is apparently going to be a Princess Megan in next year's season. And an eleventh Pink.

37: Helm

It was between classes at Kimberly's gymnastics studio, so she was doing some practicing of her own on the balance beam. As she did so, she let her mind wander.

Tommy's tenure as the Black Dino Ranger had recently ended, overlapping with Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta twenty years in the future. Her baby brother was still restless, going from relative to relative. Both he and Kimberly hoped he'd figure what he wanted to do with his life soon. Although working on a range of high-tech projects, nothing Billy was currently working on featured Power Rangers, so he had a little more free time than usual. Which meant more time they spent together.

It still surprised Kimberly sometimes, how much closer the two of them became after dating. Sure, she had known that she had loved him but… they were truly soul mates. Just thinking of him made her heart glow.

Flipping off the beam, Kimberly entered the traditional ending pose. Upon realizing that her next class would start in twenty minutes she started to ensure that the room was ready, pushing back thoughts of Billy for a bit so she could focus on her class.

Billy was visiting the Animarium, doing some final repair work on the 'new' Dino Zords as Zack insisted on calling them. His insistence made no sense to Billy, as Zack had used the mastodon- an Ice Age mammal- instead of a dinosaur as a Zord. As the Stegazord grumbled contentedly under him, Billy patted one of its spikes and hopped off down to the ground. Or at least, the ground of an island flying a few thousand feet above sea level.

"He says thank you," Princess Shayla told him, dressed as always in her white dress with her garland of white and blue flowers on top of her brown curls. Billy looked up at the Zord.

"You're welcome."

With a deep-throated growl of contentment the Stegazord slowly moved off to rejoin its teammates. The lilac Armadillo Zord at her feet Princess Shayla asked, "How is Kimberly?"

"She's great," Billy smiled. "I love her so much."

"I can tell," Princess Shayla agreed as they started to walk back towards the central area of the island, the place where Wild Force had spent much of their time. "And I can tell how much she loves you."

Her tone was slightly wistful, making Billy feel awkward. Merrick had literally dropped off the grid- no one knew where he was or what he was doing. Billy had been trying, but the Lunar Wolf Warrior simply did not want to be found. Making matters worse, Zen-Aku had united with Rita, Zedd, and Divatrix during Ninja Storm, meaning that he was all alone wherever he was. Billy had himself brushed into the Wolf tendency to believe himself infallible as well as the Wolf hard-headedness. Merrick had been displaying a lot of both since the end of Wild Force nearly three years ago.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Princess Shayla. Half-fudging the truth Billy replied, "Oh, just worrying if you're okay, living on Animaria alone."

"But I'm not alone," Princess Shayla observed. "The sentient Turbo Zords, the Galactabeasts, the Wild Zords, and now these Dino Zords are all here with me."

"No offense meant," Billy told the Armadillo Zord, who only flashed its neon red eyes friendlily at him (all the Wild Zords wanted Princess Shayla and Merrick to get together too), before looking back up at the Princess, "but I don't know if being surrounded by only Zords is good for you."

"Taylor, Cole, Alyssa, Danny, Max, and you all visit regularly. Lost Galaxy and the later Turbo Rangers do as well. And I'm sure as soon as Tommy explains matters to them Dino Thunder shall be visiting as well."

More than ever Billy was grateful for Kimberly's presence in the Command Center. Waking up next to her was the most perfect way to start his day. And her presence even before they started dating guaranteed daily human contact- something everyone needed, but sometimes forgot to get. But Princess Shayla had resigned herself to being alone.

Seeing the concern in his eyes, she smiled bravely at him.

"It'll be fine."

"I just hope your fairy tale ends soon," Billy informed her. "All this waiting must be hard."

"I'm not waiting exactly. Just hoping," she shrugged simply, without expectations. That just made Billy more concerned for her.

When Kimberly returned to the Command Center that night, she could smell the cooking pasta. In the kitchen she found Billy making spaghetti. An unusual occurrence, as he typically kept his chemistry workings in the laboratory. Leaning against the door frame she asked, "What's the occasion?"

Instead of answering, Billy went over to her and kissed her. Reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck, Kimberly returned the kiss. When they had to part for air Kimberly managed to ask, "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that about?"

"For being you, I suppose," Billy smiled, nuzzling her cheek. "For letting me love you."

"Yeah, that's a real hardship for me," Kimberly dryly retorted, splaying her hands against his chest. "Love ya."

"Love ya," Billy agreed, leaning in for a second kiss. Kimberly didn't even consider stopping him.


	38. Chapter 38: Dream

_Fluff! I love it, despite the fact I don't own the Power Rangers. But while I've appreciated Ghostwriter's reviews… where have the rest of you guys been for the past two or three chapters? Oh, and the italics are to distinguish author note from story since I can't figure out the lines. I tried your idea, asdeed, at least I think I did it correctly, but whatever I did didn't work._

_Oh- I don't own CBS or the show Flashpoint but if you've been reading this fanfic you might want to check it out. Uh… look around for when it's on where you live, cause I think it varies. But I promise- if you like this fanfic, you're going to be __**psyched**__ if you probe enough into the show (no worries- you don't have to probe deeply)._

38: Dream

Billy had been stressing out over his cousin's kidnapping by the bad guys, and even though the three newest Rangers had gotten him back, Billy had nonetheless called him the moment he knew the quartet to have returned to the pizza parlor that tripled as their home and headquarters. However that hadn't gone as expected… apparently RJ had taken the phone off the hook after the first few attempts.

Although when Billy did finally manage to contact his cousin it turned he had a Zord-sized excuse. He and the Rangers had been explaining 'matters' to Fran because she had witnessed the trio morphing in the latest showdown on RJ's camera system. After failing to convince his cousin to explain _everything_ to Fran due to the simple fact a Wolf was much happier once he had confessed his feelings to his mate Billy hung up the phone. He supposed RJ would do it when he was ready… just like he usually did. He was the same way, as were the other Wolves. Stretching, he realized that it was nearly eleven o' clock.

Unbuttoning his long sleeved blue shirt he entered his and Kimberly's bedroom. The petite brunette was already asleep, snug under the purple blanket. Billy just stood at the foot of the bed for a minute, smiling at his wife. It still amazed him at times, how his love for her had kept growing over the years. And whenever he thought that it couldn't get any bigger, it did.

Quietly he got into his pale blue pajamas and snuck under the blanket to lie down next to Kimberly. Softly he reached out a hand and cupped half her face.

"I love you," he told her, giving her a gentle kiss. Then he snuggled up against her in preparation to go to sleep himself.

Early the next morning Kimberly yawned and woke up to find herself in Billy's arms. With a slight giggle she kissed him in an effort to awaken him.

"Hm?" Billy half-whimpered when she pulled back. Smiling, she complied with his obvious desire and restarted the kiss. How many times over the years had she dreamed of doing just this? How many times she had awakened miserable because it had only been a dream? Too many to count. But now she was evening the score (by now it wouldn't surprise to learn she had surpassed it) by actually doing it.

Straddling him, she planted her hands on his sturdy shoulders. Almost fully awake Billy smiled wryly up at his wife.

"Hey."

"Hey," Kimberly smiled back.

"Always be near when I wake up, okay?" Billy requested, covering her hands with his. Kim cocked her head at him, her brown hair tumbling over her shoulders.

"Why?"

"Because if you aren't, at first I'm scared that all this," and his eyes flickered to his wedding band, and then to hers, "was just a dream."

Leaning down, Kimberly kissed him.

"It's not."

"Sometimes I'm not so sure," Billy admitted, tightening his hands on hers. Rubbing her nose against his Kimberly replied, "Sometimes neither am I. But what I always know is that I love you."

"I've always loved you, and always will," Billy concurred, returning the Eskimo kiss.


	39. Chapter 39: Guilt

_Saban owns the Power Rangers, not me. I just have the plot bunny as the script-writers considered hooking Kimberly up with nearly everyone save Billy (Tommy, Jason, and Skull). Kimberly might act like a flirt, but according to canon she was in a relationship with Tommy roughly three years (from late freshman year to mid senior year). No way a 'real' flirt could do that. Ergo… the Jason and Skull stuff was the scriptwriters being random. I hope. And that was a ramble-rant. Oops. The next one-shot will mark the two-thirds point! Whoop-whoop!_

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Billy teased Kimberly, brushing her hair away from her face. Sleepily she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Morning."

With a smile Billy leaned in for a soft, sweet kiss. Happily Kimberly complied, reaching up to entrench a slight hand into his thick gold hair. As they pulled apart Kimberly smiled at him.

"Can we do it again?"

"Sure," Billy replied, drawing closer to her. This time Kim initiated the kiss, which started out gentle but grew more heated the longer it went on. Rising partially Kimberly ran a hand down Billy's muscled chest.

"You are so hot."

"Is that all you like about me?" Billy grinned teasingly at her. Kimberly glared slightly at him.

"No."

"You sure?" Billy asked, starting to tickle her. With a shriek Kimberly fell back down onto the bed. With a determined smile she began to retaliate. Both of them kept laughing… and then kissing.

Afterwards they just snuggled together under the blanket. Tapping the end of his nose, Kimberly asked rhetorically, "You do love me, right?"

"Guilty as charged," Billy assured her.

**39: Guilt**

"Just like I'm guilty of loving you," Kimberly agreed, luring him into another kiss. She was practically basking in his love, and she could feel him basking in hers. So she continued the kiss, enjoying the sensation. Warily at first, but then more confidently Billy ran his hands up and down her arms, hair, and torso.

"You are gorgeous," he managed to exhale in a pause between kisses. Flushing, Kimberly opted to nuzzle Billy's neck. Drawing her close, he slipped a finger under her chin in order to raise up her face so he could meet her eyes with his.

"You are," he affirmed. "You are, and always have been, the most beautiful girl I have ever known."

"Girl?" Kimberly echoed dubiously. Considering their situation Billy amended his statement.

"Well, and woman. Can't forget how we met- at preschool."

"But that's not all you like about me, right?"

Kim drew back slightly and tried to look seductive after echoing Billy's earlier question. It must have worked, because Billy leaned in for a lengthy and downright passionate kiss. After the kiss he pulled her into his arms and laid down.

"I love you."

"Thank you," Kimberly replied, snuggling closer.

"Kimberly…" he warned her.

"I love you too," she smiled. "I love you."

Resting his cheek against hers he sighed contentedly, "I love you too."

That's when the alarm clock went off. Making a face Kimberly rolled over to turn it off and-

Found herself in her empty and unlit bedroom of her bungalow in Florida. Slamming a hand down on her beeping alarm clock (something Kimberly found rather apt) she closed her eyes.

Dreams like the one she had just had were becoming more and more frequent the longer she was from Angel Grove. It was as if her subconscious had been content when she had been seeing Billy on a daily basis but now that she wasn't it was improvising. That and she was almost eighteen now. The idea of a physical relationship was now unhindered by any lingering notions on the matter of cooties from her childhood.

The dreams were oh-so-wonderful and in his letters to her Tommy kept bringing up Katherine- even in the letters where the new Ranger adventures weren't referenced. Even he wasn't admitting it to himself, it was obvious to Kimberly and she was 3000 miles away. With both of them fallen for others, there was only one thing to do.

After showering, dressing, and having breakfast her resolve still remained so Kimberly went to her desk and grabbed a pencil and a sheet of paper. And she began with two little words:

Dear Tommy…


	40. Chapter 40: Scars

Yeah! Two-thirds done! START PETITIONING NOW IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL!

I mean, _I _want a sequel but the question is… do the reviewers agree?

Final note: animal spirits will start to play a more prominent role in my fanfics. I think I was influenced by the _Dark Materials _trilogy more than I realized. And no, I own neither that nor Power Rangers.

40: Scars

Once he was sure the Zeo Rangers were long gone back to Angel Grove Billy walked up towards Zordon. Looking down at the young man the alien sage could tell what he wanted, and had been wanting for nearly a month now.

"You desire to visit Kimberly in person to discover the reasoning behind the letter she sent to Tommy?"

"Yes, Zordon," Billy admitted.

"I agree that is a wise course of action. Alpha, begin the process of teleporting Billy to an area near Kimberly's location."

Nodding, the droid began to press buttons and pull levers. Prior to being enveloped in the missed blue light Billy heard Zordon's voice.

"Please tell me what you learn. The letter was quite out of character for Kimberly."

A moment of bright blue light, and then Billy found himself in the muggy air of Florida. He had dressed light- a blue jean jacket, a white polo shirt, and jeans with his backpack on- but still found the heat intense. Lupe, his Blue Wolf spirit, appeared next to him, although he was invisible to the passerby elsewhere in the park.

_ Well?_

Bemused, Billy received Lupus from his backpack. Placing the stuffed animal on the ground, Billy watched as Lupe filled the stuffed animal, then expanded into a wolfhound like creature.

_Very nice_, Billy told him.

_ Let's go._

And Lupe loped ahead, his keen nose already on Kimberly's scent. Billy ran after the creature, which to all intents and purposes seemed to be alive. Within fifteen minutes the pair stood in front of a spacious gymnastics studio. Billy's eye naturally drew towards Kimberly, who was doing a complex routine on the uneven bars. Her slender body moved fluidly, and her pink leotard fit her perfectly. Lupe growled in equal satisfaction.

"Down, boy," Billy ordered both his wolf spirit and himself. As Kimberly was occupied, he decided to talk to some of the gymnasts who weren't currently doing routines.

Of course Kimberly had seen Billy entering the studio, with Lupe-Lupus by his side. Her increased heart rate alerted her to his presence. And ever since puberty had really hit Billy, there was always a sort of murmur like trees getting by a big wind from any girls in the vicinity. She couldn't blame them. Of course, she'd want to strangle any girl who got Billy to be her boyfriend. But that was different.

Nonetheless she finished her routine flawlessly and went into the locker room to shower and change. After getting in a pink halter dress and pink flip-flops Kimberly carefully scanned her reflection in one of the mirrors. With a pensive frown she removed her scrunchie and brushed through her hair with a hand. Then she remembered that Billy wasn't allowed to be her crush… but she kept her hair loose anyway.

Her head held high, Kimberly exited the changing room. Billy was now sitting on a chair, scratching Lupe's ears. Taking a deep breath she went over to him.

"Hey, Billy."

"Hey, Kimberly."

"I didn't know you were coming," Kimberly observed, reaching down to scratch Lupe's ears as well. Putties. Whenever their hands brushed together she could feel the sparks. Billy slipped his hand down to Lupe's neck. The last thing he needed to do practically speaking was to make out Kimberly. Of course, it was the first thing he wanted to do emotionally and physically speaking.

"So?"

"So what?" Kimberly asked. Then with a wry smile she led him back outside towards the park. Clearly she didn't want any of the other gymnasts to overhear their conservation.

Putties. Kimberly was so beautiful. Why Tommy had let her go without anything resembling a fight was beyond Billy's comprehension. Billy cocked his head at Kimberly as they strolled along.

"Why did you write that letter breaking up with Tommy? All your friends here agree that you haven't been paying hardly attention to any of the guys here, meaning that you lied in that letter."

Billy's eyes were full of confused concern. Kimberly guessed that it was a good thing Billy had no idea of her feelings towards him. In any case she could only bring herself to tell him three-quarters of the story… leaving out the quarter that had her in love with him.

"Tommy might have had a big crush on me, and I'll admit I found him pretty much a knight in shining armor. But."

"But what?"

Kimberly exhaled.

"I never really had any plans that had me and Tommy together in the future. Sure, he was cute and a really sweet guy but we're better off being just friends. I've known that since about the time Rocky, Aisha, and Adam showed up."

"But surely had to be a catalyst for you to change your game plan-?" Billy clammed up. Katherine. It had been obvious to everyone that Kimberly's successor had serious feelings towards Tommy and that Tommy wasn't exactly immune to the peppy and earnest (and not to mention almost-as-cute-as-Kimberly) Aussie girl.

"Exactly," nodded Kimberly. "Poor Tommy. He really did try to stay faithful to me not just by refusing to get involved romantically with Katherine in reality but by trying to fight his own heart. Tommy and Katherine are meant for each other. I'm not going to try to separate them, especially when I didn't really plan to have a long-term relationship with him anyway."

Pursing her lips, Kimberly added, "Don't tell Tommy about this. He'd just feel guilty and try to keep fighting his feelings towards Katherine. They'll be so happy together."

"Who will you be happy with?" Billy questioned. He so badly wanted to lead Kimberly to her bungalow (okay, maybe he didn't know how to get there… details, details… this was a fantasy after all) and into her bedroom and wash away any feelings of wistfulness and ineptness she had about Tommy meeting his soul mate while dating her. Well, at least he didn't have to fight against any jealousy towards Tommy anymore. And if what Kimberly was saying was true, Tommy had never had any serious chance of obtaining Kimberly's heart anyway.

"Look, I'll be fine. And once Tommy starts dating Katherine he'll be fine too."

What Kimberly left out was the fact that she'd be better if she took Billy to her bungalow and had him to herself every night and day for the rest of her life. The dreams had been getting out of hand ever since her subconscious had realized her conscious was no longer bound to heed any scruples due to Tommy.

There was an uneasy silence for a few minutes.

"All right. Thanks for being honest with me, Kimberly. Farewell."

"Bye, Billy."

Another tiny scar on Kimberly's heart. She wasn't being totally honest with Billy.

Billy gave Kimberly a tight hug (managing to get a good whiff of her sweet scent at the same time), and left with Lupe at his heels. Finding a secluded area Lupe exited Lupus, restoring Lupus to his usual form. Putting the stuffed toy into his backpack, Billy contacted Alpha via his communicator which he still wore even though he was no longer a Ranger. And said a lie.

"I'm ready to come home."


	41. Chapter 41: History

_Okay, here's the deal: no more new one-shots until I have 94 reviews. That's just 2 more, though, so I think you guys can pull it off. Besides, this one-shot (as fluffy as it is) is probably going to be so controversial that it'll be easy to hit 94._

_Disclaimer: the Power Rangers are owned by Saban, not me. Nor do I own the Chronicles of Narnia. Nor Alice in Wonderland._

41: History

Kimberly rolled over in bed, reaching out an arm towards her boyfriend's side of the bed. But Billy wasn't there. Snapping out of her sleepy state she sat up. His side of the bed was still warm, so he hadn't been gone for long. However, it was four o'clock in the morning- a little too early for either of them to get up. Furthermore the two of them (along with the rest of the first ten) had spent yesterday at Tommy's place helping him rebuild the Dino Lair in time for the upcoming school year. That had really worn everyone out.

Shrugging on her pink bed robe over her pink tank top and white shorts Kimberly exited their bedroom and went into the Den. His computer consul was dark, and no uncritical lights were on either. Now starting to get worried, Kimberly sat down at the consul. A quick scan of the security cameras showed that Billy was in none of the known areas of the Command Center. So she reviewed the recent video footage.

The footage didn't show any sign of Billy either. Then Kimberly remembered that their bedroom wasn't filmed… with due cause. So Billy must have not left the bedroom. Re-entering, she noticed that Lupus wasn't in his traditional place on Billy's bedside table. The stuffed blue wolf plush wasn't anywhere else in the darkened bedroom either.

Tying her bed robe tighter, Kimberly refused to allow herself to worry. SPD, twenty years from now, had defeated the Troobian empire 'last week'. Or rather, in exactly twenty years minus a week the team would do so. The time-space continuum was oh so confusing sometimes. But in any case, that meant there were no active villains right now. Meaning that Billy should not be pulling a disappearing act on her. He hadn't exactly been looking so good lately… but any time before when he wasn't looking so good had happened he had bounced right back without a word on what was wrong or how he recovered.

Flipping on the light, Kimberly looked around again. Now she saw that Billy's hefty oak wardrobe against the side wall had one door slightly ajar. Walking over to shut it, Kimberly realized that all the clothes in it were pushed to either side and that there was a metal back to the wardrobe with a doorknob.

"Who am I? Lucy?" Kimberly muttered to herself, but she pushed the door inward. On the other side was a passage lit by faint neon lights. Warily Kimberly went down it. At the end was a second metal door.

Feeling less like Lucy and more like Alice Kimberly opened it. She stepped into a small chamber where her missing boyfriend had just stood up from a chair in front of a complicated-looking consul. As he stretched Kimberly coughed loudly. Wheeling around, Billy's eyes widened at the sight of Kimberly.

"Putties."

"You have some explaining to do, William Cranston."

"Uh-oh," Billy breathed, glancing guiltily over to Lupus, who was splayed out on the top of the consul. For a long moment there was silence.

"It's kind of complicated… and I don't want you to worry…"

"Worry?" Then Kimberly realized that Billy looked back to normal, better than he had for the past fortnight. A hand went around her heart and squeezed tightly. "Is something wrong with you? Are you sick?"

"As long as I stay careful, no."

"Meaning what?"

Billy exhaled heavily. Anxious, Kimberly walked closer to him. A glowing red crystal was inserted in the consul that looked vaguely familiar…

"Isn't that the Power Ruby of the Phantom Ranger?" Kimberly remembered the later Turbo Rangers as well as Andros and Zhane describing it to her. Billy looked back at it uncomfortably.

"Meh…"

"Meh?"

Billy gulped. Pinks' tempers were legendary… and Kimberly was the Pink who instigated that fact-based legend. And she looked a little short-tempered right now. So he shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, it's the Power Ruby."

"I thought the Phantom Ranger needed it to like, **live**, and stuff."

"Affirmative…"

"Then what are you doing with it?"

"Um…"

Kimberly waited.

"Well, it's just…"

Kimberly waited some more.

"Er…"

Kimberly was still waiting.

"Uh…"

Still waiting.

"Ah…"

Kimberly started to tap her bare foot impatiently.

"It's kind of that, well, I kind of sort of **am** the Phantom Ranger."

Whatever Kimberly had expected her boyfriend to say, it hadn't been that.

"_You're_ the Phantom Ranger? Who else knows?"

"You now… and I think Zordon suspected… and me of course. And Morphia. She's Zordon's little sister and the one I got the Power Ruby from."

Kimberly would deal with the fact that Zordon had a little sister, and ergo parents of all things, later.

"So basically no one."

"Something like that," Billy admitted. "Okay, remember how I received some radiation from when the Command Center blew up?"

"That was why you couldn't be the Gold Zeo Ranger, so Tommy recalled Jason to duty."

"Uh-huh. And remember how I had earlier self-aged myself while the others sought out the Zeo Crystals to regain their normal ages? And how I needed to go to Aquitar to drink from the Eternal Falls to youthen myself when I started to age a little too much?"

"I freaked when I heard what you had gone through," Kimberly admitted, taking another step closer to her boyfriend. Suddenly she narrowed her eyes.

"Hang on. All of later Turbo and Space agrees that the Phantom Ranger- you- didn't exactly discourage Cassie from crushing on you."

Billy flushed. "She reminded me of you… so I might have developed a slightly larger soft spot for her than I would have otherwise."

Considering how this was far from the first time someone had remarked on the similarities between the first Pink Ranger and the third Kimberly decided to let it slide. Besides, Billy had only permitted Cassie to have a crush on him and let her feelings make him feel a touch warm and fuzzy inside. She had entered a long-term relationship with Tommy under the same circumstances. It wasn't exactly like she had a right to grumble. Coming closer, Kimberly skimmed her hands up Bily's blue-grey T-shirt in an effort to make amends for her momentary jealousy. His eyes darkened, sending a warm chill up Kimberly's spine.

"Kimberly…"

Slipping off her bed robe, Kimberly opted to focus on seducing her boyfriend instead of responding. It didn't take much effort… as if it ever had. Not that Kimberly was complaining.

Later, they cuddled together on the floor. Billy had gotten Lupe to fetch their light purple blanket to rest under. After a particularly long kiss, Kimberly figured she might as well get the conservation back on track since she was the one who derailed it after all.

"So you need the Power Ruby close by to stay alive?"

Kimberly was distressed at the idea that she might lose Billy before she had to. Gently he kissed her.

"Not as close by as I used to. Now I just need to 'recharge' about once every six months. Everything I went through taxed my connection to the Power Grid. If I don't recharge my connection to the Power grid my connection breaks down, meaning that I run out of life force energy at a fairly rapid rate. I used to need to recharge more often but…" he flushed. "Well, after we instigated romantic relations my dependence on the Power Ruby dropped dramatically."

"So it's half the Power Ruby and half me?"

"Basically yes."

With a wide smile Kimberly kissed Billy. Lying back, he let her re-explore his mouth and then he returned the favor. Feeling her supple torso against his muscled one, Billy needed Kimberly badly.

Afterwards they laid side by side, the blanket smoothed out over them. Reaching over, Billy stroked her soft brown hair.

"I love you."

Placing her hand over his Kimberly echoed, "I love you."

Semi-anxiously he asked, "Don't tell anyone that I'm the Phantom Ranger… I was going to, originally, when I first came, but by then Tommy, Adam, Katherine, and Tanya were gone as was Zordon. So I was a little wary of introducing myself… it seemed like a lot of bother."

"You're so shy," Kimberly sighed, running her lips against Billy's neck. His hand skimmed down her arm to interlink his fingers with hers.

"Not when it comes to you."

"Anyway, you were too abashed to introduce yourself and brag about your Ranger seniority to the new guys at first and then later figured what was the point. And that's why the Phantom Ranger- you- took such an interest in getting Zordon back! It was you!"

Billy smiled wistfully. "Not that it mattered in the end…"

"You did more than the rest of us," Kimberly reminded him. "Just like you always had. Maybe it's a Wolf thing."

"Maybe," Billy conceded, taking Kimberly into his arms for the third time that early morning. "And so is this."


	42. Chapter 42: Game

_Huh. That went over somewhat better than I thought. If you don't know what I mean by 'that' go reread the previous chapter. And I say 'somewhat better' only because there's been a drop in reviews. Sniffle. I miss you guys!_

_No, I do not own the _Power Rangers_. Haim Saban does. And why hasn't anyone checked out the show _Flashpoint_ (which I don't own) and come back to me after making the discovery? Or is it one of those things that everyone knows already but I don't know that you all know? I really hate it when that happens. It's so embarrassing!_

42: Game

"DIE!" yelled Kimberly, hunched over her controller. Next to her Billy's eyes were narrowed as he maneuvered his own controller. On the TV screen their characters were duking it out. The duo was in the game room, sitting on the floor a few feet away from the giant TV screen. Between them and the TV was a game console.

"I am the techno-master. You're the one going down, Kim," Billy informed his girlfriend as his virtual character slashed at her virtual character's midriff. When Kim's character successfully blocked the attack Kimberly snorted.

"Whatever. You're just in denial. Just because I blew up your computer once does not mean I stink at technology."

"Uh-huh."

"It doesn't!" Kimberly insisted, her eyes never leaving the screen. "And your little person is going to be DEAD!"

"Doubtful," Billy retorted, avoiding Kimberly's character's onslaught. A pity this wasn't real; then he could just wait until Kimberly got tired and go in for the kill. But virtual characters never got fatigued, so Billy had come up with another plan. He pressed a quick flurry of buttons that unlocked a cheat he had learned from the Internet.

Conjuring up a massive orb of water, fire, and wind his virtual character threw it at Kimberly's virtual character, destroying her. Billy leaned back smugly.

Kimberly glowered at the TV screen for a long moment as it was now exulting over Billy's victory. Then she turned her head to glower at Billy.

"That was a cheat."

"So?"

"You should have let me win," Kim grumbled, folding her arms across her chest. "I am your girlfriend."

"But then you would have accused me of letting you win and you'd be even more angry at me," Billy reasoned. Kim just stuck her tongue out at him.

"That means I'm correct, correct?"

After another minute of being moody, Kimberly stretched out.

"I acknowledge you as the techno-master and all must bow before you."

Chuckling and shaking his head Billy checked his watch.

"Mm. Maybe I should check on SPD. I know Sky's still unstable from dealing with his father's killer last week."

"Shouldn't we warn our SPD about what's his face? Miratrix?"

"No. That's Kamdor's apprentice although it wouldn't surprise me if she and Kamdor got involved in opposing a future team of Rangers."

"Uh…" Kimberly racked her brain for the name. "Mirloc?"

"Yes," Billy agreed as he got to his feet. Holding out a hand Billy helped his girlfriend to her feet as she continued to talk.

"Why can't we warn SPD about Mirloc and what he'll do to Mr. Tate in like four years?"

"Because," Billy began patiently, "that will alter the time-space continuum, presumably for the worse. The butterfly effect."

Kimberly looked unconvinced. Billy cupped the bottom of her chin and raised it up so their eyes could meet.

"Imagine if someone decided to have warned those two astronauts about the risks of opening that space dumpster. Imagine how different our lives would be. We might not even be together."

"That's different," Kimberly argued. "No one-"

"Rita's escape triggered the series of events that ended in Zordon's death," Billy overrode her objection. "If she hadn't escaped Lord Zedd, the Machine Empire, Divatrix, the Evil Alliance, Dark Specter- none of them would have targeted Earth."

"But we would have missed out on Zordon all together," Kimberly frowned.

"Also true. Good can come from evil, just as evil can come from good. By trying to save Mr. Tate from Mirloc we may expose Earth to an even worse evil."

"All right, all right. I still don't like it- and if anything bad ever happens to you I'm going back in time to change it," Kimberly told him firmly. Billy smiled and kissed her gently, tenderly.

"I'd do the same for you."


	43. Chapter 43: Another Step

Okay, I promise that next time I'll comment on you guys' reviews. PROMISE.

Disclaimer: I have never owned the Power Rangers.

**43: Another Step**

Billy was flipping through a comic book in the Command Center's vast library. But it wasn't just a comic book. It was one of the hundreds of issues on the history of Power Rangers. It had been decided following Space that there needed to be some kind of history-keeping of all the Power Ranger adventures and comic books were chosen as the medium. Mostly because even the Rangers with the shortest attention spans could spend hours reading comic books.

To his left was a stack of more comic books. When Kimberly strolled in, curious about her boyfriend's absence, she noticed a theme in Billy's stack. There were about five that featured Billy himself, and then two or three each for Rocky, Justin, TJ, Kai, Chad, Lucas, Max, Tori, Blake, and Ethan. She playfully ruffled his golden hair.

"Doing a bit of Blue research?"

"Just trying to find where Sky's problems originated from," Billy shrugged uneasily. Kim figured he was talking about the new Blue SPD Ranger's Red obsession, so she pointed out, "Two Reds have become Blues; maybe Sky wants to pull a reverse of that pattern."

Billy gave her a look. "No Ranger (besides Tommy) has had multiple morphers since Space. I doubt it."

Kim pursued her lips thoughtfully.

"Good point. Still…"

"How would you like it if a Pink wanted to be another color besides Pink?"

"Got me there," Kim had to admit. "But Billy, cut Sky some slack. He's been a Ranger for less than a month. And he grew up wanting to be a Red Ranger. I mean, no other Ranger had seriously thought about being a Ranger prior to becoming a Ranger."

"Dustin?"

"The exception that proves the rule. Then again, Dustin's a bit like Boom. He would have been happy being the Pink Ranger- and I know how most guys don't like the idea of wearing Pink spandex."

"You look hot in it- and it's NOT spandex. It's-"

Before Billy could launch into an explanation on what exactly their suits consisted of, Kimberly kissed him.

Gently she kept her lips on his, and with a soft growl Billy returned the pressure, his eyes slowly closing to focus on the kiss. For several minutes they continued to kiss but at last Kimberly drew back even though Billy tried to follow. Looking up at his girlfriend he informed her, "I could spend forever kissing you."

Kimberly raised her eyebrows at him.

"_Just_ kissing me?"

Billy's smile intensified.

"Well, or that could work too."

With a giggle Kimberly grabbed his hands and got him to his feet.

"Come on, let's dance."

"There's no music," Billy protested. Kimberly tucked some golden hair behind his ear, stepping close to him.

"We don't need any."

"All right," Billy smiled, twirling Kimberly around. "Let's dance."


	44. Chapter 44: One Moment

This is the second in the 'dance trilogy'. I still don't own the Power Rangers. Or the Macarena- is that even copyrighted? Safe than sorry.

Review credit time: thank yous to bluestars-and-tornados, asdeed, and Ghostwriter. You guys have been great, putting up with the gaps between updates. Your loyalty is appreciated. Virtual candy corn for all three of you! Hm… if each of you and a 4th person review now there'll be 100 reviews. _Dude_. Just saying…

On with the fluff!

**44: One Moment**

Kimberly was making herself a PB&J sandwich in the kitchen when Billy rushed in, elated. With a grin he loped over, grabbed Kimberly by the waist, and twirled her around.

"Whoa!" Kimberly laughed, dizzy more from the sparks that were coming from being so close to Billy than the spinning. Giddy, he put her down but kept her close.

"They did it!"

"Who did what?" Kimberly laughed. "Some scientist invented the super-computer? Uh… a group of therapists have cured you of your water phobia? Who did what? How? And when? And perhaps most importantly- why?"

"In reverse order, I shall answer your questions," Billy smiled, tapping the end of her nose. Kimberly was just too cute when she was amused. Billy was glad to be the cause of it. "Why: to save Terra Venture and restore Mirinoi. When: it's been going on a while, but it finished roughly fifteen minutes ago. How: without hubris I think I can take some of the credit for the morphers and weapons but their own battle enterprise and the Galactabeasts did the lion's share of the work. What: the salvation of Terra Venture and the areas nearby from Trakeena and all her 'friends'. Who: the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy."

"Great!" Kimberly cheered. Billy's joy was radiating out from him, lifting up her spirits even higher as well. She nestled up against him.

"Great," she repeated softly. Billy rested his cheek on the top of her silky soft brown hair. Dryly he commented, "The world and galaxy as a whole shall be save for a while longer."

"As long as the Power Rangers are around Earth will be a-okay," Kimberly insisted. "Now, let's do a victory dance!"

"What kind of victory dance?" Billy replied, holding her close. He wished he could always hold Kimberly this close to him.

Kimberly thought for a minute, although it was hard to think being this close to Billy. "How about the Macarena?"

"I think I can manage that," Billy replied seriously. Not without sadness he allowed Kimberly to exit his embrace. But doing the Macarena with her was plenty of fun. Although both Billy and Kimberly knew that the Lost Galaxy team was celebrating far more.

After ten minutes or so of dancing Billy realized something and stopped dancing.

"Kim! I forgot the best part!"

"Oh?" she laughed, still dancing.

"When the Rangers replaced the Quasar Sabers, Kendrix was restored back to normal."

Kimberly halted dancing. She looked up at Billy's lit-up face.

"Are you sure?"

Billy nodded eagerly. "I'm sure."

With a joyous shriek Kimberly jumped into his arms.

Resting her forehead on his she smiled wickedly.

"You had something to do with Kendrix's return didn't you?"

"No."

Billy knew that Kimberly didn't believe him. He was okay with that; she was justified in not believing him. So they just resumed doing the Macarena.


	45. Chapter 45: Album

The last in my 'dance' trilogy. Nope, don't own the Power Rangers. 

And I am now three-quarters through with this Fluff Epic! Dude. 

And if anyone knows anything new about David Yost I don't want to know about it. 

_**UNDERSTOOD**_?

**45: Album**

One Sunday morning Kimberly walked into the Juice Bar. Trini was off at a family brunch; Zack was off pursuing Angela yet again (that was one scary intense contest of wills they had going on); meanwhile Jason & Tommy had gone off together to watch some karate tournament. Looking around, Kimberly searched for her last teammate. Which was fine by her; he was the one she really wanted to talk to anyway.

And she found him. Sipping a blue-hued smoothie and absorbed in some thick book; not an unlikely position for Billy to be found in. Nonetheless Kimberly shook her head and grinned as she walked over to her fellow Ranger.

"Hey, Billy."

"Salutations, Kimberly," he looked up from his book to smile at her. He pushed up his thick Coke glasses. "How are you faring this morning? Prepared for the school activities on the morrow, I presume?"

Kimberly eyed him dubiously. "I'm just going to go and say sure to whatever the heck you just asked me. But now it's time for _me_ to ask _you_ a question."

"Should I be apprehensive?"

Kimberly gave him a look before explaining, "There's a street fair going on this afternoon. I kind of wondered if you wanted to go with me."

"Sure," Billy smiled, repressing an inner voice that stated it was only because he was the only Ranger available that Kimberly had asked him. At least she had asked him.

So the two freshmen went over to the street fair, which had booths, food stands, and games set up for the citizens of Angel Grove to while away a lazy afternoon. First off they had each gotten cotton candy that matched their Ranger colors. Then they just strolled down the street looking at all the booths. Spotting a dunking booth Billy offered, "Do you desire for you to attempt to obtain a prize for you via submerging a person in water by striking an orb in the nexus of the target?"

"You had me at prize," Kimberly giggled. So Billy paid the fee for three balls and ergo three chances to obtain a prize for his one and only crush. The first ball bounced off the edge of the target but the second ball hit the bull's eye, causing the person in the booth to receive a dunking. Proudly he told Kimberly, "Take your pick."

So Kimberly picked out a huge plush lavender dragonfly with silvery wings. She hugged it close to her.

"Thanks, Billy. Wow!"

Billy smiled happily, weak in the knees not just from the radiance of Kim's smile but also from relief that he had actually managed to dunk the poor person and ergo win Kim's right to pick out a prize.

Suddenly there was a scream, followed by a few more. Looking in the direction of the screams the two saw half a dozen Putties trying to wreak havoc.

Kimberly made a face. "Doesn't Rita ever take a day off?"

"My hypothesis on the matter is that she does not," Billy sighed, reaching for his morpher. Tucking her new dragonfly plush under a bush for safety Kimberly got hers as well.

"Triceratops! Blue Power Ranger!"

"Pterodactyl! Pink Power Ranger!"

As the Power Rangers the two teens went into action. Alone they felt it more than usual- how they could sense what the other would do almost before the other knew it and how to battle together the best. But they forced themselves to focus on battling the Putties, and that alone. Once the Putties were defeated the Rangers slipped away to demorph back into regular teenagers and retrieve Kimberly's luckily left alone dragonfly plush.

As they resumed their walk through the street fair Billy commented, "Rita is starting to act like a broken record; always Putties or some absurdly conceived monster. I'd like a challenge for once."

"We had one, remember?" Kimberly retorted. "Tommy when he was under her spell."

"A valid point," Billy conceded. "Oh well, better a broken record than one in good condition I have to reason."

"In this scenario I think I would prefer NO record," Kimberly teased him. Billy had to laugh and concur with that statement.


	46. Chapter 46: Match

I don't own the Power Rangers; Haim Saban does, the lucky guy.

Again: any Billy and/or David Yost bashing and I will sic my virtual ligers on you! Actually, the threat is new… but whatever. The point is: don't even _think_ about it.

Yeah! 100 reviews! Thank yous to: asdeed, Ghostwriter, and Sheena Is a Punk Rocker! Keep reading & reviewing!

**46: Match**

More asleep than awake, Kimberly snuggled deeper into her still-sleeping boyfriend's embrace. Both of them had been stressed out lately over the problems Tommy and Trent were having, but they had deliberately forgotten them the previous night.

The lavender hued and scented candles were sputtering now, nearly gone, but last night they had been tall and elegant. They had perfected the evening's mood; Billy had looked heartbreakingly handsome in a navy blue suit while Kimberly had worn a silky pink sleeveless gown. Pure seduction had followed.

Their first year anniversary as a couple was coming up in a few months. Kimberly shifted slightly to view her contented boyfriend's face. What could she get a super-genius as an anniversary gift?

Christmas had been relatively easy. She had gotten him an encyclopedia set. And for his birthday she had made him a giant blue-iced cake and got him a stereo to listen to while working in the Den. And for Valentine's Day…

Kimberly smiled, remembering. She had made his jaw drop. Stunned Billy was cute under any circumstances, but knowing she had made him that stunned (and so easily too) had added an extra layer of delight.

But their anniversary. Hm. Romantic, of course, but not as blatant as Valentine's Day. Kimberly opted to think about what to get Billy for their first anniversary later, instead choosing to turn around and burrow close to him. Soon she fell back asleep listening to his steady heartbeat.

An hour later a drowsy Billy tightened his arms around Kimberly. He loved her so much it scared him sometimes. Bending down his head he rubbed his nose against her silky soft brown hair that smelled so sweet and Kim-ish.

"Kim?" he murmured. Good thing it was a Saturday, otherwise the alarm clock would have gone off an hour ago to warn her that she should be moving to get to her gymnastics studio. He was usually up before her, tinkering away. It was nice, being a self-employed scientist. His patents and various government projects had made him wealthy enough to freely create morphers or lend whatever aid needed to those creating them.

Life with Kimberly as his girlfriend was as wonderful as he had dreamed. Actually, it was better because it was real instead of a fantasy. Putties. He really ought to start thinking about what to get Kimberly for their first anniversary. Flowers and chocolate were classics, but Billy also wanted something that would be just them. Billy-and-Kimberly. Maybe Zack would have an idea or two; upon reflection, Billy noted that Zack had gone through the entire book until finally just using his heart. So perhaps as long as it came from his heart whatever he gave her would go over well. But Billy had spent enough time just gazing at the face of his beloved.

He leaned in, finding her mouth with his. Unable to restrain himself, Billy filled the kiss with such passion Kimberly was jolted into awareness.

With a quick inhale she began to return the kiss. Lovingly her hands started to explore his body. Ending the kiss, Billy rested his forehead on hers.

"Hungry? We can go make breakfast if you-"

"I'm not that kind of hungry," Kimberly giggled, running a hand through Billy's golden hair. He smiled, happy.

"That's fine too."


	47. Chapter 47: Fight

Muh-ha-ha. More fluff! Well, more pre-fluff to be precise. However, Saban owns the Power Rangers not me.

The 'end of story' in the old tagline was NOT referring to the end of this fluffy fanfic. It's referring to… never mind. 

Just warning any potential flamers that the virtual liger threat is still in effect.

Hey you guys, if you review enough on the subject I'll do a sequel once it _does_ end at chapter sixty.

**47: Fight**

"Hi-ya!" yelled Kimberly, kicking out at the Blue Power Ranger who just barely managed to avoid the kick. He swung a punch that grazed her arm, making her balance go off-kilter momentarily giving him just enough time to swing his leg around her legs making her collapse onto the mat.

Billy smiled down at her in surprised, earnest delight.

"I beat you!"

His sincere shock was evident in his face, and there was such a boyish pleasure in his voice that was Kimberly could do was give him a crooked smile. She loved him, and wouldn't want anyone else by her side in battling to save the world- not even her boyfriend.

"Don't get used to it."

"Right," Billy nodded seriously, reaching out a hand to help her up. It was kind of Kimberly to be so patient with his inferior battle skills; then again he wouldn't want anyone else to train with, because he loved her. Even if he could never reveal his feelings towards her because she was dating Tommy.

Kimberly thought for a minute of flipping him over but then decided to just accept the chivalry. That was just who Billy was, and she loved him for it.

Putting up her fists and bobbing to avoid being a stationary target, she questioned, "So, want to see if it really was a one-time thing or not?"

"Affirmative," Billy nodded, entering a defensive karate position. With Rocky, Aisha, and Adam still adjusting to being Power Rangers both Billy and Kimberly found themselves stepping up to the plate more enough. So Billy had to increase his training; the slow but steady improvement of before was no longer enough.

Whenever they could they trained against each other in the Gym center of the Gym and Juice Bar, taking their skills to the next level. Meanwhile Tommy kept the newbies on their toes in the Command Center's training areas so they could get used to their new morphers; neither Billy nor Kimberly could figure out whether it was because Tommy was so good at martial arts or because the newbies were so, well, new that the White Power Ranger could easily battle all three at once- and win.

Why all the extra work? Because they had put too much into saving the world to slip up now. They had just begun to fight.

Literally. Their second training match had now begun, with the two of them sparring each other. Sweeping up in a corner, Ernie watched them. He was more astute than he let on; besides, come on. They wore their colors every day and whenever they left the Power Rangers showed up!

Ernie also knew that Billy and Kimberly cared more for the other than they let on. With a shake of his head he sighed. Even superheroes could miss what was right under their noses at times.


	48. Chapter 48: Wish

I wish I owned the Power Rangers, but I don't. And my ligers are still on alert.

**48: Wish**

It was an August night, and Billy and Kimberly were lying side by side on a purple blanket just outside of the Command Center as it was a clear and starry night. With a loud yawn, Billy very carefully moved his arm so that it wrapped around Kimberly's shoulders. Nestling up against him, she asked, "Tired?"

"No, not really. You?"

"I'm tired of waiting for a shooting star to appear," Kimberly joked. Billy smiled down at the first Pink Power Ranger, her face half-aglow and half-shadowed.

"I know." Unfortunately he had forgotten to add an actual wristwatch capacity to the communicators and whenever he brought it up the other original Rangers vetoed the idea. Ergo he had no idea how long he and Kimberly had been outside or what time it was. "Well, one ought to appear soon."

Kimberly sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder. His heartbeat soothed her, making her blinks last longer and longer as the minutes passed in silence. At length Billy pressed his slightly scratchy cheek against her silky soft one.

"Asleep?"

"No," Kimberly denied sleepily, making Billy chuckle. "Yes, you are. Or nearly so anyway."

Kimberly stubbornly nestled closer into Billy's embrace, making his heart leap.

"No," she restated, her eyes closed. "I want to stay outside with you."

"Okay," agreed Billy. He was always putty (not _a_ Putty) in Kimberly's hands, although thankfully she didn't know the extent of her power over him. He loved Kimberly more than anything, but he knew she had a slight bossy streak. Also if she knew that would imply that she would also know… and Billy was scared of Kimberly knowing that.

With a soft sigh, Kimberly snuggled closer to Billy. The current team of Rangers was holding their own, although their Green Ranger had recently experienced a slight ego crisis when he felt like he was the least capable at fighting out of the Rangers (admittedly with justification). However the newest member of their team was slowly but surely adjusting to being a team player- whew. But enough about business; time for pleasure via absorbing Billy's warmth so she didn't get cold in the brisk night desert air.

Slightly tightening his arms around her Billy couldn't think of a better way of spending the evening, er night. Then he told Kimberly so.

"Aw," managed Kimberly, burrowing even closer to the Blue Power Ranger's warmth. At that moment she glanced up for some reason.

"Oh! Look, Billy!"

Hurriedly Billy looked up, and saw the shooting star streak across the glittering night sky. Out in the desert the night sky was especially brilliant with even faint stars able to be seen.

"Wow, that was beautiful. Did you make your wish?"

"We both saw it," Kimberly reasoned, "so let's both make a wish."

"Very well."

Unwittingly the two made the same wish on a shooting star: that the person next to them would someday return their feelings.


	49. Chapter 49: Beautiful

Listen, you potential flamers. My ligers are still on duty. If you people don't flame those fanfic writers of Jason/Tommy then don't flame Billy/Kimberly! So there.

No, I don't own the Power Rangers. Big sigh. I also don't own Mew Mew Power or Toyko Mew Mew, whichever one you call it. And George Lucas owns Star Wars. And if you think I'm George Lucas you have another think coming. Again- if Sir Arthur Conan Doyle didn't want Sherlock Holmes why don't we fans get equal rights to him?

**49: Beautiful**

Kimberly was prepping the Command Center's ballroom for the annual Halloween party that night, with her groom's assistance of course. As she set up black and orange crepe streamers she shot a fond smile towards Billy, who was blowing up balloons in a range of colors. They were already in costume: Kimberly was Zoey from Mew Mew Power while Billy was the Blue Knight from the same anime.

Having gotten used to the bell on her 'tail' jingling every time she made a move, Kimberly went down the ladder and strolled over to her new husband who was sitting in a fold-out chair. With a loud, contented sigh she wrapped her arms around his layered costume.

"Done."

Billy blew up a silver balloon and tied it off before conceding, "My tasks are all completed as well."

Kimberly rested her cheek on Billy's shoulder. To finish out her costume she wore a pink bob wig complete with ears.

Billy wrapped an arm around her petite waist.

"No," he chided her, nuzzling her neck, "it took me forever to figure out how to put on this costume."

"I'm sure that I could get you out of it fast enough!" Kimberly purred, her magenta gloved hands caressing the warm muscles she knew lay under those layers. Billy, with a very male growl, kissed her long and hard. Pliant, Kimberly melted into her husband's embrace. Still kissing, they began to re-explore one another, although neither was yet removing any clothing.

In the distance, a door slammed. Regretfully Billy pulled away. His eyes still dark and heated, he told his wife, "We are going to finish this."

"Now?" Kimberly hoped, re-snuggling herself into Billy's lap. With a chuckle Billy leaned in for a quick, tender kiss.

"Not now." When Kimberly put on her best pouting face Billy promised, "Soon."

The door slamming proved to be the work of Rocky (who had dressed up like a gorilla) and Aisha (dressed as a jungle explorer), bearing food. With so many Rangers nowadays, most of the events had become potlucks.

Sky had given Bridge, Z, Syd, and Boom permission to come to the past to celebrate with Bridge's new friends Adam, Tori, Kira, and Xander. The five of them had jokingly dressed up as the first five Rangers. Bridge was Red, Kira was Yellow, Adam was Black, Tori was Pink, and Xander was Blue. Madison was very amused about her teammate's antics- for that matter, so was Ninja Storm about their own teammate's antics.

Wild Force had dressed up as their animals in celebration of Merrick's return; Princess Shayla was a fairy. Meanwhile Tommy was a king with Katherine as his queen; Jason was Robin Hood again but this time Emily was his Maid Marian; Zack had insisted on being a lion so Angela was a lioness. Trini was a sunflower. Tanya was Rosa Parks while Justin was a mad scientist.

Andros had been talked into Ashley into being Han Solo with Ashley as Princess Leia. TJ was Obi Wan Kenobi while Cassie was Mon Mothma. Poor Carlos was a very green Yoda.

Karone had dressed up as Astronema while Zhane was Alpha **7**. Lost Galaxy, inspired by Wild Force, had also dressed up as their main Zords. Lightspeed Rescue went as various monsters; Carter was a basilisk; Chad was a kraken; Joel was a minotaur; Kelsey was a Gorgon; Dana was a harpy; and Ryan was Olympius.

Time Force had all dressed up as Sherlock Holmes and Irene Hunter (depending on their gender). Shane was Tony Hawk; Dustin was Waldo; Hunter and Blake were two parts of a crimson and navy Chinese dragon; and Cam was a Protectops. Conner was a giant soccer ball while Ethan was a computer mouse. Trent was Da Vinci.

Syd was a fairy princess while Z was a warrior princess. Boom just wore his bright new real Power Ranger SPD uniform. Dustin and Chip were so proud! Chip was Count Discount while Madison was a Nereid. Vida was a butterfly. Udonna, Leanbow, and Daggeron had dressed as Earthlings. Nick wore a dragon costume that looked an awful lot like Fireheart.

But Billy still thought Kimberly's costume was the best. Mostly because she was just too cute in it. Although he still didn't quite understand how Zoey and the other Mew Mews saved the world in that kind of attire. At least the "spandex" (shudder) and helmets protected the Rangers from harm. But Kimberly did look adorable in it. And the bell on her tail sounded distinct even in the crowd.

Keeping his eyes and ears open, Billy found Kimberly chatting with the other most senior girl Rangers: Trini, Aisha, Katherine, and Tanya. Upon entering their circle he excused himself even as he wrapped his hand around his bride's wrist.

"Sunflower, explorer, queen, and Ms. Parks. May I borrow this Mew Mew for a while?"

"Sure," Aisha grinned. The other two nodded their consent so Billy walked off with his wife.

"Hey! I was talking with them!" Kimberly protested, but the rest of her rant was forgotten when she saw the sensual glow in her husband's blue eyes.

"So soon is now later?"

"No, now's good," Kimberly replied hurriedly, picking up speed. Once out in the hall, Billy pressed her against the wall, lowering his face to hers.

"Now where were we?" he breathed, going in for the kiss, almost drowning in his wife's vivid brown eyes.

"Hm… I was trying to talk you out of that costume?" Kimberly said right before the kiss.

After a few minutes of passion focused solely on their mouths Kimberly moved her mouth upward out of reach. As Billy's mouth grazed along her skin on its quest to regain contact with her mouth she sighed, "Still need talking into getting that costume off?"

"Negative." His lips hovering inches from hers he informed her, "You are the most beautiful cat-human hybrid I know."

Kimberly's mouth arched upward. "Thanks. And you're the cutest three-personality alien being I know."

Not many other words were said for the rest of that Halloween night between the Cranstons.


	50. Chapter 50: Quest

Wow. I'm five-sixths through now. Just ten more one-shots… wow. Thanks for sticking with this for all this time. I promise to be done before my first anniversary as PWP! 

No, I don't own the Power Rangers. But I do have virtual ligers to unleash on any anti-Billy peoples… muh hah ha! 

**50: Quest**

Billy was plotting. Not anything bad, mind: as a Power Ranger he doubted that he could plot anything truly bad. But nonetheless he was plotting. What was he plotting? A way to win over Kimberly Hart and to find a way to be her boyfriend.

For starters, keeping Pink Rangers in the loop would be a good idea. Zack was frequently griping at him because with Joel the Greens now had an unmistakable lead in front of the Blacks. He figured that a similar experience with Kimberly would result in her barely speaking with him, let alone dating him. So keep including a Pink morpher in the sets of morphers he mentally checked off that item.

The second item was to keep Kimberly happy. Not a hard thing to do, since he'd been trying his best at it since they were in preschool but best to keep that in mind.

The third and final item was to figure out what Kimberly wanted in a boyfriend. Tommy must have clearly lacked in some areas while had had enough in others to suffice for a temporary boyfriend judging from his conversation with Kim during Zeo.

No one was that un-shallow so looks were a factor. Billy eyed himself as best he could in his computer screen. His appearance had altered fairly dramatically since freshman year… so he wouldn't fret too much about the exterior. Besides, Kimberly was less shallow nowadays so that wasn't even all that big of a factor.

She had been clearly impressed by Tommy's martial arts moves during his match with Jason. Billy could hold his own against Tommy or Jason these days; no problem there.

But what else did Kimberly want in a boyfriend? There Billy was stumped.

Ask her? Lupe suggested, scratching behind his ear.

Not funny.

What do you have to lose?

Billy sighed, and leaned back in his chair, tapping a pencil against his desk. He was on a quest to win Kimberly's heart. He half-wished they were still Rangers. Then maybe he could pull a "save the day" scenario in order to win her admiration at least. Kimberly had always gotten soft when Tommy had done that with her. The idea he cared that much about her always made her go all fuzzy inside, Billy could tell.

But they weren't active Rangers any more. Putties. So how could he prove his love for her?

_Tell her?_

_Not funny._

Lupe exhaled. _I'm not seeing you come up with any other ideas._

Billy ignored his wolf spirit, instead calling on his triceratops spirit Cian.

_I'm with Lupe._

_Me too!_ Prince, his Unicorn spirit, chimed in.

Billy sighed and closed his eyes. Even though he was outnumbered Billy refused to heed his three animal spirits. His heart couldn't survive it if Kimberly didn't return his feelings. Better to play it safe.

But was that really the point of a quest?


	51. Chapter 51: Color

Hi again. No, the Power Rangers aren't mine. Nine left!

Welcome to hawaii50girl. And thanks to Ghostwriter & asdeed & greentaurus33 & Sheena Is A Punk Rocker.

**51: Color**

Billy and Kimberly were having dinner at the Gym and Juice Bar. Sipping her smoothie, Kimberly asked her husband, "So. There's now a Black Ranger and a Green Ranger on the RPM team?"

"Affirmative," Billy chuckled. "This hasn't happened since Tommy lost his Green Ranger powers. I think together they form a single Ranger; the Black Ranger is a Wolf while the Green is worse at battling than me prior to Tommy's initial arrival!"

Kimberly leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"You weren't that bad."

Billy just raised an eyebrow at his wife of almost two years.

"Compared to the rest of you I was."

He tapped a fry against the edge of his plate thoughtfully.

"The primary colored Rangers were right to find two more Rangers. Things were getting out of hand."

"I still say-"

Billy frowned. "If the world is more than fine by 2025 we have to trust that RPM knows what it's doing."

"Have you traced the origins of the Venjix Virus?" The first eighteen's greatest concern was that the future Venjix was somehow connected to the general of the Machine Empire.

"Not yet. RPM's mentor is almost as skilled as I in computer matters. I can't do much before he or she is alerted to my presence."

"What if Dr. K is some kind of benevolent computer virus? The anti-Venjix Virus in a way," Kimberly suggested. Billy thought this theory over.

"Perhaps. But I have a sinking feeling that the arrival of the Black and Green Rangers was just the beginning of RPM's adventures."

Kimberly pointed out, "That's annoying. I mean, the three of them have been defending Corinth for six months already!"

Billy sighed, "The Power is often confusing."

"And why isn't there a Pink? I swear, if this is the start of another Pink drought!" Kimberly was too wound up to finish her sentence. Billy leaned over and kissed her loud and hard, to the immense pleasure of the teenagers in the area.

"Stop worrying."

Billy knew Kimberly was afraid that Katherine's theft of the Pink Power Coin had somehow weakened the Pink aspect of the Power and that's why there were so few of them.

"There are still more Pinks than Blacks," Billy reminded her, his eyes steady on hers. "It's just a matter of luck. There have been what- six Whites and six Silver-y Rangers? And just four Gold and/or Orange Rangers."

"Yet there's always Red, Yellow, and Blue," Kimberly sighed, still miffed.

"Maybe one day it'll be Pink, Green, and Black," Billy commented. Kimberly looked hopeful.

"Next year?"

"We'll have to see," Billy warned her. Kimberly smiled lopsidedly at her husband.

"I really love you, you know. Thanks for trying to cheer me up."

"That's what husbands are for," he smiled gently, reaching for his smoothie.


	52. Chapter 52: Home

Once again: the ligers are on alert. Flame at your own risk!

No, I don't own Power Rangers. Eight left!

First came a pale-skinned young man in red, alone in the sandy, rocky mountains outside of Angel Grove. His black hair stood out in the pale scenery even more than his red shirt and blue jeans.

Second came a cocoa-skinned man about the same age with clipped black hair in a long-sleeved black V-neck sweater and black slacks. He stood nearby, acknowledging the other's presence without word or gesture.

Third came a petite woman with loose brown hair in a pink sundress with a white sash. She hugged herself slightly to steady herself then stood rigid and unyielding in the desert light.

Fourth came a golden haired man with keen blue eyes. He stood farthest apart, his keen blue eyes matching his golf shirt and jeans.

Fifth came a slender young woman, her long black hair in a single braid. She wore cream slacks and a yellow blouse. Her head moved as she took in the others.

Sixth, and last, came a man with freshly cut short brown hair. He wore a green and white striped polo shirt with khaki pants. He closed his eyes against the vision on the horizon- that of fresh ruins, of fresh grief.

Silently they walked towards the sandstone ruins, each step as hard as a physical blow. Memories came unbidden, and refused to leave. And they lacked the resolve to banish them. It was too soon, too raw.

But they made it. And using their potent grief, using their now-and-forever bittersweet memories, using their fragile hope… they remade the Command Center using the full extent of their Power for the first time. They were the First Five.

**52: Home**

During the post-creation tour Kimberly went down into a very large spacious area with fluorescent lighting upon learning that the first and only Blue Power Ranger was down there. She whistled admiringly.

"I think we upgraded the Command Center."

"I'd say that's impossible but…" Billy emerged from the shadows and looked around. "Well, it's apparently not."

Kimberly found herself smiling… something she hadn't done for nearly a fortnight. The thought had her smile fading fast. Billy sighed and reminded her.

"Zordon wouldn't want us to be sad forever."

"I miss him."

"I do too."

Kimberly stayed where she was. She had to know, no matter if it hurt just as much as Zordon's death.

"When are you going back to Aquitar?"

Billy stayed silent. Closing her eyes, Kimberly tried to keep her breathing steady. She had just gotten Billy back but she was going to lose him again. She wasn't ready. After losing Zordon, she realized just how dependent on Billy she really was. Her heart needed him, because it belonged to him.

"I'm not."

Disbelieving her ears Kimberly slowly opened her eyes to stare at Billy.

"You're not?"

Billy shook his head. "Earth is home for me. Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all… but I've been absent long enough I think."

"Oh." Kimberly thought her heart would burst from joy. Timidly she added, "I've been thinking of moving back to California. Maybe opening a gymnastics studio…"

Billy looked away shyly. The real reason he was staying was that he couldn't stay being light-years away from Kimberly any more. Maybe…

"Well, I was thinking I could live here. If you want you can too."

"Really?"

"Sure. We were the ones who spent the most time with Zordon," Billy argued hopefully. "It makes sense for the two of us to take care of his legacy."

"Right, I'd like to live in the same house as you, Billy."

Billy's mouth twitched. Sometimes Kimberly was just too cute. "I wouldn't call the Command Center a house, Kimberly."

"Fine," Kim smiled. She would have to pinch herself later to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The chance to be near Billy almost 24/7? It truly was too good to be true. "How about this? I'd like to live in the same home as you, Billy."

"Me too," Billy concurred wishfully, making Kimberly blush.


	53. Chapter 53: Yield

Just seven more Billy/Kim one-shots! Gak. 

Nonetheless my ligers are still at ready.

Power Rangers do NOT belong to me. I still don't know why Haim Saban let them get away… at least he was smart enough to get back though. :)

**53: Yield**

"Kimberly?" Billy asked the empty kitchen. He hadn't seen his wife of just over a year all afternoon, and was now instigating a search for her. He scratched his head. He had double checked their bedroom, the gymnastics studio, the Den, the library, the rec room, and now the kitchen for. Perhaps she was in one of the training arenas?

Striding down a hallway he heard muffled crying. It sounded like Kimberly. A troubled Billy followed the sounds to an alcove containing his errant wife, her face in her hands. He knelt down next to her, enveloping her into his arms.

"Shush, what's wrong?" he murmured, holding her close. With a hiccup Kimberly tried to assuage his concerns.

"I'm not sad, I'm just so happy. Nick's going on his first date tonight!"

"With Madison?" Billy queried. Kimberly nodded, nestling into his arms. She sighed contentedly, her tears drying, "I'm so happy that I had to cry."

Unable to contain a strangled laugh Billy informed his wife, "Just warn me next time. You had me worried."

"Sorry."

Billy looked down at her fondly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Kimberly sighed and listened to Billy's heartbeat.

"Well, at least my baby brother had the sense to fall in love with a Blue."  
Billy nuzzled the top of his wife's head.

"Scientifically speaking, sense has nothing to do with love."

Kimberly smiled, warm in his love.

"Yeah, whatever."

Billy scooped her up into his arms in a single fluid motion.

"Want me to make dinner tonight since you're all elated that Nick and Madison are finally together?"

Kim sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, grateful once again that she was petite enough for Billy to easily hold her like a bride.

"I'd rather make dinner with you."

"Okay then. Should I put you down then?"

"No?" Kimberly tried, nuzzling at his neck. Mm, her husband smelled and tasted so good. She was amazed every day that he was hers, and hers alone.

But Billy put her down on her feet anyway. Gently he wiped away the last of her tears from her face.

"Come on, let's go make dinner."

Kimberly smiled and went up on tip-toe to kiss him tenderly.

"All right, let's go."


	54. Chapter 54: Triumph

Hi yet again. There are just six one-shots left! Absurd, yes? What is not absurd is that I am not Haim Saban, the owner of Power Rangers. Ergo, they aren't mine.

Oh, and I slightly tweaked chapter 30 so it dovetails with chapter 16 in my Maddick Fluff Epic (inset shameless plug). What? My fluff-franchise is very fluffy.

**54: Triumph**

Billy & Kimberly Cranston were attending a 2009 gymnastics competition. Although Kim herself had bowed out of active gymnastics four years ago some of her students were now competing on a national scale so she and her husband were attending to cheer them on.

Billy wasn't too interested though, preferring to nuzzle at his wife's neck. She whispered to him, "I thought you liked gymnastics. You always came to my competitions and seemed to pay attention then."

"That's because you're the best at gymnastics," Billy reasoned, "so what's the point in watching anyone else when I know they won't be as good as you?"

Kim gently smacked him on the forearm. "Behave."

With a sigh of warm breath onto her neck Billy resumed sitting upright. But Kimberly intertwined her fingers into his, letting him know that she wasn't upset at him. So Billy focused his attention on the gymnasts on the floor. But true to his prediction, none of them matched up to Kimberly to his mind. Admittedly he was biased on the subject, but when it came to his wife and one true love Billy had long ago concluded that he was permitted to be biased

Several of Kimberly's students, old and new, were good enough to receive recognition. He joined his wife and the rest of the audience in giving all the awardees a standing ovation. After the awards ceremony he and Kimberly went to the post-competition ball they had been invited to. Well first Kimberly had to change into a sleek pink ball gown and pink pumps while Billy got into a navy blue tuxedo complete with tie. Then they got into their purple convertible and headed off to the ball.

After a light dinner where the guests made equally light chit-chat the dance began. Kim and Billy managed to talk to their friend Tanya before she had to go start performing for the night. Kim mused, "It was nice to see Tanya outside of the Ranger sphere."

"Quite," agreed Billy, holding his wife's hand. "Do you want to dance?"

"With you?" Kimberly asked pertly. Billy gave her a wry grin.

"I don't think I'd be happy seeing you dance with anyone else."

Kim mock-pouted up at her husband of nearly two years. "Don't you trust me?"

Billy laughed briefly as he led her out onto the dance floor. "Yes, but I just rather be dancing with you than watching you dance with some other guy."

"Mm," went Kim as they started to dance, having to agree she wouldn't be very happy watching Billy dance with some other girl. Then they surrendered themselves to the music… and each other.


	55. Chapter 55: Knight

Greetings, fellow Power Rangers fans. No, I do NOT own them. I think the legend(s) referred here fall under public domain but just in case I'm disclaiming any ownership here. Clear? Good. Now on with the fluff!

Just five left? Ai ai ai.

**55: Knight**

It was a rainy Sunday evening. Kimberly was sitting on the porch swing, watching the rain fall down like drops of memories as she thought. Junior year had begun, and she was still a Power Ranger. Rocky, Aisha, and Adam had really come into their own as the Red, Yellow, and Black Power Rangers. But that brought her to Billy and Tommy. Her true love and her boyfriend. Putties.

Tommy was her knight in shining… spandex. The thought made her lips quirk upward. He was a great fighter, loyal, well-meaning, and protected her. Plus he _was_ cute.

But then there was Billy. The smartest guy she had ever met. Billy was also the sweetest; he always tried his best in battle, in school, and with friends. He had been adorable; now he was outright hot. Also he was now pretty much Tommy's equal in battle. And she had a feeling if he didn't know that Tommy would come to her rescue he'd come to it herself. Furthermore he put up with watching all her animated movies with her.

Tommy preferred action flicks. Of course, he never made her watch them just like she never made him watch animated movies. There was also the vague feeling that kissing Tommy didn't feel right. It felt like kissing Nick… and she had never wanted to kiss Nick. There was no magic in it; his arrival never made her heart skip a beat like whenever Billy showed up. Holding his hand, touching his cheek, hugging him- there was no tingle, no rush like there was with Billy.

In short, Tommy might be her knight, but Billy was her Prince Charming. The problem was that she wasn't his princess. They had been friends since pre-school and probably would always be friends. Just friends.

She looked out at the rain. Now it looked like the tears she wanted to cry. She was in a sibling-like relationship and all the while had to spend day after day being so close and yet so far from her real love.

A blue bike rode by and halted in front of the house.

"Kimberly?"

She recognized the face framed by the hood of the blue raincoat, and her spirits couldn't help but lift. She waved him over.

"Hello, Billy."

"Greetings, Kimberly," he replied as he walked up the porch steps. "Watching the precipitation I presume?"

"More or less," she shrugged, scooting over to make room for Billy on the porch swing. Dripping raindrops he did so. He looked out at the downpour.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes." And with her prince by her side, the rain no longer reminded Kimberly of tears.

"Your garden won't need manmade moisture for some time," he commented, smiling over at her. His smile was much brighter than Tommy's, she observed faintly.

"Yes," she replied breathlessly. She could smell his scent of electricity and vanilla, brought out by the rain, and it was putting her under a spell far more effective than any of Rita's.

"Rocky and Aisha had required my aid for their algebra homework, and afterwards I… I simply wanted to spend time with you."

"Oh."

Billy made to get up. "Is Tommy coming over?'

"What? No," she scoffed. "He and Adam went over to Adam's old dojo in Stone Canyon to find some new opponents to squish that aren't monsters."

"What? They're tired of the range of variety that Rita, Lord Zedd, and their friends offer?" Billy asked in mock shock, making Kimberly laugh. Gently reaching out a hand she pulled down his raincoat's hood.

"I was thinking of you, actually, and now here you are."

"I-" Billy's cheeks heated, and he looked down awkwardly. Almost inaudibly he told her, "I think about you a lot."

"Me too," Kimberly breathed, leaning in. Oh, she was drowning in him now as the night closed in on the clouds above.

"Too much maybe…" Billy confessed, still looking down at his hands on his lap.

"I can't stop thinking about you; and I don't want to."

"I don't want to either," he murmured. "Stop thinking about you, that is."

She overlaid her hand over his. "Billy…"

"Kimberly," he responded, finally meeting her eyes. "Kimberly."

She felt a shiver go down her back as the rain started to pound down in reply.

Their foreheads somehow, suddenly closing he sighed, "I should go home. Someone needs to make dinner and I know it won't be Dad."

Kimberly nodded, drawing back. She had almost kissed Billy while dating Tommy. He would have hated her for that, for being involved in a betrayal of their leader. That would have doomed any relationship they had had and possibly the unity of the Ranger team. He would have hated her for that. For repeating legend. Pulling back up his hood he waved farewell. She waved back.

As he rode back on his bike into the thick rain she sighed.

The only difference in the legend to her mind would have been that he'd be the king and Tommy the knight.


	56. Chapter 56: Closer

Whoa. 55 was the last of the pre-fluff one-shots. It's pure fluff from here on out! All four one-shots.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers and I have never had fluff in real life… this is based off of way too many romance novels.

**56: Closer**

Kimberly Cranston smiled over at her husband. The two of them were at a table with the other first six Power Rangers at the Cyberspace: Jason, Zack, Trini, and Tommy. They were celebrating the sixteenth anniversary when five of them had received the Power Coins. Tommy was along just because he was Tommy and he could get them free smoothies at the Cyberspace.

Zack raised his smoothie. "To there being Black and Green- together again!"

"I'll second that," Tommy laughed, raising up his smoothie. The others followed suit, and they toasted the reunion of two colors prior to drinking. As she sipped Kimberly commented, "I hope that next year there'll be an eleventh Pink."

Billy looked sheepish. "It was out of my hands, Kimberly…"

She kissed him, finding him to taste like a combination of himself and pineapple smoothie.

"I know, Billy."

"Question," went Zack. "Do you two have pet names for each other? Like Angela calls me her fuzzy-Zacky while I call her my beautiful angel. So?"

Jason pretended to gag. "Emily and I would never call each other anything that sickeningly sweet."

Tommy looked away. Jason socked him in the arm.

"Gross!"

"What are they?" demanded Zack of the five-time Ranger. Tommy retorted, "None of your business, Zachary."

"Fuzzy-Zacky?" Trini puzzled. "Do I _really_ want to know?"

"It's because I'm a mastodon: a fuzzy elephant."

The others all groaned. Zack poked his best friend in the arm. "So?"

Billy looked over at his wife who shrugged. "Not really…"

"That's what I thought," nodded the first and only Blue Power Ranger.

"You two are no fun," Zack grumbled. Billy teased, "And this is why we're glad most Black Rangers take after Adam."

"Take that back!"

Trini giggled. "Behave you two!"

Kimberly tousled Billy's golden hair. "I love you no matter what, Billy."

"Same here."

"Degrading into mushy mode," Jason noted. "At least Emily and I don't force you all to watch us get all mushy on each other."

Kimberly stuck her tongue out at her ex-leader. "Whatever."

"Let them be, Jason," Trini stuck up for her friends. "They had to hide their feelings from each other for so long can we really blame them for not wanting to hide their feelings towards each other at all now?"

Jason shrugged and sipped his smoothie. Zack and Tommy nodded, agreeing with Trini.

Under the table Billy's hand found Kimberly's, and squeezed it close. She smiled at him.

_I love you_, she mouthed.

_I love you too_, he mouthed back.


	57. Chapter 57: Why?

Three left! Ai ai ai.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. Big sigh.

**57: Why?**

Recently two more Rangers had joined the RPM team, Gold and Silver. Kimberly was upset. Now they had representatives of every color except for hers! Not fair.

She was sitting on the ground by the lake in Angel Grove Park, her head resting on her knees. It was a rather cloudy day, so a pink umbrella was by her side. But she hadn't needed it yet. The thirty-year-old wore a pink short-sleeved turtleneck sweater and a pair of jeans with her pink and white sneakers.

When she heard footsteps she ignored them, hoping the other person would just keep walking. But then when the other park patron sat down next to her she recognized the scent of her husband and looked to her right. Affirmative, it was Billy.

"Hey."

"Hey, Kimberly," he smiled, wrapping his left arm around her shoulders. He knew she was upset over what seemed to be the start of another Pink drought. Resting his head against hers he promised, "If I have any sway at all for the next set of morphers, I'll work in a Pink one."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

Usually that was enough, but today Kimberly was feeling more than a little insecure about the marked lack of Pink in recent years. Fine, two. Still!

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you love me?" she asked, turning to look at him. "Why? I'm just me."

"Oh, for-" and Billy cut himself off by kissing her hard and long. Pulling back he informed his wife, "You are the most beautiful person I know, inside and out. You're brave, loyal, upbeat, creative... and your soul is the one that matches mine like two halves of a puzzle. Got that?"

"Oh."

So Billy kissed her again, trying to convey not just his love for her, but the reasons for his love for her, in the kiss. Responding, she sunk a hand into his golden hair. Her heart pounding, Kimberly kept driving the kiss onto higher and higher levels. Moments of air intersected the kiss, and at last Billy was compelled to fully face his wife and let his hands start to explore her arms and torso. Nudging her, he got her down on the ground parallel to the lake and nestled on top of her. Nuzzling at various parts of her face, he teased her, "Now why do _you_ love _me_?"

Kimberly gasped out, "Because you're kind, the most intelligent being I know, and yes the fact you were the most adorable boy and then the most hot man is a factor, and you're far more loyal than me. And you're the only one who can make my heart race, make me forget everything else when you're near… can make me feel so completely loved and feel so much love towards you."

"That's because I so completely love you," Billy murmured, enjoying the sensation of her supple, pliant body against his muscled, taut one. "Kimberly?"

"Mm?" she went, arching up against him. He exhaled against her neck. "We really ought to take this back home."

Eying the deepening and darkening storm clouds above, Kimberly reasoned, "I don't think many other people will be coming to the park right now. Besides we've never before-"

Billy growled, stripping off his blue T-shirt. "Never say never."

"So true," Kimberly murmured blissfully, pulling her husband in close as she remembered a time when she thought 'why would Billy ever return my feelings?'.

Honestly. Not a single date in my life and I'm writing this kind of fluff? I have repression issues.


	58. Chapter 58: Impression

Deep breaths, PWP, deep breaths. Just because there are just 2 more one-shots after this is NO reason to freak out. None at all. You'll still have lots of fluff to write. DEEP BREATHS!

The business side of Triwolf Industries is talked about, but there's lots of fluff still. Although since I've never had any actual fluff in life I don't know why I'm writing all of this fluff!

**58: Impression**

A good deal of his work was done in the Den but most of it still was completed at his office in his Triwolf Industries building. Billy shook his head as he worked at his desk. If someone had told him the summer of 1993 that in fifteen years he'd be a CEO of his own successful technology company and happily married to Kimberly Hart he would have found that person hopelessly idealistic and optimistic.

He looked around at the soft blue walls, partially hidden behind packed bookshelves and picture frames. A lot of them did feature him and Kimberly at various points in his life, but there were still plenty of his and her Ranger teammates. Of course there were only two pictures on his desk; one of him and Kimberly at their wedding and the most recent annual Blue Ranger picture. Since Jungle Fury wasn't done saving the world yet, the most junior Ranger in the current picture was Dax Lo of Operation Overdrive.

"Hey, Dr. C.," went Ethan as he entered the office. "Mr. Hartford still says that it's possible to create something the size of the SHARC that can travel around the galaxy, and wants the team to shrink down the design."

"Tell him that he's been watching too many syfy shows again," Billy refuted his assistant's comments. Ethan smiled. "Dr. C., he and we are _living_ a syfy show."

"Ethan!"

Ethan held up his hands. "Hey, it's the truth."

"Anything else?" Billy propped his head up with a hand. Life had gotten a bit easier for him since promoting Ethan to his assistant. The Power had picked the Blue Dino Ranger wisely. And no one could argue that Ethan hadn't earned his place. It was hard not to give him special treatment since they were both Blues to ensure that no one had reason to stir up trouble.

Ethan got out a day-pad, one of Triwolf Industries' more practical-use items. He scanned through various programs of it using his pointer finger.

"Everything else seems to be running smoothly. Dr. M.'s SPD project is almost ready for usage in Newtech City. Probably they'll be used next year to help deal with some of the less friendly aliens."

Billy nodded. Normal humans stood no chance against most aliens; but a human with a morpher was another story.

"Our bio-building project with Bio-tech is still in the planning stage after that lapse with the first test run."

Billy raised his eyebrows at the memory of how Silver Hills was overrun by a glassy yet almost fluid material that had seemed determined to remake the city in its own image. KO-35 had found it very useful however; it was making their rebuilding and that of their neighbors go much faster. And he, Wes, and Eric had been glad to be rid of it.

"There's that gathering tonight you and Kimberly were invited to celebrate Wes and Eric's seventh anniversary of becoming the two presidents of Bio-tech."

"That's right; I almost forgot," Billy realized. "Thanks for reminding me."

Ethan shrugged, smiling, "That's what assistants are for."

Billy chuckled. "All right, back to work."

With a nod Ethan exited the office as Billy went back to his typing.

That evening he was standing next to his wife at a formal event. Billy was dressed in a navy blue tuxedo with a tie in a shade of blue that matched his eyes. Kimberly wore a pink evening gown that left her shoulders bare; she wore pale pink ball gloves and had her brown hair in a bun tucked into the nape of her neck. After the anniversary dinner the two of them had been dancing and mingling in the Collins mansion ballroom. After roughly two hours of this Billy gestured towards the open doors leading out to the gardens. He whispered to his wife, "Want to take an amble through the garden?"

"Sure," she smiled at him.

Quietly they slipped away into the dark garden. Hand in hand they strolled down the brick path between hedges and flowerbeds and ponds. Languidly Billy undid Kimberly's bun by removing her pink elastic band that had been keeping it in place. With a gasp Kimberly put her free hand to her head as her hair tumbled over her shoulders.

"Billy! What were you thinking? People will think that we were-"

"Doing this," Billy finished for his wife, leaning in for a passionate kiss. His hands drew her closer, and he kept his lips on hers, extracting out every angle of pleasure from the contact. Out of breath he pulled back.

Lazily he slipped off first one glove, then the other, off his wife's arms.

"There," he murmured, his fingers skimming up her arms' undersides. She blinked at him, the darkness and their passion blurring her vision. But the moonlight and starlight caught the gold in his hair and the sparks in his fiery eyes. No wonder he disliked water.

Indulging him with a long, smoldering kiss Kimberly slid off his outer jacket, 'hanging' it on a nearby hedge. Then she did the same with his tie, stepping out of her pink pumps at the same time. Her feet felt the coolness of the bricks through her beige tights, but that didn't affect the warmth Billy was inducing in the rest of her.

As he held her close Billy nipped at her ear, whispering those three precious words that Kimberly still adored to hear and say with him. As she sighed them back to him she unbuttoned his shirt, her hands skimming the muscled chest now only divided from her by a white undershirt. His hands suddenly fingering her silky hair, Billy rubbed his nose against hers tenderly.

"Should we go back now?"

"I'd rather be with you," Kimberly pouted, making Billy tease at her extended lower lip in response. As he shrugged off his outer shirt Billy admitted, "I can never be with you enough. I always want more."

Kimberly turned her head, eying the stars being reflected in a nearby pool of water lined by sandstone flagstones. "Billy…"

"No. If we come back wet to the event what would people think?" Billy half-laughed, but there was a timid undercurrent to his words. Kimberly batted her big brown eyes at her husband, unzipping her dress to reveal her shoulder-less, mid-calf pink slip underneath.

"That we're young and in love?"

"Both true," Billy conceded, drinking in the sight of a scantily dressed Kimberly as she 'hung up' her dress on another nearby hedge. Maybe he still had a slight fear of bodies of water, but well, it would be different if Kimberly was with him in a body of water. He kicked off his black Oxfords.

With a coy smile Kimberly led her husband to the pool and they edged their way into the pool. Kimberly did a few laps back and forth in the small pool while Billy stood near the edge, any uneasiness washed away by watching his wife's form in the water. Resurfacing in front of him she ran a hand through his still-dry hair, creating a streak of dampness.

"Much more fun than making small talk, right?"

"We're going to be soaking wet when we get back," Billy sighed, but he was smiling. Kimberly wrapped her arms around him, leaning in for a kiss.

"Since when have we cared about what people's impressions of us were?"

"Mm," Billy mumbled, his lips taut against hers. The past five years of kissing Kimberly whenever it was mutually desired (and after ten years' suppression it was mutually desired quite often) had been the best of his life. Yes, even better than the four years he was directly involved with the Power Rangers. And he knew she felt the same.

Suddenly they heard a rather loud splash. With a start they separated and looks towards the source of the sound, another pool nearby. In the pool were two other figures. Kimberly recognized the long-sleeved yellow dress hanging over a hedge from earlier and the red tie on the ground clinched it so despite the limited light she knew who they were. So did Billy as he called out wryly, "Hi, Eric. Hi, Taylor. Fancy seeing you two here."

Taylor was in a yellow slip with spaghetti straps while Eric had completely stripped off all upper body clothes where Billy had kept his undershirt. Eric scratched at the back of his head.

"Uh… Billy. Kimberly."

"We won't tell if you don't," Taylor commented. Kimberly snuggled back towards her husband while Taylor placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Sounds fair to me."

"Eric? Billy? Where are you two?" came Wes's voice. A heartbeat later came the voice of his wife Jen's, calling out, "Taylor? Kimberly? Where did you guys go?"

The two couples exchanged 'oh Putties/Z-Putties/Cyclobots/Putrids' looks. Then they hurriedly scrambled out of their respective pools and redressed before slipping off into the darkened gardens. Wes and Jen did not need to change their impressions of them by catching them in this situation.


	59. Chapter 59: Test

Disclaimer: If I owned the Power Rangers, Billy and Kimberly would be canon, wouldn't they?

Second-to-last one-shot. Thanks for all the reviews!

Took me 59 one-shots to work in this word. Crazy.

**59: Test**

Billy heard the whir of the elevator and looked up from his work at one of his steel tables in the Den. Patiently he stood still, watching and waiting, until his wife exited the elevator. Kimberly was dressed in a pink sundress and straw sandals where he wore a blue golf shirt and jeans. As she walked over to him he said, "Hey, Kim."

"Hey, Billy. What's up? Finally a new team?"

Although it was only the beginning of May, already there were stirrings that perhaps there wouldn't be a team this year after the chaos that RPM had unleashed just ten years in the future. Billy shook his head slightly, reaching out a hand. His wife took it, made slightly anxious at the shy concern on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I've been wondering lately… there's something we've never discussed before, either as friends, as lovers, or as spouses."

"Oh?" She tilted her head curiously at him, waiting for him to continue.

Billy swallowed, tightening his grip on Kimberly's hand. "I'm okay if you don't want to, but I'd really like to, I mean…"

He trailed off helplessly. With a heave he leaned in and kissed her gently, tenderly until Kimberly would swear her bones had dissolved because of him. Pulling back she confessed, "Billy, can I tell you something?"

"Sure but can I ask you your opinion on something first?"

"Why?"

"Well, it kind of involves you. Actually I suppose it involves you more than me in some ways."

Then he backtracked. "Are you all right? This past week you haven't been feeling well when you first get up."

"Oh, I looked into it," she blushed. "Don't worry, I'm not coming down with anything."

"Good; I hate it when you're sick, it means you're miserable," Billy observed. "So you'll be all right now?"

"Um, more or less."

Billy resolved to get to the root of that ambiguous response later. Right now he wanted to know Kimberly's thoughts on a certain matter. He took a deep breath before stating, "We've been married for two and a half years now."

"Uh-huh."

"Um, except for a few notable exceptions before we were married we usually… but after we got married we stopped…"

Billy could be so sweetly awkward at times still. Kimberly went up on tip-toe and rubbed her nose against his in an Eskimo kiss. "Yes, I know. I was there."

"But so far, well, it's just…" Billy blushed, looking down at his wife hopefully. "I want a cub, Kimberly."

"You want a _what_?" She blinked at him in confusion, making him blush even more.

"A cub, a kid. I know everyone talks about women's biological clocks but I at least have one too. Or maybe I'm just in that place where I'm ready for that step. I want at least one little Cranston running around. Or as many as you want. As long as the kid is healthy, I don't care if the baby is a girl or a boy. Although baby-proofing the Command Center would be an impossible task…" Billy mused the last sentence to himself. Seeing Kim's wide eyes he hastily added, "But if you don't-"

"I want a little Cranston too. A little boy who has my spunk or a little girl who has your smarts, although I want both preferably," Kimberly smiled, taking a step towards her husband. "I'd be pleased to bring into this world a being that combines our DNA to create someone new."

"Me too," Billy replied quietly, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her deeply, shuddering in relief. When they separated Kimberly scuffed her foot awkwardly against the floor.

"Billy?"

But still nervous he overrode her.

"Would you mind if we moved out? Because honestly I don't think we could baby-proof the Command Center. Maybe Cam could take care of it in our place… or Ethan…"

"Billy, as long as I'm with you I don't care where I am," she sighed, looking up at him with her chocolate eyes. Billy looked down at her with bright blue ones. "The same holds true with me. We'll stay near Angel Grove if you want."

"Mm, I'd like to be closer to Nick?"

"Briarwood? Well… I could teleport to work every day… actually I do most days anyway… and any- ah- oddities our children display would be considered normal there. Good thinking, Kimberly." Billy tapped the end of her nose happily.

"So, you want to be a parent?"

"Yes."

"Uh… is roughly seven months enough time to wrap your head around the idea?"

Billy kissed her lightly, amused. "The standard human gestation is nine months, and that's only if we conceive tonight."

"Um…" Kimberly smiled sheepishly up at him. "Remember when I said I needed to tell you something?"

Billy eyed her. With quiet satisfaction Kimberly placed a hand on her still-flat stomach. Billy's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Really."

Carefully he scooped her up into his arms and held her tight to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck Kimberly rested her head on his shoulder. Contentment filling her, she sighed, "Soon we'll be a family of three."

Billy exhaled, "Wow. That's… morphinominal."


	60. Chapter 60: Darkness

Oh my gosh! Here it is, the end of the first fluff epic. Sniffle. I did a flashback one-shot for this. Why? I felt nostalgic, okay? THIS IS THE END!

Thank you everyone for reading & reviewing (you know who you are).

One last time: I don't own the Power Rangers! Gak. I also reference a Roger Ebert idea, so that's his and not mine.

**60: Darkness**

After a run-in with Kimberly's brother and his not-quite girlfriend Billy and Kimberly Cranston teleported back to the Den. He hugged his bride close to him. Pulling back he took her hand in his and placed hers over his heart.

"This is yours, has been, is, and always will be," he informed her quietly in the semi-darkness of the Den. Kimberly exhaled, her heart pounding. She upturned her face to his, silently asking for a kiss. Her groom complied, still amazed that this day had come.

"I love you with every cell in my body," Kimberly informed him when the kiss ended at length. Billy smiled, interlocking his fingers with hers. "Same here."

Suddenly her smile shifted, becoming mischievous. "It's our wedding night; what are we doing talking?"

"Kim!" he laughed. Pertly she replied, "What? It is."

"Still…" Billy shook his head, amused. Kimberly wiggled her hands free to run them through his golden hair, nuzzling at his neck.

"What? Worn out after a day of festivities?"

"No…" Billy conceded, helpless to do nothing but draw his new wife close to him. Then he realized something and placed his forehead against hers. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Late that night, the newlyweds were half-asleep in their bed, enjoying the sensation that it was official and formal that they were together. Although they had always known since preschool that their hearts belonged to the other it was nice to make it official. Sleepily they mused to themselves on what had been and what could be in their lives together.

Kimberly remembered how since they were teenagers the effect Billy's smile had had on her, and continued to have on her. Plus how he used to be afraid of fish, and continued to eat fish sticks with worryingly intense zest.

Billy recalled how Kimberly loved to sing along to the radio while cooking, and how she permitted him to 'assist' her in the kitchen. Luckily his culinary skills were steadily improving, or Kimberly was sneak-teaching him how to cook because so far they hadn't needed to use the fire extinguisher.

Kimberly nuzzled at her new husband's neck, remembering that time they had gotten lost on a field trip to the zoo. They had gotten ice cream and had explored the zoo until they had found their class.

Billy enjoyed Kimberly's sleepy caresses while reflecting on how she had given him a lesson on how to do the balance beam. Contentedly he snuggled even closer to his bride.

Kimberly smiled, warm in his embrace. Smugly she recalled how she had been the one to call Billy's attention to his transformation from adorable puppy to hot wolf.

Billy chuckled sleepily as he remembered how he had 'snuck' a kiss under the mistletoe prior to the holiday party at Tommy's in 2004.

Kimberly also chuckled, thinking back to the time she had distracted Billy from work during their engagement.

Billy rubbed his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss, as he wished Zordon could have been able to see their big day and how shattered both of them had been following his death.

Kimberly nearly flinched at the memory of lying to Jason about her feelings towards Billy, the memory later made worse by Billy's admitted over-hearing the next year.

Billy thought back to their first day as Rangers, and at how far they had come since that day. Yet some things never changed; part of Billy still missed saving the world even if the last time he had had an active role in saving it was nearly a decade ago now.

Kimberly nearly smiled at all the times Billy had walked in on her singing to the radio… most of those later times ending in a kiss or two or three. Or ten.

Billy recalled his old theory on Kimberly and her dream guy, and also his old fear of losing her presence in his life. He was grateful every day that it had turned out that **he** was her dream guy.

Kimberly sighed against Billy's neck, thinking back to their first night together. Was it any wonder that she had thought it was a dream?

Billy hugged her tight, remembering how stricken she had been when Kendrix had sacrificed herself for the safety of both her team and the Space Rangers.

Kimberly had to smile, remembering the fairy tale Billy had told her the summer of 1985. He had all but told her that the princess was her and Prince _Liam_ was him!

Billy inhaled Kimberly's scent, remembering waking up to find her really truly in his arms. Then the truths about them loving one another had come out and now they were getting their happily ever after.

Kimberly traced the darkened outline of her groom's face, thinking back to her encounter with her brother. Shortly after the Solaris Knight's arrival they had come clean to one another, with a little prodding from her then-boyfriend, now-husband.

Billy overlaid Kimberly's hand with his own, stopping her exploration of his face. All the triumphant articles in the tabloids once they had really started dating still amused both of them.

Kimberly let Billy stop her hand, remembering the time he had helped her plant a garden in the Campbells' backyard. Looking back, it was so obvious he felt as much for her then as he did now.

Billy thought back to attending the Pan-Olympics, and how absolutely a look from her melted his willpower. It only got worse after they started dating. And now that they were married? Well, at least she used her power for good.

Kimberly remembered remembering how much Billy had changed over the years last year. Yet he was still her Billy, and she was still his Kimberly.

Billy appreciated how pleased Kimberly usually was when he showed off the latest set of morphers to her, and he found himself easily paying attention to her talk on gymnastics.

Kimberly had to grin, recalling how oblivious Billy had been at the 1999 New Year's Eve Party about her duct tape comment. He was just too cute for words at times.

Billy couldn't help but feel contented, remembering how jealous he had been of Tommy when he had been dating Kimberly. Now Kimberly was his wife, and he was her husband.

Kimberly flushed slightly, remembering the closet 'incident' in 2003. Now she knew better had to question if Billy loved her, and knew that he knew the same about her love of him.

Billy nuzzled at his wife's hair, reflecting on how she kept trying to help him become less socially awkward as a teenager. She really had been patient with him about that.

Kimberly loved how Billy kept doing picnics with her. They were so much fun; just the two of them in the outdoors.

Billy knew that Kimberly was the reason he was known as 'Billy' and was grateful.

"I love you," they suddenly chorused. With a shared smile they kissed, expressing their love for one another. Their wedding day had been perfect.

Billy wasn't the world's biggest fan of motocross, but doing it with Kimberly was always a treat.

Kimberly simply had to gently kiss Billy on his cheek, apologizing for her overreaction to the discovery that even with Zordon's sacrifice the Power Rangers would still be needed. She admired him for being so devoted to all he did… and loved.

Billy again had to be relieved he had worked up the confidence to propose to Kimberly, because he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and wanted the world to know that.

Kimberly was grateful for all the times Billy had helped her with her homework. Of course, maybe all that help was because he loved her but still.

Billy snorted, remembering his 'resolve' not to ensure personally that Kimberly was all right following her and Jason's mishap with Maligore. Yeah, right.

Kimberly adored snuggling up to Billy on clear nights, with stargazing as their excuse.

Billy recalled how he had had some close calls with taking Kimberly for granted despite everything but seeing others still in Idiot Plots always snapped him out of it.

Kimberly had always thought she and Billy getting together would be just a dream, but now the gleaming golden band on her left ring finger with its mate on Billy's left ring finger stated otherwise.

Billy remembered how shocked he had been at the letter, it had been so atypical of Kimberly. Now he knew how much stress and guilt she had been under, and how she hadn't any other ideas on how to deal with the situation.

Kimberly shifted uneasily, recalling how wounded Billy had acted during his visit to Florida. But now they were getting their happily ever after… with each other.

Billy muffled a groan, as he recalled how Kimberly had found out his secret. But at least now there weren't any major secrets between them.

Kimberly felt a slight surge of annoyance at how Billy always won at video games no matter what she did. However she was still a far better cook than him. So it was even.

Billy brushed his lips against Kimberly's cheek, happy that she always cheered him up no matter how bad of a mood he was in.

Kimberly kissed Billy on the cheek in return, since he had given the replacement of the Quasar Sabers just enough extra energy to enable Kendrix's return. She knew he hadn't done it just for the rest of Lost Galaxy or to give Kendrix a second chance; part of it had been to restore her sense of that the universe had justice.

Billy eyed the bedside drawer. Lupus had gained a friend that morning; Rita, the lavender dragonfly plush he had won for Kimberly during their freshman year.

Kimberly felt blissful knowing how in love she was with Billy, and how in love he was with her.

Billy knew how many hours Kimberly had put in, helping him improve his fighting skills after Jason, Trini, and Zack had left. And he was grateful for every second of them.

Kimberly was grateful for how her greatest wish had come true; she was now Billy's bride, and he was her groom.

Billy decided that he might as well let Kimberly host a Halloween party this year, and maybe (just maybe) he would let her talk him into those anime costumes. Maybe.

Kimberly recalled how pointless she had thought the idea of winning Billy over was. How wrong had she been!

Billy, on reflection, realized that he should have known a long time ago that Blue & Pink had a special connection due to him and Kimberly. The colors didn't lie.

Kimberly never would have to leave her home; then again, wherever Billy was would be home, and not just the Command Center.

Billy mused on how easily Kimberly had wrapped him around her pinky finger; although, to be fair, apparently he had exercised the same power on her without his awareness.

Kimberly sensed that Billy felt for her gymnastic triumphs as if they were his own. Although, whenever another experiment of his triumphed she felt as gleeful as if she had done it and not him.

Billy's single greatest 'what if?' was what would have happened if he had kissed Kimberly that rainy day during junior year. Would the Ranger team have broken, or could there have been a happy ending? He would never know. At times he wondered if he wanted to know. But since it was ending happily in this scenario Billy didn't mind.

Kimberly sometimes puzzled over whether or not she should give Billy a nickname, but in the end had to concede that she had nicknamed him Billy in the first place.

Billy knew exactly why he loved Kimberly… for the most part. The rest, for once, he was content to summarize under "she's my soul mate, okay?".

Kimberly was aware that most people's first impression of them getting together would be that it wouldn't last. But because she was more than preppy & popular and he was so much more than a shy nerd they had made their friendship, then their relationship, work perfectly. She had no doubts it would continue over into their marriage.

Billy yawned. "Enough thinking. Night… Mrs. Cranston. I love you."

Kimberly smiled softly as her new husband drifted off, knowing she wasn't far behind.

"Night, Mr. Cranston. I love you too."

The End (ish)


End file.
